Lily Charmed
by Siriusly Krazy
Summary: 17 yearold Lily was given a gift as a baby that's more like a curse, she goes to find the only person who can undo it,too bad things don't follow her plan especially when the irritating but oh so sexy Prince James potter keeps showing up. Can she resist?
1. Chapter 1

**Lily charmed **

**Summary: this is a mix between my favourite characters from harry potter maurauder era and some aspects from the wizarding world combined with the basic plot of the movie ella enchanted which i change a bit too fit the characters better. AU.**

**Lily under a curse of complete obidenience since birth sets out to find the witch, who cast it on her 17 years later after the spell causes her to do horrible things mostly due to her horrid stepsisters, to get the witch to undo the spell. Easy right specially with the help of intelligent and sarcastic book Sirius who was once a man. If only things would go according to plan! Follow lily as she meets crazy new friends and tries to denie her growing attraction for the oh-so-sexy Prince James Potter. **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ELLA ENCHANTED, it totally sucks but it's true. **

**Chapter one...The spell**

Once upon a time a beautiful baby girl was born, eyes like a forest and hair like fire, this baby was Lily of Trill.

Violet Evans the proud mother of Lily and her best friend Aurora, who was a common house witch, were in great distress. "What am we going to do Rora, she'll be here any minute now, why did we have to be assigned _her _to give Lily a gift, she always casts horrible spells!"Violet fretted.

"I know gift spells my ass! Their more like curses!" Aurora agreed although a bit too loudly and Lily started to cry.

"shhhh Rora, your upsetting Lily and watch your language"

"Oh stop mothering me you have Lily for that" Aurora tried to say this in an annoyed tone but failed, she actualy loved Violet mothering, her it showed how much she cared.

"I dont know, I think you might need more mothering than Lily does" Violet teased, lily was a quiet baby as long as you didnt do anything to upset her.

"Hey i take that as an ins..." started Aurora however she was soon broken up by the sudden chill in the room, just as like when someone was about to apparate in.

"Oh NO! She's here hide Lily quick she can't cast any spells on her if she dosnt't know where she is!" yelled Aurora quickly while Violet proceeded to dump out the contents of her dresser before gently placing Lily inside.

Just in time too, because no sooner had she done so there sounded a loud CRACK through the room.  
"Hello Ladies" replied Martina laveh, the witch assigned to give Lily a gift. Martina would have been pretty if perphaps she didnt party so much, she always seemed to have dark circles under her eyes, too much makeup and the smell of firewisky jello shots on her slightly too reveling pink dress.

"Now where's the little pudger, Lizzy right?" she asked her eyes darting around the room.

"it's Lily, and she's...uh out with her grandma looking at um...crumple horned snorsnacks?"replied Violet hastily she was a very bad liar and worse under pressure.

But Martina didn't look convinced and while searching the room failed to notice the pile of closes that Violet hadn't had time to put away and clumbsily tripped over them with a a loud, "ARGHHH!"

Lily who had been a good little baby till about now, couldn't help but be frightened with such a loud yell so close to where she was lying and started to cry.

After hearing the cryinhg Martina yanked open the drawer and smirked at Violet and Aurora.

"Now how did you get in there Lily, you little troublemaker" said Aurora with mock scolding.

Martina however was not amused and ignored Aurora's comment as she picked up the still crying Lily.

"Oh be quiet" said martina annoyed she had been up late partying the night before and had a slight hangover. "i need to think about was gift to give you...Oh I know just the spell, _Obeirus!_" She cried pointing her wand at lily. "Now stop crying" Instanly Lily was silent. "Isn't it wonderful!" replied Martina gleefully much happier after the child had stopped crying.

That didn't appear to be Violet's and Aurora opionon as they started yelling both at the same time.

"WONDERFUL? ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"YOU TOOK AWAY HER FREE WILL!"

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL A GIFT!"

"ARE YOU EVEN SOBER?"

Martina clearly annoyed by the lack of praise turned slyly back to the two furious women and said, "i could turn her into a flobberworm"

Violet and Aurora both knew this was the kind of thing that martine would find amusing decided that they'd rather not have a flobberworm instead of a baby.

"NO,nO...obidence is a great gift!" they lied trying and failing to say it in a cheerful tone.

Martina didn't seem to notice their lack of enthusiasum though and replied, "Isn't it? Anyway you should thank me i just gave you the perfect child.

As Lily grew up it became evident that she was not only beautiful but kindhearted too much like her mother and was pretty stubborn too. However her mother hadn't known how to tell Lily the truth about the spell.

She was often mocked for being weird, not that it was her fault. Her curse of obidence often got her into trouble and she didn't really have any friends till when she was about 8, a new girl had just moved to Trill from a far away village and didn't resemble the other kids much with her midnight black hair and honey skin. Her name was Alice and she was often picked on by the other kids beacause she was different and the fact that her family didn't have a lot of money.

Beatrice a chubby girl with straw like hair decided to play one of her favourite games, which included bullying Alice.

"Is that a handydown dress? What your family can't afford to buy nice clothes" said beatrice nastily as her and her group of idiots sneered at Alice.

Alice who had become accustomed to having Beatrice and her gang corner her when she was alone tryed to run away but beatrice's friends had circled her.

Meanwhile, Lily had noticed a large circle of people a little bit away, 'they're probably just playing another game of fruit salad without me, who would want to play with me anyway' Lily thought sadly till she heard a cry of,

"leave me alone" knowing something was wrong she hurryed over. She pushed threw the other kids 'cowards' she thought looking at the kids who were just standing around watching when someone needed help. She finally pushed through to the center to hear beatrice mocking the new girl, Alice.

"No one wants you hear, why don't you just go back where yo came from" yelled beatrice cruelly pushing Alice to the ground only to be interupted.

"I do" answered Lily cooly walking up to beatrice, this close Lily could look down at Beatrice, if only slightly.

"well..." she replied rather stupidily beatrice wasn't used to people standing up to her. "well...Bite me" she smirked thinking she'd won, only to feel a pair of teeth sink into her arm.

"Owww..." she cried running off while Lily helped Alice up. From then on the other kids were scared of Lily, but she didn't care because since then Lily had Alice had been best friends.

It wasn't till her 11th birthday till her mother and Aunt Aurora or Rora cause "being called aunt made her feel old" that she was told about the spell. Just after an embarrising birthday party where she had proceeded to "stuff her face" till Aurora seeing the mistake she made had shouted "Stop"

'i'm such a freak, but at least I have mother and Aurora and they understand and Alice dosn't seem to care, also maybe i havent been trying hard enought to resist' Lily conteplated

So lily tried to do what she wanted instead of what others told her, but it was no use. However there were worst things on the horizon for Lily.

Violet Evans was dying she knew it, she did not worry about her own death but was quite concerned for Lily. 'Poor Lily, we never could convince Martina to undo the enchantment .' However that was not what was upseting Violet most. "what if she trusts someone with her secret and they try to use it against her? The things they could make her do' Violet shuddered inwardly but her descion was final, so she called in Lily so she could die in peace.

"mother? Are you alright? Your going to get better...Aren't you?" Lily asked worridly

Violet didn't answer though, she didn't have alot of time left and she had to say some things

"Lily, never tell anyone your secret, I don't want them to use it against you, but remember **what's inside you is stronger than any spell**."

"mother, no your going to get better you have to" cried Lily

Violet instead slowly took off her pendant it was a family heirluem and witha modest large emerald the exact shade of Lily's eyes which as she handed the pendant to her were bright with tears. "This is yours now, I love you"

Violet could feel death taking her puling from her body away from the pain, 'Lily will be safe now, she can never tell her secret, no one will ever know except Rora and she would never tell' thought Violet peacefully.

Violet was right Lily wouldn't be able to tell her secret, but sometimes secrets are hard to keep hidden.

6 years Later...

**(a.n. i know the room dosn't get colder before someone apparates in but i changed that for the story. I know its a little slow, right now, but it gets better i just have to set up the story a little bit, then i get to introduce the very sexy James, Sirius and Remus yehh! .Also the bold bit in the middle of the story was a quote from the movie. Love it? Hate it? Review Plz only constructive critisim though any questions just ask! Thanks.)**

–**Siriusly Krazy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily Charmed **

**Disclaimer: i really wish i did (especially the marauders minus **_**that rat**_**) but atlas i do not. \i do not own harry potter or ella enchanted ahhh it's like pouring salt in the wounds! Think ahppy thoughts think happy thought! (hmmm prongs, padfoot and moony) im okay now, anyway on with the chapter! **

**Chapter 2 The curse **

_6 years later... _

"ahhhh the light it burns"

"apparently, your head appears to be on fire" replied Aurora very amusidly to Lily

"Hahaha very funny" lily said sacrasticly but couldn't help smiling. Rora loved to tease her about her hair being "on fire" due to being such a vivid dark red.

"I know i'm hilarious, but i do love my talents to be appreciated from time to time, sometimes i feel so unappreciated" she said in mock sadness "anyway..." she said remembering why she was waking lily up in the first place, "your dad wants to talk to you, said it was important"

"oh well he always says it's important, i bet it's nothing, just let me get dressed first. Lily responded getting up to put on a robe and slipping on her emerald pendant which had been a gift from her mother before she had died.

"Now," she said to herself lets go see what's so important this time.

"WHAT!"

"Lily darling, i'm sorry i didn't tell you sooner, but i had to..." pleaded her father

"YOU GOT MARRIED!" lily was half shocked and half pissed, hell she didn't even know who her father married.

"i had to, she's very wealthy and we need it, it was that or sell everything" he continued. Lily knew her father had been struggling with paying the bills and work, they never had alot of money but things got hard after her mother died.

"besides i bet you'll love her, she has two lovely daughters who i bet your sure to become friends with and as soon as im back from my convention everything will be perfect."

"WAIT, your leaving me alone for who knows how long with these stranger!"

"Lily they're family now," her father stated in a disaproving tone like he expected her to smile and nod after he dropped this bombshell on her.

"To Hell they are" lily replied no women he could marry would every replace her mother no matter how _rich_ they are.

"and besides," her father continued ignoring her outburst "Aurora will be here too."

'that made things a little better, if only in the way she wouldn't be alone in her sufferings. Besides they couldn't be _that_ bad, sure her father often did stupid things, but only because he felt obligated to or he had to. He wouldn't marry anyone too mean, no matter how rich they were.' She thought 'best try and get along, you never know they could be nice.

2 Days Later

"Wakey wakey sunshine!" a very annoying voice sang

"No, Never, Just kill me now" moaned Lily

"And leave me alone to face them on my own?, yeh right! replied Aurora

"You can do it I believe in you" Lily encouraged in a sleepy tone.

"Afraid not, come onnnnn, Rora whined rather childishly lily thought amused, holding on tightly to her covers.  
"fine, i see how it is," Aurora said letting go of the blankets "shows how much you care about me, leaving me to meet the steps all by myself" she said pouting.

"yup sorry, what can i say we all have our boundri...HEY!" Lily yelped as her blankets were suddenly yanked off.

"hahaha, that's what you get for letting your guard down, now get ready before i drag you out in you jammies." Rora replied evily.

"Fine, im getting up, no need for blackmail.

"aww but Lil Imagine the look on their faces! It would be hilarious, way to make a first impression."

"Then you are welcome to Rora, i bet it would be just as impressive"

"I thought you knew Lily" Rora replied seriously

"knew what?"

"That i sleep nakid of course"

"hahah very funny, it would be believable if you weren't wearing your pajamas"

"oh...yeh i forgot about that" then aurora suddenly burst out laughing

"Rora you havent been practicing cheering charms on yourself again have you, you know they make you crazy, well crazier that is"

"no heheh it's heheh just hehehe imagine the look on the faces if i was." Rora said between laughs

I imagined this for a second, dad said they were coming from the town Slytherin which was right outside the Castle Hogwarts the home of the king and his nephew,slytherin was home of the snotty, primpy and filthy rich, so to think of them coming to our modest house out in the country in their rich gowns only to be greeted by a nakid women coming out of their supposede husband and step-father. It would be pretty hilarious lily admited.

"As tempting as that may be, i think we should start with a less um_...personal_ approach"

Advised Lily "besides maybe they're not that bad, we can't judge people before we know anything about them, right?"

"Fine, well get to know them then we'll can we judge them, Deal? Said Rora hopefully.

'Sometimes she reminds me of a small child' thought Lily aurora had always been like a sister/friend to Lily. Aurora and Lily's mother Violet had been best friends even though Rora had been a bit younger but Violet had given birth to Lily quite young so she was only like 28 years old and she was witch so she lived longer than most what she called people she didn't like "muggles".

"Deal" Lily said smiling as she got up to get ready to meet her fate.

'They can't be that bad" she thought again confidently as she hopped into the bath the water smoothing away all her worries.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

**(A.N. So what will the steps aka the stepfamily be like? That's for me to know and for you to find out. Don't worry I have a feeling we'll be seeing a certain sexy prince soon. So tell me what you think of the story so far remember no flames, this is my first story. I love to hear constructive critisium though, Hit the review button you know you want to. Any questions about the story just ask ill be happy to answer them in my authors notes as long As they don't give away the plot. Thanks **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily Charmed **

**Disclaimer: I really hate writing this, but the truth hurts, so here I go, I do not own Harry Potter or Ella Enchanted as much as i may like to imagine i do. **

**A.N. Thanks to all the readers who either added my story to their favourites or put it on watch, YOUR AMAZING! I might even share the sexy marauders with you if i owned them. (who Am i kidding, i'm sorry but i probably wouldn't but you all understand who would want to share Prongs, Padfoot and Moony, we all have our boundries. Anyway on with story, Rememeber R&R it keeps me from being depressed about the fact that i don't own the real marauders aka (NO RAT). –Siriusly Krazy **

**Chapter 3...The Stepfamily **

Soon after Lily was dressed and ready they arrived. Her father would be leaving right after he made some short introductions, for who knows how long. Lily was used to being alone, she didn't mind the quiet she could read or work on her campaign for the magical creatures freedom rights, that her and Alice had started. However this time when her father left Lily wouldn't be alone, with only Rora popping in occasionally. This time she would be living with her fathers new wife and her two daughters, all whom Lily had never met before.

It was kind of an odd sight, Lily thought as she saw her new "family" coming in a eligent and extremely expensive looking carriage. 'I wonder what they'll think of the house" she thought amused, she had a feeling it wasn't what they were expecting.

First stepped out, a women she assumed to be her fathers new wife, she looked about 40 something, but Lily found it hard to tell with all the makeup on her face, which know wore a slight sneer. 'I can tell she's gonna love me" Lily thought sarcastically. The womens eyes were narrowed and a muddy shade of brown and her hair was a orangey-blond but with her dark brown eyebrows it was clear it wasn't natural.

"Vondavila" Lily's father greeted while she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Jonathon," her voice sounded bitter yup someone was definitively going to love the country.

"Darling let me introduce my two charming daughters"

'Maybe they won't be as bad as they're mother not everyone takes after they're parents, right?" Lily thought hopefully but unfortunally that hope was soon squashed by the looks on Vondavila's two "charming" daughters faces.

The first one had very shifty dull brown eyes like her mothers and lank brown hair that came a bit past her shoulders. She did not appear happy at her surroundings and while Lily really didn't like to be mean or to judge people before knowing them properly the girl didn't look very bright.

"this is my...special daughter, Pansy," she said gesturing to the girl with the shifty eyes, " and this is my lovely daughter Petunia."

Petunia had a kind of long horse like face, but she might have been pretty looking with her long pin straight yellow hair and almond shaped blue eyes, if only she wasn't wearing a look of utter disgust, which made her look as if she had just stepped on something nasty.

Petunia's eyes which had been trained on the Evans home now seemed to notice Lily and if possible her grimace seemed to worsen.

Although Lily's father didn't seem to notice a thing at all as he introduced Lily.

"This is my daughter Lily," he said as he placed an arm around her small frame. "i'm sure she..."

But was broken off by Pansy who eyed Lily with disbelief, "So she's not a servant!" pansy said stupidly. "I thought because of what she was weari..."

However she too was inturupted before she could continue with her rude comment, by Vondavila who replied loudly cutting her off. "It's nice that you dress so...casually." Lily could tell that she was having a hard time using a word as polite as casual.

"Hello, Im Aurora, I tend to spend alot of time here, so don't worry if i happen to be around at all hours of the day." Rora said with a slight smirk, she clearly didn't like the steps much, especially how they were treating Liliy and thought it was time to step in.

Vondavila looked scandelized and quite annoyed at the thought of Aurora spending alot of time at the Evans house.

Jonathon Evans seemed to finally notice the tension, "Yes, Yes, Aurora an old _family_ friend putting alot of emphasis on the family part and then realizing that he had an excuse to leave finished with, " I have to be on my way now, Lily can show the girls to their room and Aurora can you show Vondavila around a bit, Goodbye. He said and before waiting for an answer hopped into the carriage and road off.

"sure" both Lily and Rora said reluctantly, they both had a feeling this wouldn't go well.

Lily was currently of different kinds of torture that she would rather be enduring rather than showing Pansy and Petunia their room, while they complained about every little detail. The floor boards creaked, the window view was ugly, the furnature didn't match or currently their wasn't enough wallspace for the millions of posters Petunia owned. 'Hmmm i hear that bamboo up you fingernails hurt' Lily pondered however she was finding it to difficult to think about anything, so she tried to catch up with what Petunia was babbling about.

"He's just so hot..."

"Who?" Lily asked confused

Petunia looked at her like she was an idiot and gestured to the million posters Lily hadn't payed attention to what was on them, or should she say _who_ was on them, Petunia answered just as Lily realized who it was.

"Prince James of course."

The posters all had very uncreative slogans on them, like 'seen the rest, potter is way hotter'

"Isn't he dreamy" she continued to coo all about him blah blah blah.

Lily had to admit Prince James Potter was very attractive, with his wild ink black hair and pretty hazel eyes that had an interesting mix of shades of blue, green and brown. He also was quite muscular, but not burly like the butcher down the street, but lean with nice road shoulders. However there were some things that were more important than appearance such as personality.

"Prince Potter nephew of Lord Riddle, ye hi doubt he'll be a better leader than Lord Riddle , enslaving poor creatures without any proper rights..."

"But he's so swoon worthy" petunia answered as if that made everything okay.

Lily was dumbstruck, how shallow could you be?

"Petunia's the offical president of his fan club" Pansy stated like it was an honour or something.

"Aka his stalkers" Lily murmered under her breath.

"what did you say?" petunia snapped however it seemed petunia forgot what she was talking about in the first place when she noticed a _much_ more important issue.

"Is this what you call a closet?" But it appeared she wasn't looking for an answer as she continued talking.

"My dresses need more room than this hole in the wall can offer, What will i do, Think Petunia think,"

"That must be hard" Lily muttered under her breath quite enough that her step-sisters wouldn't hear.

"I've got it, I'm so brilliant"

'Not to mention modest' thought Lily

"I'll just have to use yours too" finished petunia.

...

"WHAT?" screamed Lily

Petunia ignored this though, "come on show it too us"

And just like that Lily felt her feet moving towards her room against her control. 'Shit' was the only thing Lily could think as petunia and pansy followed behind her.

As soon as they entered Lily's room, petunia zoned in on her closet and started to chuck all of Lily's clothes on the ground.

"Ughhh everything in this house is so small, we'll have to throw out some of this junk" petunia said in disgust kicking Lily's things around.

"Hey don't touch that! Get out of there!" usually Lily was a calm person, but she did have the firey temper was often joked about Redheads having. Lily had grabbed petunia arm about to throw her out of her room if she had to when petunia unfortunaly responded.

"Get you filthy hands off me and back off!"

Lily fought against the spell so hard, but it was no use, her body just wasn't listening to her head. 'Damn the spell' she thought angrily as she glared at petunia who was staring at her in shock, till she looked down and Lily saw as her face now shown with greed.

"Now I like that" she said reaching towards Lily's emerald pendant.

"Please don't touch it was a gift from my mother" Lily begged, she was hopping so desperatly that petunia wouldn't ask the one thing that she knew she would.

"Will you give it to me?" she asked smiling it was the cat that ate the canary smile, but at least Lily thought thankfully she had a choice with this response.

"No" she said bluntly hoping again that petunia would leave it alone.

Of course she didn't though.

"Oh come on it could be a welcome to the family gift and an apology for your coldness towards me,"

Before Lily could answer though she was interrupted.

"hand it over, I haven't got all day now" she said laughing

However she was quite surprised when a very distraught Lily ripped the pendant off her neck and handed it to petunia.

Long after petunia and pansy had left Lily sat on her bed to shocked to cry, that pendant was like a piece of her mother and now it was gone. How could her life get any worse, it was all because of the stupid curse, Lily hated that she couldn't fight it, that it took all her options away.

But there was no point to dwel on it Lily couldn't do anything to change it, at least she would be spending the day with Alice tomarrow that was bound to cheer her up. She and Alice were going to rally against the laws of Lord Riddle at the Hogsmead gallera which was going to have an appearance of Lord Riddle and his nephew prince Potter and it was a big opportunity for Alice and her to get their opionons heard. Lily was feeling slightly lifted as she thought about spending the day away from petunia and pansy, as she drifted off to sleep.

**(A.N. yehhh I'm almost at the appearance of a very sexy Prince i know, what will Lily's reaction be wait and see;). Anyway tell me what you think. Any questions ask. Thanks.**

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily Charmed **

**Disclaimer: WE all know that the genius J.K. Rowling created Harry Potter, not me. Also i don't own Ella Enchanted though i wish i did especially Prince Char Damn he's sexy ;)**

**Chapter 4...The Prince **

**(A.N. wonder who this chapters about, also i know i have been updating alot but thats because it's a weekend so i have more time to write however tomarrows Monday and i have school which means work, i know blah, i would rather be writing but i kind of don't want to fail my classes.) **

The next day while Lily was getting ready and meeting Alice, Prince James Potter was not too far away, on his way to the Hogsmead galleria where he was to make an appearance. However he wasn't always to keen on attending.

"Uncle must i really go to this thing" James had never been too fond of having to go to balls or big charity events, mostly because all the women that were constanly fawning over him and he was easily bored, he'd much rather be on his horse firebolt. He just looked the feeling of the wind on his face and pretending that he could just ride away from everything and everyones expectations for him.

"Oh course, we must keep the people happy and peaceful,"Lord riddle continued "remember image is everything, you are to be king soon you should know that"

"yeh, how could i forget _that_" James added sullingly

"you mustint forget, or the filthy monsters will take it as a sign of weakness and try to gain control, the giants have been acting rather viciously lately."

"I thought the giants had always been gentil folk" James asked confused.

"so, were the Werewolves till they lost control and murdered your father"

James just looked away he didn't like to be reminded of his father's death.

Riddle continued not noticing James withdrawl mood, "The thing with these filthy monsters is that they are completely human so they can't be trusted they could suddenly lose control and turn into murderous beasts." "But don't worry about that yet, i'll take care of it, you just smile and get associated with the people." He added grinning.

"Fine" James surrendered.

"Ohhh Lily this looks like a good spot" Alice said pointed to a large water fountain which was in the center of the square where Lord Riddle and Prince Potter would make their appearance. \it was the perfect location against their campaign for the rights of magical creatures; the palace had been forcing the creatures off their land and using them for slave labour. Alice and Lily had made it their responsibility to put a stop to this and in order to do that they needed more support.

"It's brilliant Alice" Lily complimented as the two girls got out their posters advertising the promotion for werewolf rights and to give back the land to its proper owners.

Just then, Lord Riddle came out, "greeting fair townspeople of..." lily smirked as one of the guards leaned down to whisper the name of the town into his ear.

"...Trill! Me and my Nephew Prince James Potter...however he was stopped by the irritating loud chanting of Prince potters fanclub, the loudest of all being Petunia , screaming, "WE WANT JAMES" and "GIVE US JAMES" louder and louder till finally Lord Riddle giving up his attempt to talk to the crowd announced, "I proudly give you my nephew Prince Potter."

This was met by a roar of screaming and if Lily wasn't mistaken some girls crying tears of happiness. "Pathetic" she said however was not heard in the slightest as prince James Potter has just walked out and was waving to the crowd charmingly.

"okay lets go" Lily said to Alice as they both stood up and started yelling, their messages trying to be heard over the other hysterical girls.

"STOP THE SALVE LABOUR!"

"WEREWOLVES DESERVE EQUALITY!

Lily and Alice were doing pretty well it seemed that people had started to notice them, however so had petunia and pansy and they looked furious as they came over.

"Lily get your ass down here now" petunia shrieked

Instead of saying no followed by some words her father wouldn't have approved of, she was forced down. Only able to glare at petunia.

"Go back to the house now" she hissed "your embarrassing me"

Lily looked up and down at petunia and the sign she was holding that read, "I Love you James" and had a lovely picture of petunia and a picture of Prince Potter in a heart. "I don't think you need me for that" she said angrily and she gave a hasty excuse to Alice and started heading grudgingly home.

James stared into the faces of about 50 girls all who were screaming his name and welding signs that insisted they were perfect for each other. He didn't even know their names! This was one of the main reasons he hated going to these events, all the girls were mindless lovesick obsessed and not to mention incredibly_ boring._ He just waved and smiled they didn't care what he said anyway.

"STOP SLAVE LABOUR" yelled a very silky voice.

James was quite bewildered most of these girls didn't know the difference between slaves and salves. Who was this girl? He looked all over the area he thought he heard her, but all he could see were screaming fan girls all pushing to get closer, if he wasn't so distracted he might have been worried.

However before he could finish combing the crowd with his eyes he was interrupted by a sharp yell from one of the girls 'actually words this time' he thought impressed usually they just scream and drool.

"Hey James?" Said a peticularly crazy looking one said, he hated answering their questions, but 'it was his responsibility' he thought darkly, just answer quickly get it over with.

"Yes?" He asked

"**Are you a fast runner?**"she asked. That was weird, but then again these girls were weird best be honest.

"Not really to be honest" maybe that would make them think he were less perfect, but instead a huge grin just spread across her face.

"uh ohh..." he didn't like that look.

"**GET HIM!**" she screamed and to James' horror all the girls came hurtling after him and the onl thought that came into his head was...

Run.

Stupid spell, now she was going to have to think of something to say to Alice, about leaving so appurtly and Alice didn't like it when lily was dishonest with her, plus Lily really was a really horrible lier.

Now maybe if Lily hadn't been so caught up in her thoughts she might have noticed the sound of boots skidding into the stone path behind her and maybe been more prepared when a tall shape came crasing into her, pulling them both into a flower bush at the side of the path.

"WHAT THE HEL...ARghhh!" Lily shouted as something covered her mouth, however people she could bite the hand she hear more footfalls on the gravel ones she hadn't heard before.

A lot of footfalls and she saw threw the bottom of the shrubbery she was currently knocked over behind like one hundread feet running past, astounded by the sudden turn of events she hadn't regained her composure till the last of the feet had run off. Her bag was lying a few feet away, she must have dropped it when...

Suddenly she became aware that she was not alone.

'Oh no they're catching up what am i going to do, wait _who_ is that? A girl in front of him with the most beautiful dark red wavey hair, seemed completly unaware of the fact that she was seconds away from being trampled to death. So he did the most gentlemanly thing he could think of grabbed her and pushed her out of the way himself included behind some bush.

The only problem was she seemed to be a little suprized and confused to put it lighly as she started screaming, 'she's going to give away our position' James thought frantically as he covered her mouth with his hand, 'she has such soft lips' he thought, but where have i heard her voice before, he thought about this as his crazy fans ran past screaming for him. He noticed though after their depature the small figure in his arms stiffen.

Lily turned her head to see what lunatic had, had the nerve to grab her and push her into a bush not to mention but their hands all over her face, only to look into the stunning hazel eyes of James potter, those posters don't do him justice she thought observing the perfection in front her, then remembering she was pissed at him.

"Prince Potter, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" she screamed at him.

"Okay, i wasn't expecting a thank you, but don't you think that's a bit much?" he asked.

"Are you crazy, you attacked _me_!" she yelled in disbelief

"but I saved you!"

"Did it ever occur to you Prince potter that I don't need or what you help?"

"Please call me James." He smiled winningly at her, she was beautiful specially with that flaming hair, now slightly tousled and emerald eyes that now blazed with such intensity, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Prince _Potter, _could you get off me" Lily body was practically screaming "NOOOO" at her, but she ignored that little voice

Amused James smiled down at her which was quite conveniant from his position her stomach was pressing against the ground, her head turned to look back at him while he was practally lying on top of her, he leaned down and murmered into her ear rather seductively she had to admit it saying, "are you sure that's what you want?"

"PERVERT, PRAT, GET THE HELL OFF!" Lily screamed this didn't seem to daper his mood though.

"i don't think we've been introduced" he said reaching out his hand.

"guess I forgot to mention my name before you tackled me" Lily said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, I _had _to grab you" Lily just raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Okay that came out wrong, I had too or we would both have been trampled to death.

"Not that I didn't have to fight the urge to" muttered James quietly enough that Lily didn't hear him.

"Anyway, as you know i am..." James started before lily cut in.

"What? Crazy? Perverted? A Total Conceited Jerk"

"nooooo, I'm Prince James Potter although i would prefer if you called me James."

"too bad, I'm Lily of Trill, now why don't you do to me, what you do to the poor mythical creatures, steal my land and enslave me for your benefit."

"Hey I have never taken anyone's rights away like that."

"Okay, then do you have a new plan for when you become king, or are you too busy with you jousting tournaments and fan clubs. Lily highly doubted he did, the rich were so ignorant to the troubles right under their noses probably because they're so high up in the air they don't realise.

This seemed to stump Prince Potter and Lily used that as her opportunity to escape as she started to walk home again.

"Goodbye, I would say it was nice meeting you, but it's not," Lily called behind her where james stood staring. "Good thing I won't be seeing you again" she muttered too low for him to hear.

"I Would not, I do like talking to you, you've got to be the first women who've i've met who hasn't swooned at the very sight of me."

Well she'd thought she had said that last bit quietly. And the arrogance of that boy! With an ego that size I'm suprized he can fit in his carriage.

"Well then i guess I've done you some good, you conceited git, you could use to have your head deflated a bit" Lily snapped barging away

"Wait, come back here for a second" he called almost frantically

_Damn _thought Lily as her feet turned traitor against her.

"What?" she practically snarled she really hated it when people made her do things, even if they didn't realise it.

"I must see you again" James stated he had never met a girl as captivating as Lily.

"You can see me again..." she said smiling evilly "Leaving" she finished as she once again stormed off only to notice _he_ was following her and of course he happened to have long legs to go with his tall broad stature, that wasn't the point though, the point was he seemed to find it easy to keep up with her.

"Lily please, I'm having this bal..." however Lily just realised that she was missing her bag halfway through crossing the path.

"Where did my bag go?" Lily wondered however she could faintly remember seeing it on the ground, but at the time she was more worried about the stranger who decided to play hero and push them both into the plant life.

"Oh yeh, it's back there," but before she could turn around to get it, James was already running in the direction of where she'd left it.

"Fear not fair maiden, I will retrieve your lost treasure, don't move"

Insantly her feet froze in place _shit_ she thought _at least it was a nice day out the branches swaying in the wind, the sound of hoves ecoing on the ground as... NO NO no this is soooo not happening I've got to be the most unlucky person ever!I'm going to kill him if he dosn't get here soon"_

Lily had in fact heard the sound of a very fast approaching carriage, the only problem was she was stuck standing in the worse possible place. In the middle of the road too close after the sharp turn in the road that the driver wouldn't be able to stop in time. If Lily survived this the kingdom was going to have to start looking for a new future king.

Lily could hear the sound of the houves as they swerved quickly around the corner.

5 Feet...

The driver looked alarmed and seemed to be trying to stop the horses, but he was too close.

4 Feet...

3 Feet...

She swore she could have hear a rich voice yelling at her name, but she couldn't move, she just couldn't _Bloody Hell _

2 Feet..._This is where I die I gue..._but just then a firm body rammed into hers again, the two bodies were falling although this time Lily fell on top and to her horror, she continued to fall her body colliding with his as her head continued to descend due to the force of the fall.

However the only thought that popped into her head was, _Shit, How do i get myself into these situations? _

As the distance between Lily and James decreased, her lips were millimetres away from his lips when...

**(A.N. This is were I end my chapter sort of a cliftie. sorry, I couldn't help myself, what will happen next, who knows. Comment and maybe I'll write, I need some support here! I have all this homework i should be doing, but I am neglecting for you. ;) not that i don't mind. Thanks again to all the people who have favourited my story I give you props! As I said before i have alot of homework now, High school homework sucks!, and i know i have been updating alot, but i might not for a little while depends how things go, so if you start to wonder no, i haven't disappeared off the face of the earth, I hate it when author's do that! Anyway I'm rambling so Thanks for reading this remember R&R and if you want you can R&R&R which is read, review and recommend ****)**

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily charmed**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own harry potter (like come on who has never wanted to go to Hogwarts) I don't. I can still wait on my owl though maybe they forgot me **

**(A.N. I know I'm horrible, if I didn't know what would happen I'd probably want to strangle myself for leaving me hanging. If your crazy you might understand what I just said. Anyway on with the chapter, the suspense is killlllllinnnngggg me, What will happen Next? Im not even sure I know this story has a mind of it's own!.R&ROh and this chapter to MaryandMarlin your hilarious!) **

**Chapter 5...The Problem**

**Recap**_: _

_..._

Lily's arms which had been pretty much flailing uselessly right up intill now, seemed to remember they should break her fall, and her hands crashed into the ground right on either side of Prince Potters head. Lily's face which had been rocketing towards James's stopped with the support of her hands. However, not exactly soon enough to prevent such a soft brush neither probably would have thought happened, if not for the split second heat that skimmed their lips and the electric shock.

This it seemed was not the problem since Lily was damned well going to try to pretend it didn't happen and James half believed he just imagined it.

The problem was that they were now entangled at the side of the road, Lily on top, her arms on either side of James head their faces mere centemetres away. And neither seemed to be able to move.

"_Those posters definativly do him justice, the curve of his jaw, the slight tilt of his lips and those beautiful hazel eyes, all those shades of blue, brown and green, is that some gold flecks I...Wait what the hell am I doing, I HATE him!" Lily thought stubbornily _

"_She's the most gorgeous girl I have every met and she's lying on top of me right now!" james though estatically, "I must be dreaming...Wait what if I am dreaming or worse dead, I bet those crazy fangirls killed me? But how can I know for sure...I got it" _Jamesconcluded_. _Jamescouldbea_ little _thicksometimes

Lily was about to say something to break the stunned silence when Prince Potter beat her to it. "You know," James murmered in her ear which only made her blush good thing he didn't seem to notice and continued, "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." He smirked at her.

Wrong move.

Lily sat back which since she was lying on him only resulted in straddling him, he completely unaware how pissed she was half at herself for looking at him like _that _and half at him for being a sick-minded dick, anyway he was quite surprised when Lily hand slammed into his cheek. 

While Prince potter was cursing, at the pain on his face, Lily scrambled up, today was not turning out like she expected, almost being trampled to death _twice_, Kind of kissing Prince James Potter (not that she would ever admit it) and proceeding to slap the future king which now seemed to be leaving quite a mark.

"I know I shouldn't have said that' James said backtracking, "but I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming"

"you'll have to work a lot harder on your deceiving skills if you plan on becoming king, your a worst liar than I am." Lily said coldly.

"Lily, please let me make it up to you, come to the precordination ba..."

"LILY" an annoying voice practically screeched.

_Shit_ Lily said turning around, it was Petunia.

_Shit _thought James looking at the girl clad in delusional shirts proclaiming their love which apparently James thought he had missed the message. For she was definitively a fan or should he say sycopath, whatever same thing, lucky she didn't seem to be paying attention to him, but Lily instead. On second thought maybe that's not a good thing, James thought looking at how furious the girl looked, he briefly wondered what Lily had done that was so horrible.

"Lily, get over her, NOW!" Petunia hissed frantically.

_Shit_, Lily could tell this wouldn't end well, and it was all _his_ fault!

"What, lily said angrily cursing her treacherous feet she would have done anything to walk away rather than be forced to listen to Petunia a moment longer.

"What are you doing here with Prince James!" Petunia acused looking at lily suscpiously like Lily would be trying to seduce Prince potter or something.

"What no binoculars this time?, I thought since you practically stalk him, you might know a bit more about his daily routine." Lily replied smirking, also glad she succeded in answering vaguagly she didn't think petunia would understand the whole, we've been tangled together at the side of the rode for most of the day, however much it was his fault to Petunia he was blameless Prince who happened to have the misfortune of tackling me to the ground whenever he so much as desired and I was just a slut. Yeh, Lily didn;t plan on telling Petunia what happened for a very long time, ever actually.

Petunia just ignored Lily's comment though, and seeing as the prince was still staring at Lily (unknown to lily who had her back to him) Petunia called rather loudly in a condescending tone clearly so prince potter would hear.

"Did I not tell you to go home, shouldn't you be cleaning the house or making food or something, isn't that what you do since your practically a _servant_" petunia obviously meant to put a lot of emphasis on the servant part, Like lily cared what that git thought of her.

James however was getting the opposite empression of the one petunia had been trying to set. "So she's hard working and self-reliant too, Lily, where had you been hiding all my life?" James pondered.

"Besides," petunia said now in a hushed tone so only lily could hear, "why would he want you anyway, it's me he wants."

"**yeh, Lying on the table with an apple in your mouth" **Lily smiled even if she wasn't vying for James attention, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the visual, however she was rudey interrupted by petunia affronted tone.

"Well shut your mouth and go home now, he obviously wants to spend some alone time with me."

"yeh we'll see about that" lily tryed to mutter but her lips had clamped shut. _Damn not again _she thought as she started on the walk home, but was slightly cheered at what she knew would be dissapoinment for petunia, after fully experiencing James reaction to fan girls (running from them) she had a feeling petunia's and prince potters "alone" time would be brief.

James seeing lily walking away towards the path called out to her, he_ couldn't _ lose this one. "LILY!"

Although Lily couldn't answer though, not that she would know what to say if petunia wouldn't have told her to shut her mouth. So she just hurrided away, she was rather confused about Prince Potter while she despised his arrogance and pervertedness, she couldn't help but think of the burst of heat and shock that had shook her when their lips might, might! Have skimmed on accident! "_Oh, well he'll probably forget about me by the time he gets back to his castle_"

Little did Lily know James had no intention of forgetting that fiery redhead who had made the most memorable impression on him, ever. He was already planning on how to find her, he would start as soon as he could get away from this sociopath. James knew he wasn't a good runner, but thought he'd take his chances after this girl had described watching him through his windows, which she seemed to think meant they were in love instead of stalkerish and creepy.

However, as he ran away half fearing for his life he wondered, "Who is this Lily of Trill?" he sure like to find out.

**(A.N. There you go I know I haven't been updating as much, but I blame school anyway, I should be updating every 2-3 days maybe more on the weekends depending if I'm working. If you're wondering when I'm going to introduce the other marauders besides peter not sure if I'm putting him in the story already have a backstabbing evil monster. But Sirius will probably show up in the end of the next chapter, as which character? is for me to know and you to find out and Remus will probably show up in the beginning of the chapter after next, soon I changed the plot abit with certain characters to fit my story more, but it should be fun. Wow this author note is pretty long, but remember R&R reviews power my drive to continue. ;) **

**Plus this chapter is dedicated to Maryandmerlin who is so awesome she deserves a sexy James Potter to tackle her to the ground.**

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily Charmed**

**Disclaimer: I've said this 5 times already and it sucks more every time, I do not own harry potter or Ella enchanted. Or the sexy characters that come with them. **

**A.N. This chapter makes me sad and angry, but it's also when the fun begins and i introduce a new character you might have been wondering when he'd be making his appearance. Thanks again to the magnificent MaryandMerlin your comment made my day;) Rememeber plz R&R everybody! On with the chapter! **

**Chapter 6...The Order**

"Ittttt'ssssss...Tiiiimmmmeee...To...Wakkkkkkeeee...Up..." a voice practically hummed.

"No, Let me sleeppppp" moaned Lily

"But this is your concisenceeeee"

"well then I've officially gone mad arguing with myself after my conscience woke me up, i blame rora she's always been a bad influence" Lily mock pondered aloud.

"don't worry about that" the voice said dismissively "however i have noticed that rora's been looking fine and young too" Lily's "conscience" continued.

"great, now my conscience is a pervert"

"oh well" Lily felt the bed sink down again "everyone has a deep dark desire that you can only suppress for so long" Suddenly there was a burst of coldness that attacked lily, because _someone_ had ripped off her covers again.

WHAM!

Lily who had been thinking or trying not to think about the only desire she'd had lately besides not being cursed, was quite suprized by the turn of events and fell out of bed in shock right on her butt. While she started cursing, Aurora who couldn't really say anything about the words (which her father probably wouldn't approve of) that were coming out of Lily's mouth especially since she'd taught most of them to lily (on accident of course) ignorded her and continued,

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed or in this case, " Rora said smiling "Fell but, you know it's your own fault for not listening to your conscience, anyway i thought you might want to know that you're going to be late for your class.

_Shit, _Lily could tell this wouldn't be a good day, her luck hadn't been very good lately with a certain encounter with the annoying, ignorant, perverted, gorgeous, evil, big-headed Prince Pot... _wait WHAT! I DID NOT JUST SAY GORGOUS! Sure Prince Potter might have been a tiny winy bit attractive does not make up for his other qualities!_

_However... Lily could have sworn she had saw something nice in his eyes if only for a second, maybe he wasn't that bad..._

_NO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM LILY! _

_Great now she actually _was_ arguing with herself! _

_Just don't think of him you have you debate today against, Petunia no less, you can show what an idiot she is. _Lily smirked

Lily who had a late birthday was attending the Trill community college, sure there was an amazing one near the castle which was where all the rich sons and daughters or lords and ladies went it had been named after the castle itself Hogwarts, the most elite school there was around, however much lily would love to go their she just couldn't afford it. Plus trill has a great college, Hogwarts is probably full of stuck up kids, too rich to care about real issues. Lily had a big project she had today, her and Alice had been perfecting it for months. It was on whether enslavement of wild and magical creatures were cruel or crucial. Lily obviously was going with cruel.

Petunia on the other hand mostly stared at her posters rather creepy manner sighing occasionally, Lily had a feeling that her step-sister debate would focus less on magical creatures and more on the object of her and her fellow members of prince Potters fanclub (more like stalkers in Lily's and Alices opinion) obsession.

The problem was seeingas Lily was supposed to be there 5 minutes ago she was going to be late, very late.

_Shit._ _I know this is going to be a bad day._

Not even Lily could tell yet how bad the day would turn out though.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(**A.N. I'm not sure if these will show up, but they're my new scence dividers the other ones didn't show up.)**

" ...Or the Werewolves are enslaved under horrific conditions, cruel enforcers and no wages all because they are forced to live with a curse once a month that they did not ask for" Lily stated passionately continuing "All These creatures i've mentioned today from giants to werewolves and any in between, while may be different from us, they are not monsters and nor do they deserve to be treated as one. By enslaving them _we _become the true monsters."

"Nice work miss Evans"

Lily smiled her world issues teacher professor McGonagall looked very impressed, Lily knew McGonagall had a soft spot for her even though she was very strict with the rules. She liked Lily because of her kindness and passion for equality, unlike _some_ members of the class...

"Ok... Miss Salazar...It's your turn now" the professor continued sighing.

Petunia stepped up to the podium.

"Oh...right...kay"

"Lord Riddle has been doing a fantastic job in my opinion, what my ungrateful opponent can obviously not understand is the benefits to using those foul uncontrollable beasts, for something useful, and by doing so is protecting our families while improving our towns, all free of charge to the public!..." petunia said gleefully like it was the most wonderful thing.

"It's only free of charge is because those poor creatures have been enslaved by the only foul uncontrollable beast I know, Lord Riddle!" lily interrupted no longer able to contain herself. "not that I have a lot of hope for his nephew either" Lily said quietly so no one else would hear.

"You obviously know nothing Prince James is already perfect for king, right girls?" Petunia said winking at the rest of the class which unfortunately were all quite dimwitted and happened to be part of the **P.E.E.P.E.R.S.**

(Lily's and Alice's new name for the fan club) **P**rince **E**normous **E**go **P**otter **E**ngrossed **R**idiculous **S**talkers.

The PEEPERS did not disappoint, with their screams of yeah and the one girl who Lily thought looked quite unhinged who had screamed "I love you Prince James"

"Ah yes..." Lily said smirking cooly she was getting angrier by the second how could so many girls fall for such a prat? "See I'm wondering if my opponent is judging this by Prince Potters amazing lack of involvement in any important issues besides public appearance of course or, **How **hot** she thinks his** ass **is?"**

Professor McGonagall seemed shocked by Lily's outburst _not that she didn't agree_. However couldn't stand to show favouritism.

"Miss Evans!..."

Neither of the two girls seemed to notice however too caught up in their argument to notice.

Petunia who seemed quite flustered yelled,

"Oh shut up, your soo annoying with your monster rights things all the time, like you know anything about Prince James. You know nothing because your just a stupid little girl" However before Lily could give back her a piece of her mind petunia concluded,

"Admit it"

_Damn_

No I will not say that she can't make me, but no sooner had Lily thought this had the words come out of her mouth.  
"I know nothing because I'm just a stupid little girl"

While all the other students laughed and McGonagall said an astounded "Miss Evans!", Petunia was looking at Lily strangely, _Why would she say that, word for word, weird...I wonder..._

"Lily hold your tongue" Petunia said almost questionably with an evil glint in her eye.

Immediately Lily stuck her tongue out and pinched it between her two fingers.

_Damn, Shit, Professor McGonagall isn't going to like this, _

McGonagall looked at Lily truly amazed Lily's argument was much better, but then she started acting so inappropriately! She had no choice she was a professional. "Im sorry miss Evans, but if you cannot behave yourself while discussing something this serious I'm afraid I have to announce Petunia the winner.

_Bloody Hell _though Lily who at the moment would like to do nothing more than throttle Petunia _I spent so much time on that assignment! _

_At_ _least Alice is_ _taking me out _though Lily, Alice had noticed that Lily had been more down lately ever since the steps had arrived and announced her plan 'to make Lily forget about those...witches or something similar in sound" Well this day can't get any worse right Lily thought Although Lily should have known, "that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alice had noticed lately how strange Lily had been acting lately specially about her step-sisters and was determined to find out what it was about, the only problem was getting Lily to tell her.

"Lily whats up with you lately?"

"Nothing" Lily replied quickly perhaps too quickly, but she knew this was coming for a while now she wished she could tell Alice everything she knew she would never use Lily's secret against her, but her mother had commanded her before she had died.

"It's not nothing Lil, you have been acting strange lately, well stranger than normal" Alice joked but lily's silence soon made her remember what was so important.

"You have been acting off especially around Petunia and Pansy. Well mostly Petunia Pansy so stupid i doubt she can string a few words together she mostly just follows Petunia around like a shadow...

"Alice I'm fine...however just aas she said this she saw said step-sisters walking in her and Alices diection luckily they didn't seem to notice. Lily decided to do the brave thing and ducked behind a large advertisement cutout.

"There they are! Quick don't let them see you"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Petunia had been thinking (It had been quite a bit of work of course) Lily had acted strange ever since Petunia first met her, Petunia thought maybe she was just weird, but over time noticed Lily often did whatever Petunia told her to. At first she thought maybe Lily didn't have any backbone, but the thing is Lily did have a uncontrollable temper and ever when she told her to do something Petunia swore she saw a hint of resentment there.

However it wasn't till lily had said exactly what petunia had told her to that she started to wonder...

"Pansy have you noticed anything different about Lily?"

Pansy just looked at her stupidly, "Lily, No, not really.

This wasn't a surprise to Petunia she doubted Pansy knew it got brighter after the sun rose. Oh well not everyone could have wit like petunia thought to herself rather modestly of course.

Just then though she spotted and irritating girl who looked very familiar...oh it was that foreigner Ally or something and look what the cat dragged in she thought bitterly as Lily came into view. Time to test her theory.

"LILYYYYYYY! Come here now! And sure enough a very annoyed looking Lily can stomping over there.

Now petunia just had to think of something that Lily would never do and see if she would actually do it after Petunia ordered her to do, just as her eyes landed on some scented soap on the outside vendor table...aha.

"What do you want!" Lily wanted nothing more than to leave specially with Petunia wearing the whole cat who ate the canary smile, which in Lily's book equalled something bad

"Just a little thing, Take that..."

Before Lily could think about how there was no way Petunia would turn her into a thief her hand shot out and stuffed the soap into her bag.

_Dammit_!

"Oh Noooo" Lily didn't even try to fake innocence she knew that Petunia knew her secret even if she didn't know the exact reasons, Lily knew this wouldn't end well.

She wasn't sure if Pansy knew, she was too dumb to figure it out herself, Lily seriously doubted she would notice if she had three heads, but this didn't stop Pansy from pointing greedily at some bottle and saying, "Oh and that potion too"

"No!" Lily replied, but like always she couldn't stop her hands from snaching the bottle of the display and stuffing it into her purse. She had been lucky no had seen her, but no doubt with Lily's luck she would be caught if she couldn't get them to stop ordering her.

"Ok, That's enough" Lily said half hopeful half angry, but when she saw that look in petunia eyes she knew, petunia had one final plan to torment Lily.

"fine, Just one more thing that you must do for me," she paused making sure that Lily's instructions were clear enough she couldn't get out of them in any way.

"I order you, to take those..." she smirked evily at Lily.

Lily was freaking out. Sure the other things were small and little, but petunia was clearly pointing to a pair of very expensive and delicate glass heels. _Can't i just die here now_ lily thought she would rather be anywhere else in the world right now, but her stupid stupid feet were already leading her to the location of the shoes...

"Please Petunia, don't make me do this" Lily couldn't believe she was begging anything of Petunia, but she had no other choice, she had already grabbed her right hand trying to prevent it from carrying out its task.

"Hmmm well," petunia pretended to think about it, "Since you asked me so politely...' she continued smiling at lily, whose heart had leap with hope...

"No. Take them now!"

_I hate her_ Lily thought as her heart plummeted and she tried insucessfully to jam to loud clanky shoes into her bag which was to small, howver that was the least of the worries as one of the guards who patrolled the shops saw her.

She still hadn't stolen the shoes yet and petunia had demanded it, so she simply froze while the guard came closer...

And closer...

Till finally "Lily run!" Said a very happy voice which seemed almost strained with laughter.

If Lily didn't hate Petunia she would have been most grateful for those two words in her entire life, but since it was Petunia's fault in the first place she felt only anger.

She unfortunately did not have time to kill petunia so instead she barrelled past them dropping the shoes and pushed them aside. While Lily was a very fast runner, the guard had, had much more time to catch up with her and call in reinforcements.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! _

Lily had noticed a second earlier that she was about to run into one of the pillars, Lily who had no explanation for why she had tried to steal the shoes did not plan on letting the guards catch her, and was glad she had not run into the pillar, but it seemed one of the guards weren't so lucky as Lily was as he proceeded to smash into it.

_Damn. Damn. DAMN! _

Lily who had finally managed to get more far away from the guards if only she wasn't so easy to follow! Her dark vibrant red hair was like a beacon to the guards. If she could just make it out of the store complex, they hadn't really seen her face she might survive this.

However her luck seemed to run out as, the vendors who were completely unaware to that Lily was a little busy keep trying to get her to try new perfumes and sandwiches. _I really hate salespeople they're so irritating! Can't they see I'm busy trying to not get arrested! _ Lily would had to stop everytime someone told her to, was quickly losing ground to the guards, who had no such concerns.

The guards seemed to have finally corned her, as she was surrounded pushing closer and closer to the rail, with that stupid banner. The poster had been hung up the other day in precipitation the Lord riddle and his nephew's arrival.

All the same, the banner now looked quite sturdy;_ I've definitively gone mad, absolutely bonkers, if I'm considering this...but do i really want to be arrested. _

Lily was quickly weighing her options she could either, try to use a banner to somehow escape or be arrested. Lily decided to do the most rational thing, as she grabbed a part of the banner and jumped off the second floor. _Thank goodness_ Lily thought as the banner didn't snap outright under her weight sending her plummeting to her death.

Was it just her or was Lily's life getting more dangerous every day.

Yet, this thought was pushed from her mind, when she heard a sudden

_**RIP!**_

_Bloody HELL! _Lily thought as the banner continued to tear sending her descending downward at a rate which was better than expected, but now that she thought about it she could have screamed that first part, it might explain why everyone was staring at her.

_That or the fact that some crazy girl just came flying down clinging to a half ripped banner in an attempt to escape the guards. _ A voice in the back of her head replied sarcastically.

_Shut up _thought the other part of lily.

_Great arguing with yourself again, Lily's finally snapped. _The first voice said.

_Why am i talking inside my head to myself in third person? The other voice said. _

_Don't know you are acting kind of crazy..._. The first voice replied.

"Shut up! We don't have time for this!" Lily yelled running only realising that even more people were staring at her weirdly probably because she said that last part aloud.

Lily ignored this, and started to jump over a barrel that happened to be in her way. Around this time, though the guards had caught up and yelled "Freeze!"

_I am never going to live this down,_ Lily thought miserably, as her body froze mid jump, she could have swore her body froze in midair, till gravity seemed to remember it's job and she came crashing down on the barrel of wine and the guards hand-cuffed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I wonder if Lily has gotten my invation yet? And what will her response be? Anyone else would never even think to turn it down, but when has Lily been like anyone else? _James sighed he couldn't seem to get his mind of Lily lately and it was driving him crazy.

Uncle Tom, chose this moment to walk in.

"James I have the perfect job for our future king!

"What Uncle?" he was kind of annoyed at being interrupted, couldn't he just obsess in peace? Nevertheless maybe it would help get his mind off a certain fiery redhead.

"Some guards have been assigned to patrol the forests, to make sure all is well for your coringnation, however I was wondering if you wished to accompany them, it is a hazardous journey, so you don't have to go if you're too scared." Lord Riddle replied smoothly with a smile on his face.

James usually would have taken offense if anyone else had said that, but one he knew that was just how his uncle acted always worrying about him and two he was far too distracted.

"No, I will go with them."

"Good and James..."

"Yes, uncle?"

"Do be careful I wouldn't want anything to happen to you like what happened to your father." Riddle smiled as if the thought amused him, but James did not notice.

"I'll be fine, I will go to help prepare for the journey." James said as he left.

After he was gone, riddle turned to his snake, which because of her stealth and control was often unnoticed.

"Yes Nagini, let's just hope this plan works and if not, well you know how uncontrollable those werewolves are." Riddle said with a laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"YOU SHAMEFUL, HORRIBLE, STUPID GIRL!"

Lily sighed this had been going on for an hour, much to the delight of petunia and pansy and her step mother didn't seem to have problem coming up with any more.

Aurora seemed to have had enough though, Lily who had not had practically any time to explain to Aurora what happened, since she had been one of few who originally knew of the "gift", however Lily had managed to get out "Curse. Petunia. Not my fault. before her step-mother had started screaming.

"Maybe she was put up to it!" Rora replied angrily glaring at petunia and Pansy who were almost crying with laughter.

Petunia, whom Lily had a head almost as empty as Pansy, seemed to instead be filled with ways to make lily's life horrible. And was sparked with inspiration after seeing a very confused and Worry looking Alice walking up the drive.

"She's right mother, someone forced lily to do it, me and Pansy saw everything" petunia said innocently, but when Vondavila's back was turned she hissed in Lily's ear,

"Say, Alice did it"

Lily could feel the blood drain from her face as vondavila asked, "Well then, who made you do it? You foolish girl...Answer me!"

Lily could only whisper it quietly in defeat as petunia smirked .

"Alice, I knew it, her and her whole family are just untrustworthy beggars!"

"Mother look who just arrived" petunia said in a fake worried tone.

"How dare that wretched scum come here," Lily step mother said with disgust "send her away and tell her you never want to see her again!"

Lily felt dead inside, no it couldn't Alice was her best friend sometimes the only person who could cheer her up, she couldn't lose her, she just couldn't.

"Please, don't make me do this, I beg you!"

Vondavila was not moved and just replied, "just do it already"

"And tell her it's because you could never be friends with a mudblood!" added petunia cruelly. Referiung to the awful name for someone as poor as Alice. As often said by cold-hearted rich filith, "so dirtpoor mud runs in their veins."

"No please..." Lily knew how badly that would hurt Alice it still bothered her when people talked about how poor she was, but coming from Lily...she shuddered what Alice would think of herself.

"DO IT NOW!" her stepmother screeched apparently angered at the Lily's slow pace.

Lily had no choice, but to march to the door and slowly open it.

Alice who before looked worrided at seeing Lily was okay looked much more relieved.

"Oh thank goodness your alright, i was so scared that something bad happened.

Lily who had not cried since after her mother's death, did now, kind hearted Alice and lily was going to destroy her.

Alice seeing lily tears looked worried, "Are you alright, Lily? What's wrong, you know you can tell me anything"

_Wrong_ Lily thought the one thing she wanted to tell Alice most she couldn't instead the evil words she feared were forced out of her mouth,

"I..I..ne...ev..er...wan..nt..to...se...e..y..yo..u...a.g..ai...in..." Lily choked out quietly.

"Very funny lil" Alice replied, but at look on Lily's face soon made her frown and her eyes lit with confusion.

"Bu..t...we've been best friends since we were 8!" Alice looked really upset now.

However Lily was not done hurting Alice and herself for that matter as she delivered the final horrific blow.

"I...i...co...ou...ld..n...bb...be...frie...eends...wi..thh...a..mud..blood..." Lily said so quietly she half hoped Alice didn't hear her, but the look on her face told Lily she had.

"Please" Lily begged tears flowing down her cheeks, "just leave"

Lily said and as she closed the door, it felt like a dagger in the heart, this was the last straw and Lily knew what she had to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lily sat up late at night with Aurora telling her, her plan.

"I have to find her, this curse has made me do a lot of unpleasant and irritating things, but this is just too far." Lily said shakily Alice's face still haunted her.

"but Lily it's dangerous" Rora sounded contemplative for once.

"I thought danger was you middle name," Lily joked but Rora seemed too worried so she continued, "besides Petunia knows she can control me know imagine all terrible things she could make me do, just look at Alice..."

Rora sensing that lily was going to only get more upset said decisively, "Fine, but only if you promise to take something with you, he'll help you loads even if he can be a little...um..interesting sometimes."

"I don't know Rora, some of your ideas don't always work out too well..." Liliy said uncertainly. As she saw Rora take a book off the shelf.

"I'm serious l..." Aurora started only to be broken off by a deep masculine voice.

"But you can't be Sirius, I'm Sirius!"

Aurora just sighed dramactically though Lily could see she was amused, "Lily," she said turning the book around, "This is Sirius Black."

"Hello beautiful" the voice said teasingly.

Lily finally saw where the voice was coming from.

_Isn't my life confusing enough? _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**(A.N. I know this chapter has taken really long, but as you can see it's more than double the length of my other chapters! I know i should probably made it 2 chapters, the rest of my chapters will probably be shorter, but i said that i was going to introduce a new character in chapter 6 and damnit i was. So hope you enjoyed, The Adventure BEGINS! **** you'll probably see another character you've been expecting next chapter, but maybe not in the form you suspected oOoOohh. Anyway thanks to everyone who reads my story and extra thanks to reviewers they help make the story better and they also make me feel happy ;) So R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lily Charmed **

**Disclaimer: There is no way that I could own something as awesome as Harry Potter and Ella enchanted although i'm helping their lovechild (Lily Charmed) flourish. So don't sue me!, unless you really want the whole 15 dollars I have. **

**A.N. I know i haven't updated as much as i want to, but I keep getting more homework at school! I'm also starting up my self-defense classes/kickboxing classes (I'm a blue belt!) and I'm sick plus I work! My life is sooo busy, but I will push through (More like push my homework off till the last minute) to make sure that i can update. I'm pretty sure that another character will be added to the story although not in the creature you may expect. This story is not exactly like Ella enchanted the main points are there plus important scenes, but as I've said before this is a love child between Harry potter and Ella enchanted and I want to add some of my own aspects to it. **

**I know this authors note is really long, but just one more thing, someone noted that I make some spelling errors and that I should get a beta, but i can't get one yet because I'm still a new member and you have to wait at least a month. **

**Anyway on with the story! **

**Chapter 7...The surprise. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lily screamed staring at the book.

It looked like a normal book nice bright book, well it looked as normal as any book could be with a head floating on the cover, behind what looked as clear as glass, but not as hard. The head could be considered quite attractive, with pale grey eyes and long dark wavy hair that would fall just short of his shoulders if well...he had any. The thing that struck Lily most was the mischievous smile on his lips and his eyes that sparked with a promise of trouble.

Now he was pouting, wait! Can a book pout! And I thought my life was messed up before! I never thought i would be contemplating whether a book can pout! Lily thought.

"I must say that, I've never been greeted that way by a woman before." The book-man-thing said still pouting though Lily could tell he thought her reaction was funny.

"Well maybe your losing, your touch Sirius" Aurora said with a smirk.

"WHAT! NEVER! Sirius Black losing his touch it's not possible! He can charm women no matter what form he is in" Black said shocked tone like the mere thought.

"Yeh, because women are just lining up to see you these days"

"that's because you hid me from them, don't want to share my charming Rora, don't worry there's plenty of me to go around."

"Don't make me lose my breakfast it was very delicious, eyes and some juicy crisp bacon, simply mouth watering" Rora said smiling evilly.

"You're so cruel women, that hurt me right...Sirius looked down...Dammit the joke's not funny when you don't know where you heart is" Sirius pouted again looking very much like a sad puppy **(A.N. heheheh)**

Lily however only was more dumbfounded by the whole conversation between Rora and Sirius.

Rora finally noticing Lily shocked expression decided maybe she should have explained first.

"oh yeh, sorry Lily maybe i should explain first."

"You think?" Lily said sarcastically having just experienced the biggest shock in her life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The full moon's pale light bathed the room bringing out the contours of the two women in the room. Lily thought of what it would like to be normal not having evil stepfamily and curses to break. There's no point regretting what was never mine Lily thought.

"Ok, here is the story," Rora said setting down Sirius on the bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(**A.N. I'm not going to put quotations unless Sirius says something, Rora saying the rest.) **

About 10 years ago, it was raining really hard, but I had to get that healing drought because you had this really gross cold and you know I'm terrible at those potions so I went to this village where more powerful witches have covens. That's when I saw this angry looking witch "Crazy too" anyway she threw this book out onto the ground. Saying 'that's what you get you arrogant git!' 'Try and break up with _me_, no one breaks up with me' 'curse you!' then she stormed back into her house leaving this rather nice looking book on the ground. "Ha you called me nice looking!, I always knew you were secretly lusting after me!" that was before I flipped it over and saw..."the most beautiful face in the world" him. Aurora continued rolling her eyes.

This idiot got himself turned into a book for trying to break up with her saying, "that we both were different people and needed different things" Sirius broke in, but Rora just replied, "Yeh right, you told her one woman could not just hold your interest and tried to break up with her!" Well I accidently let it slip that I was a witch and he begged me, "it's not my fault you can't resist my charms!" Sirius replied. Again moving on, Rora said laughing, I couldn't just leave him there I had the sneaking suspicion the witch might try and burn him, so I tried to change him back.

"And it didn't work, she just made me fatter" Sirius muttered.

Lily who had been still overcoming her shock was confused at the fat part.

"Fat? What do you mean"

What this ungrateful stack of pages is talking about is while my spells didn't exactly make him human again, I made him more useful.

At Lily's still confused look she continued,

"See when that witch turned him into a book all the things he knew became pages, well less of pages and more of a front and back cover with a few paragraphs of writing" Rora said smirking.

"Hey, that knowledge is worthless, I know things you can't learn from a book" Sirius said swaggering his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sirius we've been over this, You. Are. A. Book! and I don't date books!" Rora said clearly frustrated must be at the fact that Sirius bugged her all the time though lily wasn't quite so sure. "Besides don't act like I don't remember why you're a book"

"But dearest darlykins" Sirius said in a sugary voice "that was a long time ago before I met you and all the other women were shunned by your radiance"

"yeh or it could be the fact that you don't have any legs to find any other women"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you were saying about making Sirius, what was it oh yeh, fatter" lily said putting air quotations around the word.

"oh yeh, well anyway my spell worked pretty well so know he's can see anything and everything! That's why I want you to take him with you"

"What? Wait See? Rora you realise he's a book right?"

"Of course I do, I have him whining about it all the time" she said pointing at Sirius who proceeded to pout.

"Anyway it's easier if I show you..."

Lily just stared at her in disbelief, but then again Sirius was definitively no normal book.

"Show me Martina!" Rora said clearly not even looking at the book! How was she supposed to find anything?

To Lily's utter amazement though up opened a page of the book showing a large picture the thing was the picture was moving!

"Whoa I heard there were certain enchantments that could be done to pictures to make them move, but I didn't think it was actually true!"

Lily looked at the picture more closely, it just amazed her to see magic used to do such a wonderful thing. Lily had always looked portraits to freeze a moment in time, but this was better it was like watching life, experiencing it. But that magic and spells could do this...Lily had never really been fond of it, mostly because all she could ever think about was her curse. Sure Rora could technically do magic, she was a housewitch, but her magic was a little unpredictable so she often didn't use it unless for small things.

Lily who was staring open-mouthed at Sirius, closed it.

"I know I'm so fabulous!, not to mention attractive, radian...``

"Yeh whatever, don't boost his ego any more please`` Rora said rolling her eyes.

"You wound me, love"

Both Lily and Aurora chose to ignore Sirius. However he didn't seem to like being annoyed much, lily noted as he pouted again.

"So how is this supposed to help?" Lily questioned as she leaned in closer to look at the picture better, there were people walking around and a tiny figure that looked oddly familiar, a thought tickling the edges of Lily's brain, but she couldn't hold on to it.

Aurora looked a little closer to the page.

"Well duh, the book shows you what you ask for"

"What now I'm just, _the_ _book_" Sirius complained and Lily had to resist the urge to laugh he said the word book like it was the vilest of things. Instead lily tried to concentrate on what Rora had said.

"Wait, is _that_ Martina?" lily said squinting at the tiny figure," I didn't know witches were so small"

Rora looked at Lily like she was an idiot, "Lily, they're not, Martina's in Giant Ville, jeez do I look like I'm a foot tall?"

Lily blushed embarrassed, she hadn't thought of that. "Where though, giant Ville isn't necessary large because of Riddles marginalizing, but doesn't this book have an exact location?"

"See that's the thing _the book_," Rora said smirking at Sirius's affronted face, "can't actually tell you where the picture you see actually is, it's quite annoying" she finished smiling at Sirius's face still.

'You know I'm not perfect, I'm only human...well I was human, only book now..." Sirius looked confused for a moment before his face split into a grin.

"I'm a hook!"

"A WHAT?" lily and Rora both questioned (rather loudly)

"A hook, you know a human and a book" he replied like it was the simplest thing ever, "duh"

"You can't say you're a hook, that's another object entirely!" Rora argued.

"Can too" Sirius said sounding very much like a child.

"No, one will call you that" Rora responded, smirking slightly.

Sirius thought that one over for a minute, before grinning.

"Fine then I'm a buman!"

Rora looked like she was going to fire off more points at his irrational idea, so lily decided to break it up.

"Ok, Sirius, Rora is not going to call you hook or buman or any other strange names you can come up with and neither will I, people will think I'm crazy..."

"And they won't be wrong" murmured Rora.

Lily shot her a quick, shut up look. But continued on nevertheless

"...enough as it is, talking to a book, so unless you want a very quiet journey you better deal with Sirius"

"So you'll take me with you, I don't like being surrounded by books, they're sooo boring!"

"Sirius. You. Are. A. Book!"

"But I know how to have fun, like I do" he said waggling his eyebrows at Rora.

"Oh, drop it Sirius, or I'll lock you away with just the other normal books for company..." she replied smiling evilly "...for a loooonnnggg time, got me?"

"I wish" Sirius muttered

"What was that?" Rora questioned a little too innocently

"Nothing, I said nothing."

"sorry you'll have to deal with him" Rora smiled tilting her head towards Sirius.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'm NOT HERE?"

"He can't be that bad, can he?" Lily asked looking at Sirius's mischievous expression, knowing the answer before Rora answered.

"He gets worse over time" smiling she handed Sirius to Lily.

"AND THE ADVENTURE BEGINS!" Sirius yelled enthusiastically.

"Did I forget to mention he likes to be loud?"

So Lily knew one thing, '_this was going to be a looonnng trip' _

But how much more complicated could things get?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A.N. I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but don't hate me! I've been really busy with homework and work, my internet connection keeps getting messed up because of all the storms which really sucks I haven't got to read as much also, which if you didn't know already I'm a total book obsessed weirdo. Anyway I know I said earlier that I was going to introduce a new character, but this chapter turned out longer than I meant for it to, the story has a life of its own! The character should be in the next chapter. Also I know I changed the story a bit with Sirius becoming a book, but I thought my way fit the Sirius character more, but the relationship between Sirius and Rora is still a possibility what do you think? This author's note is turning out to be pretty long, but oh well. R&R and you are worthy of any marauder of your choice! Who is your favourite marauder anyway just curious, anyway, Thanks. I'll try to update soon! **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lily Charmed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ella Enchanted or harry Potter, as much as I might wish on shooting stars, birthday candles and even passing planes, I've learned unlike in the fairy tales some wishes just don't come true. **** Oh well there's enough marauders to go around ;) **

**A.N. I'm really really sorry about not updating sooner, my life has been really busy and I know that's a horrible excuse, but to prevent you for hating me I plan to bribe you with the incoming of yet another marauder**** can you guess who it will be? **

**Chapter 8...The Furry Little Problem (A.N. Can you guess now?) **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Lily was on her last nerve. Rora was right he did get worse with time. After Lily's quick departure only grabbing her favourite emerald walking cloak, a little money and a bit of food for the journey and of course Sirius. The one thing she had left at home.

After about the first 5 seconds of their journey he complained he was homesick already, about pouting when Lily ignored him he started to sing, loudly. Top of your lungs, kind of loudly. They weren't even real songs, they were more like songs he just made up a mixture of weird facts, stories about all his ex's (there were a lot)and random things he saw along the path. This itself had given Lily a huge headache, but now Sirius had preceded to something that now she wished he would start singing again.

"Are we theeeeeeeerrreeee yet?" He moaned

"No, for the last time, we are not there yet! Stop asking!"

This had been there conversation for the last hour.

"But lilykins, I'm bored" he complained like it was the most horrible thing ever.

"And I miss Rora, Why couldn't she have come?"

"We've also been over this Sirius, Rora has to stay at the manor to keep an eye on the steps plus she's the house witch, she can't just hop up and leave, it's the law, she would have to ask first."

"THAT'S SLAVERY, MY RORA IS NOT ANYONES SLAVE!" he roared suddenly furious, Lily pondered this he never seemed to mind much, well he complained, but he never actually got angry except when Aurora came up. _Interesting_, Lily thought maybe there was more to Sirius than lily thought.

"Not that I've never wished she was mine" Sirius added as an afterthought somewhat suggestively, but at least in a quieter tone.

_Or not,_ Lily correcting her earlier thought, but still there was something there.

"It is slavery, but the law set by the lovely Lord Riddle," Lily's voice dripped with sarcasm at that bastard's name.

"Witches and Wizards are bound to their masters, unless their master releases them, even if we did release Rora she would either not be able to find another family that would take her, her magic is a little unpredictable and if she did find a new household most witches and wizards treated like vermin, at least we respect Rora, she's part of our family, my father never made her do anything she didn't want to or stay if she wanted to leave.

That was before that hag came along, since my father is away on business, she is the mistress of the house and has control over Rora." Lily finished angry at the thought of what her step-mother might be making Rora do.

Lily seeing Sirius's worried face though turned her head in his direction and said with a smirk. "I wouldn't worry about Rora, she can take care of herself, plus she absolutely sucks at dewrinkling spells" Lily started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, that doesn't sound too good to me!"

"It's funny because she's so bad that when she casts them they tend to do the opposite, I was just imagining what the steps would look like when I saw them again."

"Oh I get it now, oh Rora you evilly sly little fox" He said smiling dreamily.

That reminded Lily of a question she wanted to ask him.

"What's going on with you and Rora anyway?"

Sirius pretended to ignore her, previously Lily would have given anything for him to be quiet, but now she was curious.

"Sirius, I know you heard me"

At first Lily was scared, she had no idea what kind of creatures were in this forest, but she knew most of the magical creatures were friendlier than they looked and she also realised that the shout had been more in pain than anger.

"We've got to help whoever that is, they could be hurt" she told Sirius quickly as she ran towards the direction of the shout.

"What? We are running in the direction TOWARDS THE UNKNOWN SCARY MONSTER!" Sirius screamed.

"Don't be such a coward, you're a book what's the worst that could happen to you?" she reasoned.

Obviously calmed by her words, "Righto, feel free to run towards the peril what's a bloodthirsty animal going to do with me, it's you who's in danger"

"And they say chivalry is dead" Lily replied sarcastically.

She slowed as she approached a small clearing in the woods. As she peeked behind the bush, she gasped in horror.

It was _them._

She had heard they were real, but she never had thought they actually existed, especially since Lord Riddle had denied they did anytime anyone was brave enough to ask. Oh course lily never believed anything Lord Riddle said or anyone else in the castle. It was still a shock to see them though and Lily got a sick feeling in her stomach when she saw what they were doing.

Death Eaters.

Lord riddle's secret band of assassins sick and cruel as he is, sent into the wild forests killing and torturing any creature that stood up against him supposedly, but Lily knew he didn't care how many innocent creatures they killed on their journey. Each branded with a snake coming out of a skulls mouth on their left forearm.

The sound had come from a man who appeared to be a several years older than she, but she couldn't tell exactly because he looked so horrible. Most of his body was slashed, his clothing barely holding together, he was covered in so much blood and dirt she couldn't tell what color hair he had.

At first she didn't know what he was attached to, but the feeling in her gut worsened when she saw it was some kind of a spinning device, and they were throwing knives at him. Throwing. Knives.

"Lucius, one of the females said, why haven't you hit mutt yet? Is your aim really that bad?"

"Oh course not my dear Bellatrix, but it is so hard where to see the wood ends and where the monster begins, with all the blood coming from your slashes.

Lily grinded her teeth at the names they were calling this poor man. She needed a plan, but what? She was outnumbered, weapon less and even if she did have a weapon she would have no idea how to use it. She could go for help, but no one else was around for miles and that man needed help now.

Thunk.

She held her breath as she looked at the scene again from behind her bush, but again the death eater had only hit the wood.

She heard a low pained sound, only to realise the man on the board was muttering something.

"With your aim I'm more likely to bleed to death overnight"

"Lucius you're taking too long, I'm bored, I'll just finish him off the old fashioned way" Lily saw the twisted bitch walking towards the man knife in hand.

"To hell you are!" Lily yelled louder than she intended running in front of the wounded man, she knew it was dumb, but her temper was bad and while she often had it under control, you better start running when it popped. Throwing Sirius far into the forest maybe a little harder than she should have.

The shock of her arrival gave her a split second to notice the butcher shop of knives on the ground, probably used by that evil cow t o cut him up, grabbing the first she touched. It was a long knife the blade a little shorter than her forearm and dangerously sharp.

However it seemed that the shock had worn off and the bitch, Bellatrix or something looked disturbingly happy with the idea of someone else to play with. The guy strapped to the wheel did not seem happy though.

"What are you doing? You should get out of here, now, she's insane."

Ha that's not an order.

"I am not leaving you here to die and that's final. She needed to get it across she wasn't leaving in case he did try to order her.

"Ohh, we got a noble one did we, we see how noble you are when your furry little friend."

"Furry?" Lily asked half confused and half curious. Understanding it the second before Bellatrix replied,

"A werewolf, Oh didn't know your friends a monster?"

At first this only confused Lily more, hadn't she read that werewolves are supposed to be really strong, that's why they were enslaved as labourers, but wait... last night had been the full moon, _that explains it_, werewolves were extremely weak after they transformed.

"The only monster here is you" Lily said and completely forgetting she had a blade in her other hand, punched Bellatrix straight in the face, she could feel the cartilage break, beneath her now throbbing hand.

Lily was half shocked and half satisfied she had never punched someone in the face before, but if anyone deserved it, Bellatrix did.

However Bellatrix didn't seem to think so and she had never seen so much hate and fury in someone's eyes before,

"You little brat, you'll pay for that..." she started said as she backhanded Lily, Lily falling to the ground could taste the blood in her mouth and waited for the knife to pierce her skin, when the sound of a horse came nearer.

Bellatrix was distracted by the newcomer, so Lily rolled with effort into the bush, crawling on her knees towards the back on the wheel, the world was spinning, but she had to help that man.

Finally reaching the back of the wheel she looked at the knots restraining him, but with her head there was no way she would be able to undo them, instead she picked up the knife she had dropped when Bellatrix had hit her and used it to saw off the man's restraints.

Falling to the ground she hurried towards him, the world no longer spinning but a huge headache was on the horizon.

"You shouldn't have done that you know, she could have killed you, she doesn't give a damn what you are, it was extremely stupid, but thank you, I now owe you my life."

"Thanks I think, but we have to get out of here, they could come back." Lily worried.

"your right about the getting out of here, but I think they're gone, that horse had a man named peter something saying that Lord Riddle wanted them at the castle right away he had an important job for them"

"And they just left, just like that" Lily asked

"They would never refuse and order from him, although that horrible woman Bellatrix was furious you got away, took some of her anger out on the messenger though." **(A.N. Mahahah, Die peter die!)**

"Why did they attack you? Was it an assignment of theirs? Or something?" Lily asked

"I'll tell you everything a little later, but right now, I feel like I'm about to pass out" He said eyes already starting to fall.

"Oh right, I'll get to work on these wounds..." Lily stopped remembering something she forgot to ask.

"I'm, Lily, I'm sorry I forgot to ask what your name is?"

Showing a faint smile which for a second she could see the young man underneath the dirt and blood, he said,

"Remus, Remus Lupin"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Yeh finally, I love Remus and I know I put him as a werewolf, but I thought he's be a better werewolf than a elf, but there will be an elf in their group she just comes in later ;) What will happen next? Well what about some more Sirius, a half naked Remus and a very sexy and dangerous James? R&R they make me want to write more for you guys. I'll really try to write more, so don't hate me! **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	9. Chapter 9

Lily Charmed

**Disclaimer: Don't own it any of it cept Rora.**

**A.N. Merry Christmas for one if you don't celebrate Christmas happy I don't have to go to school or whatever. Sorry I haven't written in like forever but my computer got messed up so my Microsoft wasn't working. However now that the holidays are coming around I'm going to try and get as many chapters as I can in. **

**Chapter 9…The gentle werewolf and the kick-ass prince ;)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Now to get rid of these clothes"

"Lily I never knew you were so naughty, stripping down the poor guy when he's unconscious just so you can have you way with him." Sirius said waggling his eyebrows.

"Sirius, do me a favour and SHUT UP!" Lily was not in a good mood she was sore and now after moving Remus to a shallow stream she was faced with treating the unconscious bleeding werewolf.

"Fine I'll be quiet while you molest him"

"I AM NOT GOING TO MOLEST HIM NOW BE QUIET OR YOU CAN TAKE A SWIM!" Lily threatened she would never do it, but the idea made her feel slightly better.

"AHHHHH HELP SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Sirius for the last time be quite"

"Yes, please you high screechy tones are nightmare on the ears," said a familiar manly voice.

Lily just about jumped a foot when she noticed Remus was awake.

"I must thank you again…" he stopped

"Lily"

"Yes well lily…Ouch!" Remus had been trying to sit up, but he still needed a lot of work.

"Just lie down, I'll just clean and bind the wounds" Lily stated hesitantly.

"That's all good, but with what?" Remus questioned

"Ummm…." Lily looked around till her eyes fell on her long skirt, oh well it always did annoy her when it caught on the forest ground.

RIPPPPP!

Lily tore of about a foot off the bottom of her skirt, now the simple green dress coming to just below her knee.

"Nice legs red, you know who also has nice legs…Rora" Sirius sighed again looking off into the distance, _probably thinking about his perverted fantasies, again. _ Thought Lily.

"Wait why is that book I'm guessing his name is Sirius, taking and who is Rora?"

"Rora is none of your concern, she's mine! You hear me mine!" Sirius said rather jealously.

"Ooookay" Remus was obviously confused.

"Don't worry I'll explain while I fix you up a bit"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile back at the Evans manor….

"AURORA! Hurry up and get the damn mail already, I've been sitting here waiting for the past 5 minutes!"

"Wow, five whole minutes, ever thought of getting the mail yourself" Rora murmured under her breath as she came to the room where the loud whiny voice had come from, Lily's room?

"What are you doing in Lily's room?"

"Never mind that you awful wrench, what are you wearing!"

"Oh nothing just my work clothes" Rora smirked evilly as she looked down at her short overalls coming down to her mid thigh, her long dark hair thrown roughly in a pony tail, she just loved driving Vondivila crazy.

"I got your mail nothing important something about some weird flobberworm pus facelift and…" Rora stopped shocked as she saw a letter addressed to Lily with the royal seal on it.

However Vondivila saw her hesitation and ripped the letter from her hands.

"Hey that's Lily's you greedy bitch!"

Shit she shouldn't have let that one slip out, but with Sirius gone there was no one to vent to or to make her laugh…

Smack

Vondivila had hit Rora across the face with the letter.

"How dare you disrespect me you insolent servant, I can do whatever I please."

She said ripping open the letter and quickly scanning the contents, first a look of disgust etched on her face, then an even worse look almost happy, which was never a good thing.

"Petunia, Pansy come here my darlings"

"Yeh lets have some nice family bonding time" muttered Rora still rubbing her sore cheek.

"Shut up unless you want your other check to match"

Rora just glared.

Petunia and Pansy came in looking annoyed as if they had been interrupted during something important.

_Probably were ogling their prince potter posters. _Thought Rora.

"Mother we were doing something very important!"

_Yup, definitively ogling. _

"I know darling, but guess who got you an invitation to prince James ball!"

Vondivila stated proudly thrusting the letter to her flabbergasted daughters.

"YES!"

Everyone of Trill wondered what the horrible sound was, while Petunia and Pansy looked for their ugliest (in Rora's opinion) dresses.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Far, far away Lily had finally managed to clean and bind almost all of Remus' cuts and he was sitting now shirtless on a log listening to Lily's rather long story minus the part about her curse.

"So let me get this straight, anger ex turned this idiot into a book, Rora's your witch friend back home and you are off to see your godmother when you run into the big bad wolf, this is turning out to be a hell of a fairy tale. \the only question is where's your prince?" Remus said laughing

Lily however froze thinking about her prince, WAIT POTTER WAS NOT HER PRINCE! She had to stop thinking about the arrogant jerk.

Remus though seeing Lily's lack of response, assumed the wrong reasons behind it.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Lily, you can leave now, you done more than you have to, I won't be offended, I know I'm a monster."

When Lily just sat there confused he got up and started walking away, finally it dawned on her picking up Sirius who had been fascinated by a butterfly flying around, till he feel asleep, made no notice of the sudden movement. _Thank goodness. _

Running she finally found Remus sitting against a large tree trunk with his eyes closed he still looked so tired, the poor thing how horrible it must be to constantly be seen as a monster, but Remus wasn't a monster he was nice and friendly.

Throwing Sirius to the ground beside the tree she kneeled down beside Remus.

"Don't you dare call yourself a monster, you are a better person than all those assholes who treat you that way."

Opening his eyes Remus gave a small smile, "Thanks lily but what good am I to anyone, I become every month I become this horrible creature and when I try to help others _they_ come."

"You can call me Lils for one and it's not your fault about your furry little problem you didn't choose what happened to you, it's what you do with what your given that defines who you really are, I didn't get that last part though"

"Oh yeah, A few months ago I started to teach some of the young creatures of the forest about anything really since they don't get an education because of \riddle's new law, so he heard I guess and sent his assassins after me. "

"The death eaters?" Lily shuddered remembering when she first found him, unrecognizable with the blood and dirt, now lily could see his handsome features, slight blue eyes and sandy brown hair.

"Yeh, I don't know what I'll do now.."

"You have to tell someone !"

"No one would believe me, I'm a werewolf remember?"

"What about me? I was there, I could be your witness!"

"You do that for me?"

"Of course what are friends for and all that" Lily smiled as a grin stretched across his face,

"Thanks Lils" he said hugging her.

"No problem Rem…"

"Holy Shittttttt!" Lily screamed as she was pulled rather roughly to her feet.

There holding lily above the ground as she kicked and yelled as an ogre.

Lily knew a lot about ogres and she knew that while they used to be peaceful creatures after they and all the other creatures were robbed of their land, they had to resort to a different diet. Meat.

Now be qi' et and shut ur mouth!

Damn, stupid curse!

She was about to be eaten alive because of this stupid curse!

At least Remus was okay for now after they were attacked, still heavily injured and worn he tried to fight back, but got knocked out and tied up for his efforts.

Now hanging over a bubbling cauldron Lily was suspended her fate depending on if the water was bubbling yet.

_At least the steps will be happy. _Lily thought as she was slowly being lowered into the cauldron when suddenly she heard an incredibly sexy voice that was oddly familiar call out, "Let her go, or die," followed by a alluring, "hello Lily"

_Damn._ Not sure whether she was happy or not lily looked to see…

Prince James Potter had arrived.

**A.N. ****hey everyone I'll post the next chapter after I get 5 measly comments! I'll give you a sneak peak at the title. **

**Chapter 10…The kick-ass prince and the kiss ;) Remember R&R come on two sexy marauders shirtless and more funny Sirius! Also a certain character might get a little jealous of another certain character. **** Happy Holidays. **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	10. Chapter 10

Lily Charmed

**Disclaimer: Showing again that not all dreams come true, I do not own Harry potter or Ella enchanted. However Rora is mine muhahahaha. Okay that was strange, on with the story! **

**A.N. Shout-outs to… ****Opinionated1234 and J.A. Hastings. Thanks for the Reviews! I practically had a heart attack this morning when I saw all my emails, I was so happy I started writing like 30 minutes later after I grabbed the essentials, chocolate. Enjoy this chapter it's going to be fun ;) **

**Chapter 10…The kick-ass prince and the kiss**

James had been riding around in the forest for several hours now and he hadn't seen a thing, _these forests are perfectly safe_ he thought it was odd that his uncle would send him out here,

When suddenly he heard the voice that had been plaguing his mind yell "Shit" rather loudly followed by several yells.

Riding in her direction, he just knew it was her and he knew she needed help, _I'd recognize that voice anywhere. _

However the air grew silent, fearing the worse he quickened his pace now going at a break back run, entering a clearing he instantly understood, ogres.

Uncle Tom had always said they were monsters, but he had always looked at them more as animals they might be wild and dangerous, but it was just their nature, however seeing Lily hanging over a boiling cauldron, pissed him off.

"Let her go or die" he threatened the ogre and turned to lily he couldn't help, but smile and say "hello Lily"

The greetings were cut short though as the huge ogre really long knife in hand came charging at James. _This should be interesting, _Leave it to Lily to get him into these situations.

Drawing his sword he dodged the lunge the ogre had made, while slashing at the ogres tough skin.

Surprised at the lack of effect of his blade against the ogre's skin James missed the great slash the ogre had made with his knife across his chest ripping his shirt and causing a line of blood to come to the surface of his cut.

``Bloody Hell`` _that not only hurt, but I loved that shirt. _James thought as the ogre took his moment of weakness to knock him to the ground.

Standing over James the ogre probably thought he was finished, but James was far from done, there was no way he would fail Lily.

Rolling over he swung out his leg and…

CRACK!

Kicking the ogre right in the face, James jumped to his feet watching with triumph as the ogre swayed, not missing a beat he grabbed his sword from the ground pressing it against the ogre's neck his weakest spot.

``You couldn't have just been nice and handed her over could you?"

"Wut nice like you've been? taking our land and coming around whenever you please, doing whateva you be want' in, your scum that's all." The ogre spat.

"I'd be more careful of what you say to the person holding a sword to your neck" James warned.

"If you kill me, you'll only be prove' in me right"

Suddenly James was tired he just wanted to forget this ever happened, thinking about this was so complicated. So lowering his blade he replied to the ogre,

"Go now before I change my mind, if I see you again you'll be sorry"

Not needing to be told twice the ogre retreated into the woods.

Finally the person that sent him into such a crazy situation popped back into his head. _As if she ever leaves_.

Lily still hanging immobile he rushed towards he despite his soreness and cut her down untying her binds. Still she remained silent worried he leaned down and whispered,

"Lily, speak to me are you alright?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

A little earlier…. (Lily's point of view)

Great potters here, of all the people to find me hanging into a boiling cauldron he would. Fate must be against me.

Lily muted by her curse couldn't say anything as James fought with the ogre, however she hoped he would hurry up because she was still dangling over a pot and the heat was making her really tired.

Although after hearing the words "Lily speak to me, are you alright?" she could finally open her mouth.

"I'm fine thanks Ja…I mean Prince Potter" ignoring the look of contempt James shot her, looking at him she noticed his shirt which was dirt stained and practically in shreds along with the long slash wound along his very toned (not that she cared) chest.

"Oh my gosh, Prince James I'm going to have to have a look at that, come on"

Simply overjoyed at how things were turning out James followed Lily just happening to get a nice look at her arse.

Lily turning around merely rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the small stream muttering, pervert. It would be ungrateful to do anything more considering he just saved her life.

"Sit" she ordered pointing to a log beside the stream.

"I'll do whatever you ask" he smiled suggest fully at her.

"prat, just don't move, I need to clean and bind this" she said pointing to his chest.

"With what exactly usually I would use my shirt, but seeing as it doesn't really seem that clean"

"Don't worry about that" She smiled slyly at him leaning down and…

RIPP!

Lily let a laugh escape as James mouth dropped, she's only ripped about ¾ of a foot off the bottom of her dress it now coming to the mid bottom thigh.

Taking advantage of his shockness Lily started to bind up his wound her fingers lingering as they trailed around his muscled chest, she couldn't help it her traitor fingers didn't seem able to stop.

Finally regaining his mind James leaned towards her whispering seductively in her ear,

"You know you shouldn't do that to a guy"

Lily smiled dazed with his hot breath lingering around her face clouding her mind of rational thoughts.

"Do what?" she whispered back just as alluringly

"First of all next time you want to rip off your clothing tell me first, I can help and Second those hands of yours are driving me crazy." He smirked leaning forward more.

Lily smiled despite a little voice of reason in the back of her head saying, no, this is potter we hate him the rest of her mind was too lost in him.

"Or what?" leaning even closer their faces millimetres apart.

"Or this" he said capturing her lips with his her lips were so soft and all he could feel was this fire that had spread throughout his body, just about to deepen the kiss as she wasn't pushing him back, she was actually kissing him! however he was interrupted as a man's voice called out,

"Lils where are you?"

Lily jumped away from James as if he burned her, he had in fact, but it had been a nice burning a warmth that took over her body and brain. However finally jumping to her senses and remembering Remus and Sirius she quickly stumbled up,

'Oh my gosh how could I forget" and turning to James she quickly said "That did not happen, got it?" before sprinting back to the clearing.

"Remus, don't worry I'm here, I'm so sorry I completely forgot" throwing her arms around him in a friendly hug, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lils, don't worry, I'm just glad your okay"

"Am I interrupting something?" a icy voice interrupted Lily turned seeing James leaned up against a tree, staring coldly at her.

"That's none of your concern" she said in a warning tone they would just forget what happened and she would go back to hating him just how it should be, her mind said this was a good idea, but her body couldn't forget the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Really," he said as if he found it amusing, "that's interesting because.."

"LILY!" apparently Sirius had woken up being previously sleeping in Remus' arms.

"Shit" lily muttered, could things get anymore worse.

Sirius looking from a shirtless Remus and James to Lily smiled and said,

"Ooooo naughty, naughty Lily, what have you been doing or shall I say who?"

This got a confused look from Remus, a glare from James and a forehead smack from Lily.

This was exactly what Lily needed,

Could her life get anymore complicated?

**A.N. Dun, Dun Duh Ooooo I actually love this chapter don't worry there will be lots of tension to come poor Remus he has no idea what's going on. So Review if you want to read more about a innocent and shirtless Remus, a mischievous Sirius, a super sexy and not to mention Jealous James and a torn Lily. Comment and I write faster ;) I know I'm evil. **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	11. Chapter 11

Lily Charmed

**Disclaimer: Heartbreakingly no I don't own any of it except Rora don't tell Sirius I think he'd be jealous. ;) **

**A.N. Thanks for the Reviews, especially MaryandMerlin who gives me nice long ones ****, you all deserve sexy shirtless marauders. R&R if I can get 10 reviews by 7:00pm Thursday I'll update the same day, don't you love bribery. **

**Chapter 11…The secret and the lie**

This is exactly what I need right now, lily couldn't help but wonder why these things always had to happen to her.

"So Lilllyyyyy what have you been doing?" Sirius asked rather suggestively.

"Yes Lily what have you been doing"

Lily cringed at James cold response, she had to go and kiss him, didn't she, _stupid hormones they wait till now to kick in. _

She just wanted to forget about the entire thing the problem was one, her body was in no way going to let her forget and two neither was James it seemed. Yet still she answered,

"Nothing." Sending a warning glare at James who seemed unaffected.

"Lily, what happened one second the ogre had come out of nowhere the next I wake up and your gone, who this by the way?" Remus questioned, motioning to Prince James.

"It's kind of a lon…" Lily started when she was interrupted.

"You think you got it bad, I'm always out of the loop," Sirius said pouting, "one second I'm watching this pretty butterfly next thing I know there is now two poor shirtless guys under your spell, also nice dress by the way, I must say I like this new side of you red." Smirking Sirius shamelessly checking her out,

However noticing the glare he was getting from James he said, "Don't worry man, red's not my type anyway, I've always had a thing for dark hair"

"SIRIUS YOU HAVE 2 SECONDS BEFORE I MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER…um…turned into a book? Yeah, not as frightening"

Impatient Lily just turned towards Remus who was looking more confused by the second.

"Yeah like I was trying to tell you before, "

Lily explained shouting a quick glare at a pouting Sirius.

"This is…"

"James Potter, Prince Potter to you, who are you by the way?"

"My name's Remus Lupin, I'm a w…."

"Wonderful friend of mine" Lily cut in squeezing Remus' arm.

Raising a questioning brow at Lily continued,

"I need to have a quick word with Remus," looking at the curious gaze of Sirius Lily emphasised,

"Alone."

Not waiting for a response Lily practically dragged Remus away from the others, when Lily was satisfied that they wouldn't be overheard she turned to Remus.

"Why did you stop me from telling him I'm a werewolf?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want him to kill you, that's why." Lily sighed rubbing her forehead,

She hated keeping secrets because eventually they come out, worse than when they started, _well not all secrets_, Lily thought of her own curse.

"Why would he want to kill me, most people hate werewolves, but they usually just treat us like dirt."

"Didn't you hear about how King Harold died?"

"No, I heard they kept it pretty secret, why do you know?"

"Well, I know what Lord Riddle said, he said that a pack of werewolves came and attacked him"

"Why would they do that King Harold treated us and all the other creatures of the forest with respect, after he died we lost everything."

"I know, it never made sense to me either, but Jam…Prince Potter has had a hatred towards werewolves ever since, I'm not sure what he would do if he knew maybe I'm being silly, but I don't want to take any chances, he doesn't have to know." Lily finished.

"What does he not have to know?"

_Shit, _Lily thought looking into curious eyes of Prince James Potter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everything had been going so well, James didn't know where it had gone wrong.

He went from kissing Lily to watching her run into the arms of another man.

She just wanted him to forget about it, like it meant nothing to her.

_Probably doesn't want her boyfriend to find out, who is he anyway, a wonderful friend, _

James mind tortured him reviewing image after image of her with _him. _

"I need to have a quick word with Remus, Alone"

Now she was gone doing who knows what with that guy, while he was left alone to baby sit a talking book, who happened to be extremely annoying.

`` Jamesy poo, are you jealous? Oh you are aren't you?" Sirius smiled.

"I am not jealous" James was not in a good mood and Sirius could make the most patient person snap.

"Really than why were you glaring at Lily's poor boyfriend?" Sirius smirked his trap was set.

"HER BOYFRIEND!, was he her boyfriend ten minutes ago when we kis…" he stopped at Sirius' look of triumph.

"Yeah, your definitively not jealous"

"Shut up" James said pinching the bridge of his nose; this thing was giving him a headache.

"You're just angry cause I'm right and because I'm beautiful"

"I'm serious, shut up, before I leave you here"

"How can you be serious I'm Sirius" Sirius said grinning at his own pun.

"That's it, have fun living in the forest."

James had, had enough; he wanted answers from Lily now.

"He doesn't have to know." Lily said speaking to Remus.

"What is Lily hiding from me?"

Covering up his emotions James coolly asked, "What does he not have to know?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Shit. _Knowing that she couldn't let James know of her previous conversation with Remus she said the word she had been saying all too much today,

"Nothing, what part of alone do you not understand?"

"Well I need to talk to you, now"

Knowing what he wanted to talk about and dreading it she said,

"Well I'm busy…"

However she was interrupted of course by none other than,.

"LILYYYYY, AHHH SOMEONE COME SAVE ME, IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

"You left Sirius Alone!" Lily said turning on James,

"He's really annoying"

"SO YOU DON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST!"

"I'll go get him Lils don't worry" Remus reassured.

"Brilliant idea Remmy, yes, why don't you go so _Lils _and I can talk privately."

"Okk-ay," Remus said confused as he ran off to see what was the matter with Sirius.

Angry, Lily turned on James,

"What the hell is wrong with you treating Remus like that!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!, you kiss me, then 2 seconds later you say nothing happened then go running to your boyfriend!

"Boyfriend?, who, Remus?, you have no idea what's going on"

"Fine, if I know nothing then why don't you enlighten me, what happened by the creek, Lily?" James demanded his eyes searching Lily's for some kind of truth, but she kept them downcast.

"Nothing"

"Really look me in the eyes and please be honest, what did it mean to you?"

Lily's eyes snapped to his, looking into those hazel depths, this was a request, not an order, she was so tempted to tell him the truth, but she knew she couldn't. James was the future king, he would have to marry a queen soon and Lily was not right for the kingdom, her curse was too dangerous.

So barely managing to get the words out she whispered,

"Nothing"

This she knew, watching him turn away, was a lie.

A.N. Ahhhhhhh Lily how could you? I know I wrote it, but my fingers have a life of their own! What will happen next? Also what attacked Sirius? Don't worry there's lots of fun coming up, it's party time in giant Ville and it's time to introduce another character! Yeah let's just say James won't have to worry about Remus liking Lily much longer ;)

Remember: If I can get 10 reviews by 7:00pm tonight then I'll update the same night! So review I know you want to.

-Siriusly Krazy


	12. Chapter 12

Lily Charmed

**Disclaimer: Only in my silliest daydreams, however in reality, no, I do not own Harry Potter or Ella Enchanted. **

**A.N. While I didn't get 10 reviews I got emails; 1 favourite story, 3 story alerts and 5 reviews so I'm happy enough that I'll post tonight, yeah ****. Shout-outs to MaryandMerlin, Turn-On-The-Stars, Weasleytwins12, , and trachie17 who all are so amazing and reviewed! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 12…The plan and the colourful elf. **

Lily stood in the middle of the forest watching James as he walked farther and farther from her. Part of her just wanted to run up to him and throw her arms around him, but she knew this wouldn't be fair to him and to herself.

"REMUS MY SAVIOR!"

Lily let a ghost of a smile brush her face, _at least someone's happy_. She thought walking towards where the guys had disappeared.

As she entered the clearing she saw, Remus rolling his eyes at Sirius and James just looking off into space.

"What happened?" she asked putting a cheery facade on.

"Well after being cruel fully abandoned, I was left to defend myself in the wilderness, when a massive not to mention horrifying creature came out of nowhere, covered in fur with bulging black eyes and a wild fluffy tail attacked me!" Sirius told very dramatically.

"Fluffy tail?" Lily questioned something in Sirius' description sounded fimiliar.

"This idiot, was attacked," Remus said making air quotations on the word attacked, "By a squirrel."

Lily couldn't help but smirk, "You were attacked by a cute little squirrel?"

Sirius glared at Lily, "It was not a cute, I am cute, Rora's cute, that abomination was definitely not cute!"

"Yeah, it's a good thing Remus was here who knows what other rabid animals could attack, what next a chipmunk?" Lily smiled.

"Be quiet, you can never understand the horrors I went through, I'm sick of the forest are we almost at Giant Ville?"

"Yeah, we should be there at nightfall as long as we don't have any more detours…"

"Giant Ville, you're going to Giant Ville?" Lily turned surprised it had been James to ask the question.

"Yeah, Lily looking for her godmother at a wedding there" Remus answered.

"Really I'm actually going by there before I return back to the castle."

"You should come with us," Remus offered friendly.

"I don't think he would want to come with us" Lily interrupted.

"I would love to" he said smiling at Remus.

_Where the hell did that come?_ Lily was shocked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(James' POV)

I knew I had to get the truth of how Lily felt, I couldn't help, but have a part of me hoping she felt the same for me as I did for her, however when she said that one word, nothing, it's like fates cruel joke…

Finally finding the girl of my dreams and she doesn't give a shit about me.

Walking towards the direction that Remus had gone, I started to think.

Maybe she didn't care about me at all or maybe she did care if only a little and didn't know it yet, there was no way I was going to let Lily slip through my fingers.

I knew we were meant to be together, I just had to be patient.

Suddenly I hear something about Giant Ville; maybe I should be listening better.

So Lily is going to Giant Ville for a wedding, perfect.

"Really I'm actually going by there before I return back to the castle." I say knowing someone is bound to invite me along.

After Remus invites me, Lily tries to cover _her wonderful friend's_ mistake, but there is no way Lily was going to get rid of me.

So I simply smile at _him,_ and say,

"I'd love to."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Areee we there yetttttt?"

8274 times Sirius had asked that and finally Lily could give him a different answer other than no and various threats.

"Yes, see Sirius no more forest." Lily rolled her eyes, ever since the silly squirrel incident Sirius had loathed every second he spent in the forest.

"YES! FREEDOM AT LAST, or not…" Sirius turned dare she say it serious for once as Lily looked in the direction in which Sirius had been referring instantly understanding.

Lord Riddle had always called them farms to usefully control the savage creatures, but Lily had known the truth about the enslavement and cruelty.

The giants were all in a field as long as the eye can see sweating under the hot sun as castle guards whipped them.

The only one who seemed shocked though was James.

"What's going on," he asked to no one in particular, "The giants never have caused any harm, why are they being treated like this, Uncle Tom can't know about this, It's impossible."

Lily didn't think it was the best time to inform James on all the things _Uncle Tom _had done.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the sun went down the Giants could finally quit work and were able to celebrate and party.

Lily wasn't really short she'd never been really tall either, but she had a good height, however walking into the party she felt tiny.

The giants defiantly knew how to party, thought lily searching the place for Martina. However giants weren't the only ones here it seemed every magical creature had also arrived.

James was a bit nervous considering he no longer was surrounded by hordes of screaming fan girls, don't get him wrong he hated that, but still he could expect their reaction, while he had no idea how they would act considering he was part of the royal family.

_The royal family that has them enslaved._ James thought bitterly he still couldn't believe that his Uncle could do such a thing.

"Are you sure I'm welcome here…." James asked Lily,

Throughout their journey he had been polite trying to get to know her better so she would be more comfortable around him.

"James don't worry, I'm sure it will be fin..umph!" Lily said as she crashed into another person, a smaller person more their size.

Lily watched in amazement as the girl fell her hair a light pink turned more vibrant as if it too were surprised.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going" Lily apologized.

"Don't worry I'm a klutz anyways"

Lily was about to help her up, but Remus was already there, extending his hand.

"Thank you, handsome, my name's Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, but you can call me whatever you want." She said winking at Remus who blushed.

Sirius who had been distracted by the pretty lights and loud music up and till now smiled his Cheshire cat grin and said, "Ooooo Lily you better watch out looks like you got some competition."

Of course this got some raised eyebrows and forehead smack from Lily.

Not again…

A.N. Bad Sirius always stirring up trouble. I'm rushing to get this chapter by tonight it's literally 11:59, Gah it just turned to 12:00 damn it I was so close. Oh well hope you like the new character, more party and better introductions in the next chapter. I'm going to try and get 2 more updates today since I'm not sure how many I can get in on Saturday, I have to go visit family.

**5 reviews and I'll update.;) **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	13. Chapter 13

Lily Charmed

**Disclaimer: would anyone really believe me if I said yes?, Alas no I don't own any of it :(**

**A.N. The party finally, what will happen? Who knows, I definitively don't my fingers don't tell me at thing! I'm going to try and get in as many chapters as I can in the next couple days because; family and I have to clean my room! Yeah I know cleaning no problem right? Wrong, my room is really messy. However it has been worse, one time I hadn't cleaned my room in 3 years and it took me 9 hours to clean! It was horrible, any way on with the shout outs. **

**MaryandMerlin, Wealseytwins12 and Opinonated1234 who all reviewed! Everyone else should be ashamed!, just kidding, R&R. **

**Chapter 13…The party. **

_Previously_**… **

_"Ooooo Lily you better watch out looks like you got some competition."_

_Of course this got some raised eyebrows and forehead smack from Lily, Not again…_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Tonks raised an eyebrow at Lily.

"It's best to ignore him, for your sanity's sake," Lily assured thinking of the many ways in which she would kill Sirius later.

"By the way have you seen a Martina? She's my godmother and I've been looking for her, but there are a lot of people here." Lily asked hoping Tonks might know.

"I think I might of heard someone talking to a Martina, Come on I'll show you." She said smiling brightly.

"Ok you guys stay here and don't leave Sirius alone, again" she said sending the boys a quick warning glance.

"So…what's the deal with you and the cute blond?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Remus? We're just friends, Sirius, he's the talking book, just likes being annoying, plus I think he does it to bug James." Lily answered.

"Why because James is head over heals for you?" she smiled knowingly.

"What? James isn't in love with me, he might like me a little, but…"

"I'm just calling it how I see it"

Lily chose to ignore this, remembering their earlier conversation she asked,

"So you have a thing for Remus?" Lily asked smirking slightly.

"Like I could resist those blue eyes, plus the whole sweet and sexy werewolf thing calls to me." Tonks practically swooned.

Lily however was shocked.

"How did you know he's a werewolf?"

"Oh please, his scars give him away, I was raised around these creatures you know." Tonks replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I was wondering, what are you exactly?" Lily asked sceptically.

"Don't worry about offending me Lily, I get that question a lot, I know, I'm half elf, on dad's side, but trust me, I hate singing and dancing with a passion," she grinned before continuing,

"However I have no idea what my mum was, but I can morph my appearance to anything I want."

"Was? So your mum…" Lily trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah she died a long time ago, but don't worry I still got my dad."

"Yeah my mum died when I was young too, but I have my father and Rora she's like my sister."

"Cool, well here's where I saw Martina last, Ooooo there's Remus, wish me luck," she said throwing a wink at Lily before sauntering off towards her werewolf friend.

Several witches were all drinking from some very large martini glasses, Lily felt nauseous just looking at it.

Going up to one of the witches who seemed to be stumbling the least, but that wasn't saying much, she asked,

"Have you seen Martina?"

"Martina?" the witch thought back looking as if it were causing her trouble to remember, she finally replied,

"I think she left 'ere about 10 minutes ago, sorry sugar you musta just missed 'er.

_Damn it, might as well check to see where she is now._

Lily thought as she walked back towards Sirius and James, past a blushing Remus and a smiling Tonks, Lily was happy to not that they were holding hands.

So coming to the table where James and Sirius were sitting she asked,

"So what did I miss?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(James POV)

After Lily left James was left with _him _and the annoying book.

He wondered what Lily thought about the Tonks girl hitting on Remus, heck he wondered what Remus was thinking about as he stared after the Colourful hair girl.

He decided to find out once and for all.

So what's your deal with Lily?" he said in an offhand manner,

"Somebody's jealoussssss" sang Sirius.

Well at least he thought he did.

Remus turned to him shocked, "What me and Lily?"

Suddenly he started to laugh, this confused James, was he laughing at the fact that he had Lily and James didn't, somehow James couldn't see him doing anything that weird, Sirius maybe, but Remus? Not so much.

"I was wondering about all the glares, Jeez, don't worry me and Lily are just friends"

"Wait, what?" All this time James had hated Remus when he and Lily weren't even together.

"Me and lily aren't together at all, I thought you knew" he smiled at James.

"That explains why Remmy was drooling after the babe with the pretty hair" Sirius said enlightened.

Remus blushed at that and James laughed.

"I do…nn"t kno…w...What your tal..kking a..bout?" he stuttered.

"Wow, you are a horrible liar." James smiled; Remus wasn't that bad a guy, now that he knew that he and Lily weren't a thing, that is.

"I wouldn't worry, Tonks was all over you." And looking over his shoulder he smiled, "Speak of the devil, here she comes now."

"Hey guys, hello Remus" Tonks grinned, "You wanna get me a drink?" she replied seductively.

Remus just smiled back at Tonks hypnotized.

"I think he'd love to, wouldn't you Remus" James answered grabbing Remus' shoulder tightly.

Snapping out of it, Remus grinned back at Tonks and said, "Yeah, I would"

"Perfect, see you guys later" she replied grabbing Remus' hand and leading him through the crowd.

James couldn't help, but feel happy things were getting better and better.

"I ammmmm sooooo Lonelyyyy, so Lonelyyyy….I haveee nobodyyyy to call my ownnnnn!"

James cringed at Sirius singing, it sounded like cats dying.

"Bloody hell, Sirius stop singing! For pity's sake." James begged.

Sirius just pouted, "I thought I sounded good." He murmured.

"Trust me, you didn't" James continued rubbing his poor ears Sirius was way to close when he decided to "Sing"

"No one appreciates my talent, I miss Rora."

"Is she deaf or something?" James asked wondering how anyone could enjoy _that_.

"No, but she does look super sexy when she's angry, kind of like Lilykins, but of course you know what I mean," he said winking at James.

"Shut up and please don't wink at me again like that, its kind of scary."

Sirius just pouted and James rolled his eyes, when suddenly he heard her ask,

"So what did I miss?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nothing much," he answered giving her a heart melting smile, "except I was almost forced to kill Sirius." He continued.

Lily smiled looking from Sirius' affronted expression to James who was still lightly rubbing his ear.

"Not tell me he started to sing" she said with mock surprise "You poor thing, are you okay?"

"I think I'll live, but I think you should kiss it better just in case." James said giving Lily his best puppy dog eyes.

"Prat," she laughed playfully smacking his arm.

"You two think it's so funny, I'd like to see you sing!" Sirius smirked he had yelled the last part, very loudly.

_Shit, _Lily thought the whole party had gone silent and were staring at them, while Sirius smirked evilly.

The giants circled them; Lily was defiantly going to kill Sirius if she survived this.

"It's a nice party you have here," she said politely.

"Thank you, but I think it would be even better if you would sing." One of the giants replied.

Lily felt all the colour drain from her face, it's not that she was a horrible singer like Sirius or anything, but she was not good at performing in front of people, with her major case of stage fright.

"I couldn't"

"Oh come on, Sing!" the giant ordered joyfully.

_Damndamndamndamn. _

Her mouth had already started moving against her will.

"**Can anybodyyy'** her voice quivered a little, but then she felt someone holding her hand, seeing James, she closed her eyes and continued.

"**Find meee, somebody to love?" **

"**Each morning I get up I die a little**

**Can barely stand on my feet"**

Just then the band joined in repeating the words just right.

"**Take a look in the mirror and cryyy,**

**Lord what you're doing to me.**

**I have spent all my years in believing you,**

**But I just can't find no relief, Lord!**

**Somebody, somebody**

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?" **

Ok that's enough singing, Lily thought quickly trying to edge away from the crowd, however they had different plans.

Plans which included Lily singing louder. Squeezing James hand tighter she continued louder as requested.

"**I work hard every day of my life" **

Now all the giants joined in apparently liking the song.

"**I work till I ache my bones**

**At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own-**

**I get down on my knees**

**And I start to pray**

**Till the tears run down from my eyes**

**Lord-somebody-somebody,**

**Can anybody find me-somebody to love?"**

Before Lily could make another plan of escape, another oh so wonderful idea that she needed "more soul" so this is why as she continued to sing she also proceeded to shake her hair and hips letting go of James warm and comforting hand in the process.

She could hear Sirius making catcalls in the distance; oh she was so going to kill him later.

Everyone repeated,

"**He works hard" **

While she sang with passion,

" **Everyday-I try and I try and I try-**

**But everybody wants to put me down**

**They say I'm goin' crazy**

**They say I got a lot of water in my brain**

**Got no common sense**

**I got nobody left to believe**

**Yeh-yeah yeah yeah." **

Lily could almost smile, the party was going crazy, and she couldn't help but think,

Maybe this isn't so bad as long as they don't make me d….

"Dance"

Damn, Lily thought her feet swaying and even leaping at their own accord,

Hopefully I don't look as strange as I feel, she thought nervously as the giants kept singing the song.

"**Oh Lord,**

**Somebody-somebody **

**Can anybody find me somebody to love? **

Lily joined in again as she danced.

"**Got no feel, I got no rhythm**

**I just keep losing my beat**

**I'm ok, I'm alright**

**Ain't gonna face no defeat**

**I just gotta get out of this prison cell**

**Someday I'm gonna be freeee, Lord!" **

Smiling Lily didn't notice when her leap had gone too far and she was about to fall off the table, when suddenly someone grabbed her hand.

**Find me somebody to love,**

Turning around she saw James, pulling her back. Grinning he spun her into his arms, Lily couldn't help, but smile as she continued to dance with him.

Just as she was about to finish the song he dipped her back,

"**Can anybody find meeeeee somebody toooo love?" **

Grinning as he whipped her back up, the song ended and everyone started to clap and disperse.

"Remind me to kill Sirius later" she said laughing.

"Gladly" he smirked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They had been talking for hours when Lily remembered a question she had meant to ask.

"So how did you learn to dance so well?" Lily asked her and James were sitting in front of the fire on a giant sack of flour, Sirius had fallen asleep after laughing his ass off (if he could find it) about Lily's whole situation.

"Oh please, I grew up in a castle, dancing is mandatory in raising all gentlemen." He said rolling his eyes.

"You say it like a bad thing, I would have thought being raised in castle would be nice, being able to do whatever you want."

"Yeah right, you grow up with everyone telling you what's right and what's wrong, everyone expecting you to be this perfect figure. I was never raised as a child, but only as the future king."

"I never thought about it like that," Lily said frowning how horrible it must be all the pressure riding on you from such a young age.

"Yeah, the only person who ever actually treated me like a child was my father, but after he died…my Uncle really isn't that bad of a person, he may not be warm, but he raised me all by himself, and I think I turned out okay." He smiled at Lily playfully.

"Well I don't know about that" Lily said smirking.

"Shh peasant, you are speaking to the future king" he said in a mock-dignified voice.

"I'm sorry your majesty" Lily smiled innocently "should I curtsy now or later"

"Later" he said laughing lightly before turning serious, "You know I never wanted to be king."

"Isn't that life though, we always want what we don't have, but James," he smiled as she called him by his first name and not his title.

"you have an opportunity to change the world for the better,"

"What if I just make things worse?" he said looking into her eyes.

"I'll tell you a secret," she said leaning in "I think you are going to make a great king."

"Really?"

"No I was lying," she rolled her eyes

"Of course I'm sure, look at how you care about what is happening, plus your not as self absorbed as when I first met you." She said laughing at the memory.

"A lot has changed hasn't it" he smiled.

"Tell me about it."

Nothing had gone according to Lily's original plan, with Werewolf friends, ogre attacks and of course falling for James.

Which she had, hard.

Staring into those hazel eyes she loved as the firelight danced on his perfect skin, she knew she couldn't resist him any longer, screw future expectations and worries all that mattered now was James.

Just about to lean in herself, he whispered,

"Kiss me"

Not needing to be told, she was so close to his face when he said,

"You know that wasn't an order"

If she hadn't already loved him, she would have in that moment, giving her a choice something she had wanted her entire life, was the best thing he could do for her.

"Oh I know"

She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face closer to her, smiling she…

**A.N. Muhahahaha, that's my evil laugh, 10 little reviews and I'll update **** Come on you know you want to know what happens next;) This was actually a pretty long chapter. Anyways, Happy New year! **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	14. Chapter 14

Lily Charmed

**Disclaimer: Would I be crying myself to sleep every night if I did? Just kidding, but I still don't own it. **

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I know I'm evil, leaving you guys hanging after that cliffe, this chapter will hopefully make up for it. I cleaned my room and survived, barely. Now I just have to start doing the homework I've neglected until now. Boo! **

**To those who asked, Lily can't tell anyone about her curse because her mother commanded her not to as a child. James doesn't know about Lily's curse, I'm pretty sure he like, "that wasn't an order because he knows Lily doesn't like to be ordered to do things and he didn't want her to think he was trying to tell her what to do.**

**Shout-outs to, trachie17, MaryandMerlin ****, emerald lily, J.A. Hastings, weasleytwins12 and opinionated1234 who reviewed!**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to my gorgeous sister and best friend, who gives me her reviews as she reads it and will probably laugh when she reads this. Love you, babe. ;) **

**Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 14…The lovers and the schemer. **

_**Previously… **_

Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face closer to her, smiling she…

Finally pressed her lips against James' lips. Igniting an instant fire throughout her body. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, James deepened the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Every nerve in his body electrified by her touch.

Time became irrelevant, not knowing or caring how much of it went by, as long as she was in his arms, only coming up for air reluctantly he leaned his forehead against hers staring into those brilliant green eyes, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too James, but if you don't kiss me right now," she smiled alluringly threading her fingers through his dark soft hair, "I'll have to…mmphhh" Lily was happily cut off by James, eager to comply to her wishes.

Each, thinking of the other, they're thoughts synchronized in one word, _mine._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\ (A.N. you can use your imagination to decide what happens next.) **

As thrilled as lily was of how the previous night had turned out she couldn't forget her original goal. Finding Martina, so she could reverse the stupid spell of obedience cast on her from birth, however since her mother forbade her from telling anyone of her curse, she simply told the guys and Tonks, who had recently joined their little group, that she needed to find her godmother.

So she decided to check Sirius.

Grabbing him and ignoring his "Stop manhandling me so roughly woman!" she opened him saying, "Show me Martina"

Looking hopefully at the book, she however only saw Martina passed out at the side of some discreet road, her drinks from the night before surrounding her once again.

Sirius for some insanely weird reason could see the inside of the book even though he was on (or was it in?) the front cover.

"Looks like she tried to AWI" he said knowingly.

"What?" Lily asked confused, "This isn't one of your weird names you give things, like the buman?"

"No this is a classified term, and, HA!,"

Before Lily could question what the hell he was saying, Sirius finished triumphantly,

"You said you'd never call me a buman, but you did, so HA!"

Lily just rolled her eyes, at his antics, "Technically I didn't call you a buman I just used the word in a sentence. Smirking at Sirius' pouting face she remembered her original question.

"Sirius stop being so dramatic, what does AWI mean." She questioned.

Sirius smiled mock-hurt, "Well I'm not sure I want to tell you, with you being mean and all, besides since I'm so melodramatic, you probably can't trust what I say anyway.

"SIRIUSSS! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME RIGHT NOW, I'LL HAVE TO…" Lily knew the only way to get anything out of Sirius was to threaten him.

"Fine, you fiery little minx, AWI simple means Apparerating While Intoxicated, they usually just end up sprawled somewhere, of course after they puke a lot."

"See how easy that was, why must I yell and threaten to get a simple answer from you?"

"Because red, you look super sexy when you yell," he winked playfully before continuing, "Right James?"

Lily turned around surprised to see James leaning against the giant table leg smiling widely.

"Shut up Sirius," he said striding towards Lily taking her face in his hands and proceeding to kiss her very passionately. Sirius was clearly surprised, mouth hanging open foolishly.

James finally pulled away from Lily, sadly. Whispering in her ear.

"Morning beautiful, though Sirius may be right about something, you are sexy when your angry."

Smirking to herself she just lightly whacked him on the arm.

Sirius, it seemed finally overcoming his shock, smiled mock worried,

"But Lily how will Remus feel, when he discovers about you and Jamesy poo?"

Lily just rolled her eyes, but James answered,

"I think he'll manage considering the interesting position I found him and Tonks in this morning."

Sirius seemed to be shocked to silence again.

Lily pondered his frozen face aloud, "Do you think he'll stay that way?"

"I sure hope so," James replied brushing his fingertip across Lily's bottom lip, "He is really annoying"

"HEY! I take that as an insult!" Sirius said affronted.

"Well it's not like you could take it as a compliment." Remus answered walking up to them Tonks in tow, her hair now bubbly pink.

"No one loves me!" Sirius pouted before his expression turned mischievous, "However that doesn't seem the case for you moony"

"Moony?" James questioned confused.

"Oh you like his nickname, I know I'm just so brilliant I can't control it, these things just come to me, you can be prongs because you can't keep your hands off red and that makes you _horny _ergo prongs."

James just rolled his eyes; after all it was kind of true.

"Dog, maybe we should start calling you furry or padfoot?" Tonks joked.

Sirius seemed to actually think about this for a moment, before saying,

"Well I'm not sure about furry, but I kind of like how padfoot sounds."

"Unbelievable" Remus laughed.

"You like it too moony?"

Before moony could answer though, James remembered his earlier question.

"Why did you give him the nickname moony anyways?

"That's easy because he's a…" Sirius was about to answer completely unaware of the faces warning him not to continue, Lily however stepped in.

"Big astronomy lover," she covered lamely still seeing the scepticism in James face she reassured, "You know how weird Sirius is," she murmured brushing her lips against his cheek.

Sirius, confused at Lily's change of his sentence, however noticing her and James increasing passionate embrace and Remus speaking quietly to Tonks.

"Lonelyyyy I'm Mr. lonely, I have nobodyyyy, for my ownnnnn!" he sung.

James regretfully pulling himself away from lily moaned, "Please Sirius not again."

Sirius pouted, "It's easy for you, how can you be lonely when your face is constantly attached to red's. My girl's very far, far away."

"Let me guess Rora, right?" Lily asked.

Sirius looked astounded, "How do you know? Are you a mind reader?"

Lily couldn't help, but roll her eyes; Sirius often caused this reaction in people.

"No idiot, she's all you ever talk about or should I say whine about."

"It doesn't matter anyways, she won't give me the time of day because I'm a book," he frowned.

"Just because she won't, does not mean she doesn't want to." Lily confided.

"Who is the Rora girl who Sirius got it so bad for?" Remus asked.

"Think female version of Sirius, except better," Lily said smirking.

Sirius looked like he was going to object, but thinking better of it he sighed and agreed, "Yeah, but only a little."

"Wow, he really is crazy about her." Tonks said.

"Well at least he's useful as a book, well not lately at least." Lily sighed remembering her failed attempt of finding Martina.

James raised a questioning brow at Lily, so she answered his unasked question.

"I checked Sirius for Martina this morning, but I got nothing, I don't know where else to look." She finished hopelessly.

James thought for a moment, he couldn't stand to see Lily upset, then finally he remembered, "I'm so stupid, how could I forget," looking at a confused lily he told her, "at the Hogwarts castle library they have every registered magical creature, I could easily pull some strings and get you in."

Throwing her arms around James, Lily kissed him hard. "Did I mention how much I love you lately?" she asked gleefully.

"No I don't think you have" James smiled.

"I…Love…You…she said giving him a kiss in between each word however after the last one he caught her face deepening the kiss.

Although a few minutes later Remus coughed uncomfortably as of the two lovebirds didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon.

"Jeez, prongs can't you keep it in your pants for like a few minutes." Sirius rolled his eyes before continuing, "and people think I'm horny."

Lily blushed slightly, but James just grinned wrapping his arms around lily's waist.

"So were going to Hogwarts castle right?" Remus asked.

James looked down at Lily, "Defiantly" he confirmed.

"Cool, I've always wanted to see the castle." Tonks smiled intertwining her fingers with Remus'.

Sirius' loneliness was put on hold at the prospect of a new adventure as he yelled, "BIG CATSLE HERE WE COME!

Lily smiled, despite Sirius' annoying outbursts, he was right soon they would get to the castle then she would find Martina and she could finally be free of her curse.

What could go wrong?

/\/\/\/\/\

Lord Riddle was furious, so angry, heads would roll, literally. His latest attempt had failed. So this is the reason he was pacing back in forth in his chamber ranting to his snake.

"How hard is it to kill one 17 year old boy?"

Riddle ranted, picking up his favourite dagger, a dagger that hadn't been used in 10 years. With a ruby studded hilt and double-edged blade.

"Well" he said turning to nagini, "if you can't get something done, you just have to do it yourself."

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door,

"Come in" he called.

A scared and plump man entered, a servant.

"What is it?" he asked coldly.

"Well I thought you should know, Prince James has been spotted 5 hours from the castle." The servant replied, before quickly scampering off.

Picking up the blade once more he smiled. "Perfect."

A.N. Ahhh I hate you riddle! Anyway sorry again for not updating in like forever. However if I get 10 reviews I'll update quickly, and as the final chapters approach things are about to get a lot more interesting. :)Lily and James are together, finally, but how long will their blissful relationship last? R&R and find out. ;)

**-Siriusly Krazy.**


	15. Chapter 15

Lily Charmed

**Disclaimer: I've written 14 of these already, how many times do I have to put myself through this pain? I do not own any of it…15. **

**A.N. I haven't updated in a while, but I've been thinking a lot about the stories and stories to come. I'm pretty sure I have a few chapters left in Lily Charmed; I'm going to miss the characters! ;( However we may see more of them in a different AU soon****. School starts again soon, so I'm going to try really hard to finish the story before I get back. **

**Also warning extremely fluffy at times. **

**A sexy marauder to, (if I had them to give that is, I take that back, after I got my own, then these amazing reviewers would), trachie17, weasleytwins12, ginnyweasleperson, MaryandMerlin, and of course, Opionionated1234! Sexy marauders to all! **

**Chapter 15…The castle and the secret discovered. (A.N. Oh No!) **

"Beautiful," Lily smiled looking up at the castle as they approached.

The Hogwarts castle, with large turrets and ivy clinging around to the brick walls was one of the most lavish buildings in all the land.

"Would you believe me if I told you I used to climb onto the roof when I was young." James grinned.

Lily was stunned sure some of the roofs were not really steep, but still she had no idea how he could get onto them.

"No way!" Lily smiled but at James' face she knew he wasn't lying.

"I would sit up there when I needed to escape from all the servants and people constantly insisting I act more like the future king,"

He rolled his eyes before continuing wistfully, "I would just lie there for hours looking up at the stars and imagining I was a normal kid."

Lily just stared at him, imagining the little mischievous boy with messy raven hair and the life he must have lived. Feeling both love and sadness for him.

However a question popped into her head, "How did you climb up there?" she asked curious.

James smiled softly, his eyes shining at the memory, "You'd be surprised how much weight hundred year old ivy can hold, specially when you live in a magical castle."

Lily's eyes widened, but she couldn't help but tease him, "There is no way you can still do that"

James smirked at the challenge, "Oh really?" he said running towards the wall that surrounded the city around the castle, which was covered in ivy.

"James!" Lily shouted running after him, dropping the weight in her arms, forgetting what she had been holding too immersed looking at James endearingly, with a hint of worry. While wall wasn't as tall as the ones surrounding the castle but was still at least ten feet tall.

"James, you idiot," Lily couldn't help, but laugh, as he started to climb the ivy. "Your going to fall off that thing, and hurt yourself." She warned.

However she couldn't complain of the nice view of his arse.

"Well," he called 6 feet up, "Then at least I'll have you to kiss it better and bind my wounds," he said turning his head around to wink at her, probably remembering the last time she had wrapped his wounds.

Finally reaching the top he sat on the wall.

"See, you of little faith." He said smugly starting to stand up.

"James be careful" Lily called worried.

"Fear not, beautiful maiden, I will not fallllllll…" James smirk changing to a look of surprise as he tumbled off the wall, however quickly he changed his position so he landed rolling, ending up kneeling in front of Lily.

"See I meant to do that," he confided, Lily just rolled her eyes.

"You should try it though, well maybe not the standing and falling part, but the climbing is perfectly safe, not to mention quite fun." He said giddily.

"I don't know James," Lily eyes sceptically she was a little scared of heights and ivy wasn't the sturdiest thing.

"Lily don't worry the Ivy's enchanted to hold immeasurable weights, just don't tell anyone, we don't want just anyone sneaking in," he smiled secretly,

Lily smiled teasingly, "So I can't tell the PEEPERS, damn they'll be so disappointed."

James looked confused at her, remembering James didn't know what PEEPERS meant she answered, "Of it's just an acronym for your fan club." Hoping it would end there.

James laughed, "I agree with you about the whole peepers thing, but what's it stand for?"

"Um, I don't think I want to tell you." Lily smirked slyly.

James walked towards her slowly so she was backed up against the wall, pressing his body against hers, leaning in so his hot, sweet breath clouded her rational thoughts.

"Are you sure?" he asked seductively.

Lily knew she couldn't resist him long, trying her best to talk confidently, hell, even to just form words, she finally stuttered, "Ye...ess?"

However coming out more like a question, James pressed his lips to her neck, soft and quick, teasing her, he smiled smugly as she moaned. Leading his lips up to her ear, he asked again,

"Are you absolutely sure?" continuing his trail of kisses along her jaw just stopping at the corner of her lips.

Lily knew she was losing big time, and she was fine with it, but James was not done teasing her. Pressing his lips everywhere on her face but her own lips and it was driving her crazy.

"Will you please tell me?"

James asked innocently his lips hovering millimetres away from Lily's now, his eyes connected with Lily's and as soon as she saw his hazel depths she gave in.

"Damit yes,"

Talking would have to wait though, seeing as, Lily had already thrown her arms around James neck, crashing his lips against hers, at last. James tongue enthusiastically fighting against Lily's, they're burning hands exploring.

James just loved when she said yes to him, when she couldn't resist him as much as he couldn't her.

However his curiosity got the better of him so finally against his bodies wishes he pulled away, so questioning her he started, "So…"

It took Lily a minute to remember their earlier conversation and sighing she explained, "Okay this was before I got to know you, after we first met,"

"Is it really that bad?" he asked smiling at her reluctance.

"Not really, it stands for, **P**rince** E**normous **E**go **P**otter **E**ngrossed **R**idiculous **S**talkers."

Lily closed her eyes waiting for his comment. Only opening her eyes when she heard him laughing.

"Lily, did you really think I would get angry, at such a creative not to mention fairly accurate acronym?" James smiled wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Lily I love you, but you can be really thick, there is no way I could get angry at you, plus I did have a bit of an ego and the last part is definitively right."

He laughed again and Lily couldn't help, but join him, she loved his rich laugh.

"I love you too," she said simply, unaware of the happiness it gave James every time she said it.

Seeing the wall though reminded him of their earlier discussion, despite the fact it felt like ages ago.

"Now, no more stalling it time to climb," he smiled joyfully.

Lily now remembering his request, looked fearfully at the wall.

James seeing her frightened expression reassured her,

"I'll be right behind you the entire time. I'll even catch you if you fall,"

"What a gentlemen," Lily said, before James finished, eying her,

"However with you in that _lovely_ dress, I'm not sure I'll be able to control my hands."

"Or not," Lily laughed, but still she knew James would never let her get hurt.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm haunting you" she warned.

James just laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

So cautiously putting her hands on the ivy, which was deceivingly sturdy, she started to climb, James right behind her.

_This isn't so bad; _Lily thought nearing the top, _as long as I don't look…_of course her eyes couldn't help, but look, _down. _

Freezing on the stop maybe 9 feet up, Lily thoughts were in a panic; apparently it was less a fear of heights and more of falling.

James noticing Lily's sudden fear, climbed higher so he created a protective barrier,

"Lily," he whispered, "Trust me, I will not let you fall."

The confidence and honesty in his voice was the only thing that would have made Lily climb, reaching the top, she dangled her legs over the edge and smiled.

James easily reaching the top after her sat beside Lily and taking her hand, said, "See you did it, not so hard, is it?"

"Ha, thanks to you, that is," Lily replied, but looking down in front of her, she asked, "Now the problem is getting down."

James just turned and winked at her, "Nah, getting down is the easy part," getting to his feet he and before she could stop him he had done a back flip landing easily on the grassy hill.

Lily's eyes widened as he extending his arms up, "Come on Lily I'll catch you,"

Seeing her expression James smiled, asking, "Don't you trust me?"

Lily knew she did, he had never let her down, "Of course, are you ready?"

"Why Lily, I was born ready." His face was playful, but Lily could see in his eyes that he was serious, so standing up she jumped.

The fall was short, shorter than she thought, but still Lily was happy when James arms wrapped around her.

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" James smirked down at Lily,

"Oh shut up" she smiled, but decided to do it herself, silencing him with her lips.

After a few minutes, Lily smiled to herself, enjoying the quiet, however suddenly she remembered, the reason for their peaceful moments.

"Oh Shit" Lily cursed.

James was alarmed, "Did I bite you?"

"No, do you notice anything missing?"

"Ummm, wait where's Sirius?"

"See when you decided to climb the wall, I think I might have…dropped him"

James started laughing,

"James, we have to get him, what if someone finds him, he's a person, well technically he's a book, but that's not important right now, the point is we have to get him back."

"Lily don't worry I'll get him you stay here till I come back," James said still amused as he quickly scaling the wall again."

Lily was about to move her foot, but was to find it was firmly stuck in place. It was just so easy to forget about when she was with James; he never made her do anything she didn't want to.

"He's either fainted or asleep I can't tell"

Lily turned around relieved to see James standing behind her holding an unconscious Sirius head floating in the cover.

"Good, I really don't want to hear about how I cruel fully abandoned him." Lily rolled her eyes.

"See, now you know how I feel," James replied.

"I also know that if we don't get to the castle soon, it'll be too dark to find it. Also did you see Remus and Tonks?"

Lily asked slightly worried, but not as much as when Sirius was missing, unlike Sirius they didn't need constant supervision.

"Yeah, I saw them enter the town when I was picking up Sirius,"

So reassured Lily took James hand, pulling him towards the castle, "Come on, before it gets dark"

"Scared of the dark?" James asked curious.

"Of course not," Lily smiled up at him, as he wrapped his arms around her. Murmuring quietly so he wouldn't hear, "Not with you her, at least."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Previously…_

Remus loved talking with Tonks, the life that she poured out into everything she did. She was perfect for him, an optimist to his pessimistic side. Intelligent, witty and kind, he was crazy about her, but he knew he was wrong for her.

Despite her two being a creature of the forest like him, but he was a monster, a werewolf, he was dangerous, and he couldn't live with himself if he ever hurt her.

He tried to explain this to her at the party, but she wouldn't listen to him and had started to kiss him and he had quickly given in.

"Dora, we need to talk." He said firmly he had to do this quickly before he fell for her any more, he wasn't sure he could stop himself from being near her if he did.

"Remus if this about what you said earlier, I don't care, you are not a monster, you may turn in to something wild and hard to control at a certain time of the month, but so do I!"

She laughed, she had the sexiest laugh he'd ever heard, but he had to concentrate, ignoring her joke even if he would have thought it funny in a different situation.

Seeing his downcast eyes, she said,

"Remus, look at me,"

Still he couldn't bear to fearing if he did his argument would falter.

So, she took his face in her hands and brought his face up,

"Look at me," she said changing her appearance, as easy as breathing.

Colour after colour, from her eyes to her hair.

"People look at me and see an abomination, they say no one should be able to do what I can, that I'm a freak or they try and make me into they're idea of beautiful, but you Remus, you don't."

Looking into his eyes that beautiful clear blue, she finished, "You have never made me feel unwanted and you have never asked me to change for you."

"That's because your perfect just the way you are," Remus answered wondering why anyone would ever want to change her.

"You think I'm perfect?" Tonks asked happily.

Remus blushed he hadn't expected to tell her that it defiantly wasn't helping him to get across to her that he was a monster, but still he couldn't lie to her,

"Of course I do your too good for me, Dora people are wrong about you, but they're right about me, I could hurt someone, I could hurt you." He said ashamed.

"Remus answer this for me, why do you think people treat me like a freak?" she asked.

"Because they don't understand you, they don't know how wonderful you are."

Realising where this was going Remus was about to state the difference when she placed her thumb on his lips.

"Shh…Remus let me finish, it's the same with you, people don't understand you and I, were different and that scares them and eventually that fear turns to hate. You are a good person, you didn't ask for this, but do you let it control you? No, you took your furry little problem and made yourself a better person and you are better than all those people who say otherwise."

She finished and she looked kind of annoyed with him actually.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked curiously.

"No, I'm not sure I could get angry with you, I'm frustrated, that's all, but I think I might love you," seeing his shocked face she continued, "And I know you might not feel the same way…"

However she never got to finish saying the crazy sentence as he kissed her gently, knowing his strength could be dangerous.

Tonks however was making this very hard for him, because as much as she liked Remus' gentle nature, she wanted him more and she didn't want to be treated delicately. So jumping up she wrapped her legs around his waist while entangling her fingers in his hair, surprised her opened his mouth just enough for her to slip her tongue through.

So giving in, to his hormones he kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm, only pulling back momentarily for are and to whisper "I love you" in her ear before kissing her again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As much as he wanted to never stop kissing Dora he knew that the sun would set soon, so he drew away from her. However she apparently had different plans and proceeded to kiss his neck occasionally nibbling. She was driving him crazy, and if she continued he wasn't sure they'd make it to the town before nightfall and he didn't want the others to worry.

"Dora, we have to go and I can't even think straight when you do that." he smiled.

"Fine," she said pouting slightly, seeing James and Lily climbing the ivy on the wall she got a look of excitement on her face.

"Remus, we should climb the ivy too!" she was practically jumping up and down.

Remus looked over to where Lily and James were and said, "Umm no, those two are crazy, they do know there is an actual entrance."

Tonks pouted again her bottom lip jutting out sexily, "Your no fun Remus," she said teasingly.

Remus raised an eyebrow at her before he pushed her up against a tree and started to kiss up her neck, one hand holding both of hers above her head.

Moaning she smiled, till he stopped, smirking slightly as he waited for her to regain her normal heartbeat.

Grinning up at him she said,

"I stand corrected."

So together they walked towards the _entrance_ to the city.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"There's Hogwarts school, I used to go there, but the kids are really dull, just like they're parents," James said rolling his eyes, "Of course they're all _proper_ but they all act like they got a stick shoved up their ass."

Lily laughed, James had been showing her everything in town and she was happily surprised when she noticed how much the townspeople loved him.

"Where do you get your education then?' she asked.

"Private tutor, professor Dumbledore, he's visiting his brother though, so I've off for a few weeks, the man's a genius but he's completely mad." James smiled as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Here we are." he said walking past the guards who just nodded at them, and opening the doors to the main hall, which Lily probably would have been awed by the sheer beauty of it had it not already been inhabited.

By none other than James' fan club.

"Shit!" Lily cursed causing James to turn away from admiring Lily and seeing the horde of crazy girls who were now staring at them shocked. Knowing that it wouldn't last long, he took lily's hand and yelled, "Run!"

Unfortunately this seemed to knock the girls out of their trance as they chased after Lily and James. Running like their lives depended on it, which they just might of, they ran towards the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Great" James sighed, as they made it through the door just in time, locking it firmly, "My Uncle must have organised another tour of the castle," he shook his head slightly amused and slightly annoyed before turning to Lily,

"Sometimes, I swear he's trying to kill me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Back away from the gate" Remus stopped he and Dora had made it to the city and since it was getting dark were in a hurry to find Lily and James who they assumed had already entered the castle, however the guard was in the way.

"What? Were friends of James" Remus said to the guard blocking their path.

The guard looked at them with a raised brow and a smirk, "The prince friends, you and this little freak, I doubt it."

"What did you just call her?" Remus was usually a calm and nice guy, but no one treated Dora that way.

"Didn't you hear me, I called her a freak, look at her hai…Hey put me down!"

Remus had snapped picking up the guard easily with his werewolf strength and pushing him up against the wall forcefully, practically snarling he asked,

"Dare to say that again?"

However the other guards had taken notice and worried Tonks pulled on his arm,

"Remus, he's not worth it, please we have to go."

Tonks voice snapping him out of his anger, he dropped the guard and ran back into the crowds hiding behind the corner as the guards searched for them.

"I'm sorry Dora it's just he called you a…I was so close to hurting him," he said ashamed.

"But you didn't, you stopped, well just have to find somewhere else to stay tonight, hey if we can't get into the castle maybe we can take a look around town see if anyone knows a Martina."

"You're right, what would I do without you?" he asked smiling.

"Mope and nothing else." She grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Petunia was ready to kill someone, preferably Lily, but if Pansy didn't shut up soon she would do.

The day had started out so well, she had been touring the castle, her future home, when Prince James had entered, looking as amazing as ever, however he was not alone.

Lily, that little slut was trying to steal her man, but she was not going to let that happen, so while all the idiots were crying over James being with another girl, she had dragged Pansy off away from the others to try and find Lily.

She would simply order her to stay the hell away from James forever and she would do it, then James would see Lily as the loser she was and come running to her and make her his queen.

This was a brilliant plan, but Petunia had always known she was brilliant so it didn't really surprise her, what did surprise her is being related to someone as dumb as Pansy.

Pansy had been staring stupidly at every moving picture they passed asking why the people were so small and were moving, even though Petunia had told her to shut up several times.

Although now that she thought about it the paintings were awfully creepy, oh well once she was queen she'd have them all burned.

Petunia was sure her plan would have worked if Pansy hadn't messed it up. Asking her stupid questions once again, what she said Petunia didn't know why would she want to listen to her speak anyways, but whatever she did say _forced_ her to yell "SHUT UP!"

Causing the guards to come, so it was of course completely Pansy's fault.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"There's the ballroom, it's being decorated for the ball, oh by the way are you coming? I sent you an invitation, but..."

"You sent me an invitation? I never got one," Lily said confused.

"That's strange I had it hand delivered, to your house"

Then it clicked. "Shit, the steps must have gotten it!"

"The who?" James asked.

"My step family," Lily said clenching her fists.

James noticing this inferred, "And you don't get along with them."

"Understatement of the century, but yes, you remember Petunia she's the crazy girl that told me to go home the day we first met."

"Ahhh now I remember I'm pretty sure my subconscious was trying to forget her," he said shuddering.

Lily laughed, "You think that's bad wait for all the chick fights at the ball if all those of your fan club are attending, Ahhh pearls and hair pulling, you gotta love society life." She winked at him.

"See this is why I need you there, to keep me from dying of boredom."

"Don't forget, the hordes of screaming girls and ruffles." Lily added.

"Like I could forget," kneeling down in front of her dramatically and saying, "Lily will you accompany me to the ball?'

"Of course, Jamesy poo," Lily said batting her eye lashes much like she'd seen Petunia do.

"Just don't call me Jamesy poo, or you sound like Sirius."

"Ugh, your right"

"I always am," he grinned cheekily at her.

"Prat" she laughed. Swatting him in the back of the head, but leaving her hand at the nape of his neck.

"Oh you love it," he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Lily whipped around, the voice so cold she had Goosebumps. Lord riddle. James didn't seem to notice his calculating black eyes, as he greeted him.

"Uncle, I would like you to meet Lily," he said cheerfully, "I was just bringing her to the library."

"Good, after your done, I need to speak with you privately in your chamber while you have your fitting for the ball." He said coolly.

Lily wondered if he always talked like that, James seemed to think it was normal. To her even though he smiled and all there was still something in his eyes she didn't trust.

Turning to her, he smiled, but it still didn't reach his eyes, "You must tell me your coming"

"I am coming" _Damn,_ Lily thought as Riddle looked at her strangely. James was too happy that Lily was going with him that he didn't notice.

"Well, that is nice…" Riddle turned to the servant that had approached; Lily had noticed his expression change to a sneer when he thought she wasn't looking.

They say the best way to judge a man is to look at the way he treats those below him, not his equals, if this was true, Lily didn't like Riddle much.

"What is it?" he hissed quietly to the man who looked stricken with fear, Lily looked to see James staring off into space obviously thinking about something. Even though she was curious she would ask James later, as she heard the servant mutter something about a situation and Riddle answering that he would handle it.

As the servant hurried off, Lord Riddle replied, "Well duty calls, I must go I will talk to you later James."

James snapping out of his daze nodded.

/\/\/\/\

"This is the library, wow I haven't been here in years," James laughed.

"You know somehow I can believe that, Oh my gosh what is in these books they're huge!" lily exclaimed looking at a book at least 2 feet thick.

"The knowledge of 1000 year old kingdom," James said in a dignified tone, "So basically a whole bunch of boring facts"

Walking up to one of the shelves he picked up a average size book, smiling at the memory he put the book on his head and started to walk around.

"You know I used to have to walk around with this same book as a kid to practice my poise."

"No way," Lily smiled, "I thought only little proper little girls had to do that!"

"I wish, I hated it, didn't you have to as a kid?" he asked.

Lily shook her head, placing a still sleeping Sirius on the table.

"My dad worked a lot when I was young and there was no way Rora would make me do it especially since she probably couldn't do it herself. As much as I might have hated it though, it might have done me some good to learn to walk straight without falling." She laughed.

"Well there's no reason why you can't learn today," James grinned.

"What?" Lily replied, but James was already placing the stiff book on her head.

"Now," James said taking both her hands and walking backwards slowly guiding her forward.

At first Lily was doing well, but then here foot caught on the carpet and she would have fallen if not for James holding her up, the book however was not so lucky and fell with a loud,

THUNK!

Lily looked at the book and pouted causing James to laugh as he picked the book up and placed it on his own head, while taking Lily hands in his own.

"Don't worry that's pretty much, what happened to me my first time" he said kindly.

"But you were like eight!" Lily resorted.

"Well, practice makes perfect, right?"

He said as he started to twirl Lily around, dancing gracefully,

Lily seeing that he still had the book on his head sitting perfectly felt her jaw drop.

Finally collecting herself, she said, "You know I'm starting to feel insignificant,"

"Are you that Jealous of my amazing book dancing abilities?"

Lily smiled but her mood grew serious. "James if I ask you a question, will you be honest with me?"

"Always," he promised.

"Why do you love me?"

This question stunned him for a moment. Seeing though the doubt in her eyes he lifted her chin up and answered,

"Lily you are not like any girl I've ever met, your kind, intelligent, witty, beautiful and you always speak your mind. From the moment I met you I knew I couldn't let you go, the better question would be why you love me?"

Lily kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "It was the amazing book dancing abilities."

"I knew it"

He said wrapping his arms around her, the book still sitting on his head.

/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile down in Riddle's private chamber sat Lily's stepsisters.

Riddle sitting down behind his desk observing them asked,

"May I ask, what were you doing wandering the castle alone?"

Petunia was thinking how to proceed when Pansy the idiot burst out.

"We were looking for Lily so we could order her to…"

"Pansy!" Petunia shot her sister a glare.

"You know Lily, How?"

"She's our step-sister sadly." Petunia sighed.

"She's really weird," Pansy added.

"Really what's so weird?" he questioned he knew there was something off with that girl and he knew he could easily play these girls to find out.

"What's in it for me?" Petunia asked greedily.

Riddle smiled, he knew how to deal with Greed.

"Well," he said causally, "It looks to me as if James wants to make Lily his queen,"

Petunia grinded her teeth at this, Riddle knew it would be too easy to make her spill.

"But if you were to tell me what's so strange about her, I might be able to convince him otherwise, and if he will not take Lily to be his bride, then he'll need a queen."

Petunia grinned imagining herself queen with Prince James by her side, practically bursting to tell Lord Riddle she said, "Lily does whatever she ordered to, I have no idea why, but she has no choice."

"Thank you, you may go now, I think you would want to get ready for tonight's ball"

As petunia "glided" out of the room, more like ran crazily egger to prepare for tonight's event, Riddle sat thinking.

Finally after the two annoying sisters had left, Riddle leaned back holding the knife in his hand, smiling he murmured, "Interesting_._"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Ahhh this is one of the last real happy chapters till the end. It actually turned out pretty long. Oh well I'll do my French project tomorrow. So what will happen? Who knows? ;) R&R and I'll update tomorrow. **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	16. Chapter 16

Lily Charmed

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated recently, no I have not fallen off the side of the earth I just have my final exams. Hope you enjoy the chapter, there will probably only be about 2 left! R&R. **

**Shoutouts to those who reviewed, Weasleytwins12 and trachie17! Plus this chapter is dedicated to my AMAZING Beta, Opiononated1234! **

**On with the chapter! Remember reviews make me type faster. **

**Chapter 16…The royal demand. **

James had just put on his emerald cloak when his Uncle entered his chamber.

"Good, it still fits, I must admit, I was a bit worried when you did not return after I had sent you to the forest."

Riddle sat down, thinking about the conversation he just had. One of his guards had just informed him that James had been traveling with a werewolf. The question now was, did he know?

"Ah yes, I got a little sidetracked, but everything was quiet in the forest."

"Really?" Riddle asked before continuing subtly, "Even with the full moon and all?"

James was confused. "What has the full moon got to do with anything?"

Riddle could have grinned. It looked like James did not know. His dear Lily apparently kept a lot of secrets.

"I'm talking about werewolves, the dangerous beasts polluting the forests."

"Oh," James thought. He never really trusted werewolves after what happened to his father, but something bugged him about the way his Uncle Tom said _beasts._

He thought about it though, it was surprising to not come across a werewolf, especially during the full moon.

"Actually Uncle, I didn't see any werewolves in my travels."

Riddle turned his back to James to hide the smile threatening to surface, as he imagined James reaction to finding his beloved was friends with a werewolf.

"Well you're lucky then. However you must be careful when in the forest. Werewolves are not the only monsters that live there."

This made James frown. He definitely did not like when his Uncle talked like that. However it reminded him of what he had wished to discuss with him.

"Uncle about that, I was talking with Lily about it, she's really an expert on the rights of magical creatures."

Seeing the look on his uncle's face he continued.

"Really uncle, I even got to talk to some of them and they are not as bad as you think and they have been treated horribly-"

However he was cut off by Riddle, who was smart enough not to argue with James.

"Fine we will discuss it, after your coronation."

"Yes, but we will talk about it."

James smiled, this was the first step. He couldn't wait to tell Lily.

On that thought he turned to his uncle and said, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Riddle looked at him uncertainly, hiding his rage at this Lily. He would have to have a talk with this girl.

"Really, are you sure? There are so many beautiful women in the kingdom."

James had to control his flash of annoyance at his Uncle, he had always been a sceptical man. Yet he still answered firmly.

"Uncle I do not want any one else, I love her."

Riddle, seeing he was treading on delicate ground, replied smoothly,

"I don't mean to be hesitant, but I just want to be safe, there are many enemies to the crown after all."

James sighed, "I know Uncle, but Lily would never do that, we don't keep secrets from each other."

_Oh really…_Riddle thought before answering, "So you're sure you want to marry this girl?"

"Yes," James said with complete confidence.

He had been thinking about it for quite a while now, and he knew that she was the only one he could ever want. He had been smiling at how beautiful she had looked in the library, her face as she dropped the book or how she fit perfectly into his arms. How he could see how she was feeling by just looking in her magnificent green eyes. She was kind, intelligent and opinionated. Yes he wanted to marry her, he had never been so sure of anything in his life.

"May I ask how?" Riddle asked snapping him out of his daze.

This James had already thought about too.

"I'll take her to the same place at the same time my father proposed to my mother."

"Wonderful, James. Oh, and could you do me a favour after your done here? Can you go down to the ballroom? I have some business to take care of and someone needs to supervise the decorators."

"Of course Uncle."

Riddle left murmuring to himself, "Now time to get down to business."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is useless, we haven't heard a thing about Martina, we'll never find her."

Tonks frowned sitting down on barrel. She and Remus had been looking for hours, but it seemed no one knew any Martina, plus they were still hiding from the guards so now they were sitting at the back of an alleyway, in a position so that no one could see them unless they stood directly over them.

"Now who's the pessimist," Remus smiled, "Don't worr…" he said trailing off distracted.

"What is it Remus?" Tonks asked confused.

"Shh…someone's coming."

"Really I don't hear anyone."

Remus just looked at her a faint smile at his lips.

"Oh right, werewolf hearing."

Then they heard footsteps as people entered the alleyway.

Because of their distance, Remus retold everything they said quietly to Tonks as the death eaters discussed.

"Why can't we just kill him now?"

"Patience Bella, you know our Lord's plans."

"I know Cissy, but I'm bored."

"Don't pout Bellatrix, you'll have your fun with the Prince soon. And once our Lord is made King, we'll have free reign over all the filthy monsters."

Remus turned to Tonks, shocked.

_It couldn't be!_

Knowing of only one prince in the kingdom, he heard as his worst fears were confirmed.

"Yes, once his stupid nephew is taken care of Lord Riddle will be the best king ever."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sirius are you awake yet, you have been sleeping for like hours, not that I'm complaining." Lily said opening a _huge_ book.

Opening his eyes finally he said sleepily, "I need my beauty sleep Red."

"I can tell you it doesn't help." Lily smirked at him, but Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"Well your opinion doesn't really count does it, since your love for Jamesy-poo blinds you to my radiant beauty."

"Yeah you just keep thinking that," she laughed.

"It's the truth. But you'll never know how attractive I am. It's a shame really," he said mournfully.

"Sure, just don't tell James."

"Lily that reminds me when are you going to tell him the truth?" Sirius asked, shockingly serious for once.

Lily gaining her composure asked, "How did you know about it? The only people who knew about it were me and Rora. Wait, did Rora tell you? I thought it was impossible."

"Lily your mother made Rora take the unbreakable vow never to tell another human being, and technically, I'm a book."

Lily thought about it, it did make sense. "But then you know I can't tell him. My mother ordered me to never tell anyone."

"Lily I know you should tell him about that one, even if I don't know how, but that's not the secret I was talking about, you need to tell him about Remus."

"But…" Lily started.

"If you don't tell him eventually he's going to find out and then he'll never trust you again."

"Your right Sirius, I'll tell him. Wow that was really wise. Did you come up with that yourself?"

"Why Lily I'm offended that you don't think I'm intelligent enough to come up with that myself," Sirius pouted.

Lily just smiled, "Remus said that, didn't he?"

"Damn."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Did we just hear what I think we just did?" Remus asked after the death eaters had left.

"You mean that Lord Riddle has a plot to kill his own nephew and take the throne for himself, terrorizing all of the magical creatures. Then yeah," Tonks answered.

"I was afraid of that." Remus sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Well we can't just sit here. We have to do something!"

"What though?"

"I have an idea, but we have to do it right away."

"What?" Remus asked hopefully.

"We recruit help of course! If Riddle wants to kill James, then he'll have to get through us first."

"One of us will have to stay here to watch the castle and look out for Lily because she doesn't know yet," Remus thought for a second, "The guards are looking for me. I'll go into the forest and you can disguise yourself."

"Right," Tonks smiled, changing her appearance so that a pretty woman with long brown hair and light blue eyes stood before him. Looking at her reflection in the reflective garbage tin she said,

"Personally I think I would make an expert spy, what do you think?"

"You look beautiful, as always" Remus said kissing her forehead before adding, "Although I must admit that I kind of miss the pink."

Rolling her eyes, she said in a slightly worried voice, "You'll be safe? Don't do anything stupid. Actually, don't do anything Sirius would."

"Yeah, there's no need to worry about that happening."

Still seeing the doubt on her face he smiled. "I'll be back before you know it, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

Kissing her gently on the cheek he said, "Bye love," before swiftly weaving between the townspeople.

"I hope this works," she muttered before leaving, now disguised, to see what she could discover.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay, I think I'm in the right section. Ahhh this print is so tiny!" Lily complained as she squinted at the book.

"Can you hurry up? These books are making me sick." Sirius whined.

"How many times do I have to tell you this Sirius? You are a book."

"I…" Sirius began but Lily finally found what she was looking for.

"Martina! She's at rehab facility for fairies and witches. No wonder I got such a wonderful gift."

"Does that mean we can leave the library?" Sirius said hopefully.

"Yes…" Lily eyes widened as the door to the library opened and in stepped Lord Riddle. Quickly covering Sirius, hoping he would take the hint. Thankfully she heard no response from him.

"Hello Lily, finding everything well?" Riddle smiled with false giddiness.

"Yes sir, I was just leaving."

"Wait," he ordered.

_Damn_ she thought as her feet stopped. Something wasn't right.

He walked right up to her and pushed a random book off the table, turning to her and saying, "Pick it up."

Instantly she dropped to pick it up.

_Uh oh. _He knew, she knew he did, but how he found out she had no idea.

"See, I was fortunate enough to learn an interesting thing about you Lily. Let us see if you can figure it out, but first, tell me what you really think about me."

"I think you're a cold-hearted, cruel bastard."

"Interesting. Now Lily, bow down to me."

Glaring at him the entire time she bowed.

"Now, tell me how you truly feel about James?"

"I love him," she replied her lips moving against her will.

"Tragic. Why is it tragic you might ask? It is tragic because at exactly 12:00am you will take this dagger and," Lily's eyes widened dreading the words she knew would come next.

"Plunge it into his heart and kill him."

/\/\/\/\

A.N. AHHHHH NOOO! James is too sexy to die. What will happen next? Sneak peek at next chapter title, The ball and the final hour. Please Review for James' sake.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lily Charmed **

**Disclaimer: would I be writing sappy love poetry in my spare time and eating too much chocolate if I did? Exactly. **

**A.N. I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know you probably all hate me by now, but sometimes life just gets in the way. Here's the chapter though it's pretty short, but chapter 18 is almost done and it promises to be longer. I'm rushing to post this before I have to study for my chem. Test so sorry for no acknowledgements but to all those who reviewed you are amazing, please forgive me and if any of you readers find a picture of a dress you think would be perfect for Lily to wear to the ball then post the link and ill check it out. Wow this is a long note. Anyways…**

**Chapter 17…The greed and the letter.**

Previously…

_"I love him," she replied her lips moving against her will._

_"Tragic. Why is it tragic you might ask? It is tragic because at exactly 12:00am you will take this dagger and," Lily's eyes widened dreading the words she knew would come next._

_"Plunge it into his heart and kill him."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Cold horror struck Lily. This could not be happening.

"What!" she practically screamed at Riddle who just observed her coolly.

"You evil bastard! I wont do it! I could never hurt him!" Lily could hear the panic starting to seep into her voice, but fought to remain stable against Riddle.

Riddle smiled as if her statement had amused him, before he answered smugly.

"Oh but that my dear Lily is where you are wrong, because I know you secret and I also know that you will complete this order for me."

Lily stood there in shock pushing back the tears in her eyes that threatened to flow from her eyes, she didn't understand how anyone could be so heartless.

"But why?" she asked wondering what could turn anyone so horrible.

Riddle laughed it sent a chill down her back and definitively not in a good way.

"And here I thought we understood each other, isn't it obvious, I want to be king, no I deserve to be king not some stupid boy."

He wanted to be king. He would kill his own nephew just to wear some stupid crown. Lily voiced this to him in disbelief.

"Foolish child it is not about a crown it is about the power that comes with it, everything is about power and as soon as James is out of the way, nothing will stop me from obtaining what is mine."

"But your own nephew?" Lily searched his expression she had to believe that there was a little good in everyone, but all she saw was black empty eyes not a touch of regret.

Riddle smiled without humour, "What's one nephew after a brother?"

That stopped Lily in her tracks. "_You_ killed king Herald, not the werewolves?"

"Yes, it's funny what you can blame on those pathetic beasts."

That was all Lily could take her temper flaring.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" She ran at him not exactly sure what she was going to do but knowing that if anyone deserved to feel pain it was him, however Riddle was quick to react."

"Stop right there and do not say another word."

The effect was instantaneous Lily stopped mid stride and her lips snapped shut.

"Now," riddle drew his words slowly as he circled her, "Your going to be a good girl and do exactly as I have ordered you and you will not tell a soul of my plans or what you will do, now go!"

Lily left quickly she was starting to feel the tears fall from her eyes and she would not let Riddle see them.

"Oh and Lily," Riddle smiled "Don't be late."

With that Lily ran from the castle away from everything, she couldn't do that to James, it would destroy her, but she had been strictly ordered. Suddenly she thought of an idea something that might possibly be the hardest thing she ever had to do, but for James survival she knew she had to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(JPOV)

James didn't know how much more he could take.

Seriously if he had to look at another table covering he was going to gouge his own eyes out. Finally the decorators finished and he was released. He immediately went to the library to look for Lily only to come face to face with his Uncle.

"Ah James how did it go?" his uncle said rather joyfully almost too happily James wasn't used to seeing him that happy.

"Fine. Have you seen Lily? She was in here earlier…" James trailed off uncertainly

"No, I came down to chat with her I was curious about this girl you talked so greatly of but she wasn't here."

"Oh, " James said disappointed he had hoped to see Lily before the ball, "I'll go look for her then."

Riddle however had other plans. "Don't be silly you still haven't changed for the ball, Lily is probably getting ready you know how long women take."

James frowned somehow he couldn't see spending 3 hours getting ready for anything. She just wasn't the type.

Riddle almost sensing his hesitation, jumped in. "Anyway I need your opinion on the food courses for tonight." Not even waiting for a response he started walking towards the kitchens.

James sighed. It was going to be a_ long _day.

/\/\/\/\

Lily felt the tears drip down her face against her will she hated to cry but it seemed impossible to stop.

She had just checked the rehab where Martina was supposed to be at hoping that maybe she could reverse her curse and prevent this nightmare from happening only to discover that she had been kicked out.

So now she was faced with her choice, it was the only way to protect him, now she had to just find a way to get her letter to him and get as far as she could from the kingdom.

Not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into a stranger just as she was apologizing, the stranger gripped her.

"Lily, are you okay?" the voice sounded familiar but Lily couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" she didn't want to sound rude but considering the circumstances she excused herself for lack of pleasantries.

"Oh yeah I'm so stupid sometimes, the woman smacked herself on the forehead, it's me Tonks."

Perfect Lily thought Tonks was exactly the person she needed right now, well not really but she couldn't trust herself around James anymore.

"Tonks, there is no time for explanations I need you to do some things for me and you must promise to do them and not question what I ask you to do, understand?"

Tonks looked a little sceptical Lily looked like a wreck but her urgency convinced her.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

/\/\/\/\/\

Ahhh safe at last, James thought contently lying back on his bed if he didn't know Lily would be there with him he didn't think he would be able to stand this whole ball thing. He had to admit that the thought of her in a dance and his arms as they danced didn't sound to bad.

Just then a guard entered his room.

"Sir there is a letter that I have been instructed to give to you and no one else,"

James was curious as to what could be so urgent, "Who gave it to you?" he questioned.

"She wouldn't tell me her name, but she said it was from a girl named Lily and that you would know who she was talking about."

Lily? James wondered worriedly why she had sent him a letter? "I do thank you, you may leave now," he said addressing the guard distracted he turned over the letter; it was wet in some places.

Quickly opening he read it, then again and again, before sinking to his knees and dropping the letter.

_Dear James, _

_I wish I could have told you this in person but due to unchangeable circumstances that is impossible. I am sorry, but I don't think I will ever see you again. I beg you not to look for me, for I do not wish to be found. We were never meant to be, and I know someday you will find the girl meant for you. Please believe me when I say that this is not your fault, it just, we can't be together, I realise that now. I really wish that I could explain better or that I could change things but some things you just can't control. I know you will be a great king and only hope that someday you will be able to forgive me. Goodbye. _

_-Lily_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**A.N. AHHH! Poor James, I'm there for you. ;) Anyway Review it only takes a few seconds and makes me feel amazing. Me+Reveiws=sooner updates! Till next time… **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	18. Chapter 18

Lily Charmed

Disclaimer: If I did people would get really confused when Sirius suddenly ran off with a muggle like me, so sadly not mine…yet.

**A.N. Hey, I haven't updated in a little while, but don't worry I'm going to try and finish the story before march break ends, I know I've said something along those lines before…but this time I mean it! If you want to see a picture of the ring there's a link on my profile, what ring? You may ask, well read and find out. ;p R&R please with sexy marauders on top the more reviews the less clothing our favourite guys may be caught wearing****. **

**Special thanks to my beta of course, who rocks! Also to maraudersgal333 and StagAndDoeLover, at least someone cares. ;( Just kidding but they're still amazing! **

**Moving on…**

Chapter 18…The Ball and the final hour

"You know you didn't seem that crazy when I first met you," Tonks said, raising her eyebrow at Lily's new predicament.

"People never do. Now I need you to tie it tighter," Lily said as she was tied with several layers of extremely thick rope to an old but sturdish looking tree.

"Girl, if I tie you any tighter your arms are going to fall off," Tonks alleged in disbelief Lily hadn't said one word as to why she wished to be bound to the tree.

"I wish," Lily muttered quietly loathing her hands and their deadly potential.

Tonks looked at her questionably but Lily ignored it she still had a few things that needed to be done for her plan to be successful.

"That's not important right now. You need to go get recruits and get them into the castle and protect James," Lily pleaded.

Tonks looked at her shocked, "You know about Riddle's attempt on James life?"

"Yeh, wait you know? Why didn't you tell anybody?" Lily questioned.

"Uh huh. Remus and me heard some Death Eaters mention it in town and who would really believe me anyways. Hello I'm a creature of the forest, my word means nothing. Haven't you been wondering where Remus is? He's getting all the support he can to help us."

Lily sighed; relieved that at least James would be safe, even if she could never see him again. She had so wanted to tell him that she loved him one last time but knew that it would be hard to understand.

"Good then please go back to the city and keep and eye out, we have to protect him."

"But Lily I can't just leave you here." Tonks protested.

"You promised you would follow my orders without question now please go, I'll be fine I swear.

However Lily observed Tonks walking away and considering her current situation things weren't looking too good.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Confusion. Shock. And finally pain.

These are the emotions that plagued James. Not knowing how long he had sat on the ground as his world fell apart. He had no idea how a day that had started so perfectly could end so…so…horrible.

His mind searched for any sign or clue that Lily wasn't happy, but his mind came up blank.

He picked up the ring, the one that had belonged to his mother, it had a white gold band and a nice sized emerald in the centre with two diamonds on either side.

He had loved her and he had thought she had felt the same. O_bviously not_ James thought bitterly she had just left him with no apparent reason.

Then the guard entered the same one that had brought him the letter earlier. _I wonder what good news he has for me now_, James wondered as the man stood before him, if he was surprised at James current state he hid it well.

"Sir you uncle asked that you go to the ball now."

James didn't give a damn about the stupid ball right now.

"Well you can tell him I don't give a shit about the ball." James ranted.

The guard looked reluctant, "Please sir, Lord Riddle was very adamant that you be there on time."

James sighed, he didn't want to go and deal with any of this right now, but he really didn't want to explain to his uncle about his mood.

"Fine, tell him I will be there in 5 minutes."

"Thank you sir." The guard hurried off no doubt to tell his uncle.

James rubbed his face, putting the ring back into his pocket.

"Well at least things can't get any worse."

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily sighed her feet were really starting to get sore, she had been standing tied to the tree for hours and she wasn't exactly in a good mood. The only thing holding her together was that James was safe.

She however wasn't looking too good. Apparently the semi-sturdy tree she had tied herself to wasn't very sturdy, at all.

_Well on the bright side _she thought as the tree sifted again, _if I die James has a very good chance of living. _

She just hoped her statement proved true with Remus and Tonks protecting James he should be safe, right?

Just then though she heard a very loud CRACK! Coming from her tree. Of all the perfectly nice ways to die she had to choose be squished by an old tree, wonderful why couldn't she just have a normal li… Lily stopped her internal monologue though, was it just her or was it getting colder?

Suddenly a figure dropped out of the sky. Just dropped right out of nowhere! Lily thought she was going crazy when she recognized the now staggering woman. There was no way…

"MARTINA? MARTINA!" Lily yelled praying to however would listen that it be who she thought.

Suddenly the woman walked towards Lily.

"Do I know you sweetheart?" she said squinting slightly.

"No, well yes, kind of, the point is I've been looking for you."

"Is that why you're tied to a tree?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, see when I was a baby you gave me a gift, of obedience, but it turned out to be more of a curse." Lily explained

However this didn't seem to sit too well with Martina who replied, "A curse? You must have the wrong person everyone loves my work."

Back tracking Lily pleaded, "It's not like I'm not grateful I am but see I really need you to take it off me, it has turned my life into a nightmare, if you don't then…" but she was cut off by an angry looking fairy.

"You don't want my gift, fine, get rid of it yourself, your problems are not my fault."

"But!" Lily tried to explain but was shushed by Martina.

"Hush, why is it that everyone looks to blame someone else for their problems instead of fixing them themselves?" She asked curiously.

"It's not like I have a choice…" Lily spoke; she had never had a choice in any of this.

"Hah! Darling something you need to learn is that we always, and I mean always have a choice."

"Who choose to tie your cute ass to this tree? Hmm?" Before lily could attempt to explain _again_ she was cut off, it was starting to irritate her.

"No excuses and no explanations, just take your mistakes and try to learn from them or try enjoy life making the same ones over and over again." She winked at Lily.

"And, since I believe there is no time like the present to learn and party I have a brilliant idea." Martina smiled mischievously.

"First to get rid of these ropes." Smiling she waved her wand saying "_severo!" _Lily's bindings falling sliced to her sides.

Lily remembering why she was tied to the tree in the first place literally threw herself at the tree holding on for dear life, hoping that Martina wasn't planning what she thought.

"Now lets see, eugh girl you may be crazy but you are too pretty and young to be wearing something so gross."

Suddenly Lily felt a pressure like her body was squeezing inside itself then suddenly she could take a breath she looked down and gasped.

The dress was so beautiful and so soft, not frilly or overly fake, it was simple yet refined and the most beautiful green she had ever seen, but hey it was magic.

Her hair was shiny and lay in big curls covering her shoulders and looking down at her toes she noticed some tasteful yet comfy green slippers.

"What no glass slipper?" Lily asked half amused.

Martina looked offended.

"Of course not those went out of style ages ago, plus Cinderella always annoyed me she was kind of whiny, and she only loved the prince for his looks. However there is nothing wrong with playing around with a nice hunky king to be."

Lily held her breath hopping that Martina would please just stop there, despite the part of her that yearned to see James again.

"So march those nice legs off to that ball and party with the prince." smirked the worst fairy godmother ever.

Already Lily's legs were heeding the command however she was not far enough to miss the one last instruction from Martina.

"Grab his ass for me won't you."

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily, Lily and more Lily.

That was all it seemed that James could think about, no matter how hard he tried or how many egger women threw themselves at him all he wanted was, her.

Suddenly he saw her.

Not Lily, unfortunately, Lily's sister, maybe she held some answers to her sister's disappearance and as much as she scared him. And trust me she did. He knew he had to know more than that letter could ever explain.

The main problem being that he was terrified at the lengths he might have to go to retrieve this information.

He had to be brave though, he was a future king after all, this shouldn't be so hard, James thought as he got up from his slouched position in his chair and started walking towards her.

Finally noticing him approaching James gulped as her eyes bulged and James seriously hoped that the liquid he saw coming from her mouth wasn't drool.

Every voice of reason was telling him to run away, but love was not reasonable and he wanted, no needed some answers.

"Hello, your Lily's sister right?" he started politely.

She just stared at him. So he tried again.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked suppressing his shudder.

She finally seemed to snap out of her silence, "Hi…I'm Petunia," she smiled James thought maybe she was trying to look seductive, but her eyes were crossed.

She yanked him close to her and James must admit he yelped. "She then whispered in his ear "And I would loooovvvvee to dance."

She pulled him towards the centre of the dance floor and after fighting off her groping hands for awhile he finally managed to break in some questions hopefully that would make up for all this.

"So where are your sisters tonight?" James asked curiously.

Petunia rolled her eyes before complaining,

"Well Pansy is the idiot over there staring at the paintings, Lily my step-sister, I have no idea no that I care she is such a freak, by the way what's your opinion on burning…"

However since James didn't really care about anything else she had to say right now he broke in, "What do you mean a freak?" he asked but he could feel his anger rising after petunia insults to Lily.

Petunia sighed obviously not caring about the subject of Lily much. "I don't really want to talk about _her_ right now," she said venomously before her eyes lit up, "Lets talk about _us._"

James could have pulled his hair out by this point this really wasn't working out how he had planned and he was sure of one thing, there would be no us between him and Petunia, he was about to tell her this when suddenly a loud crash echoed through the ballroom.

Every head whipped around to see the figure that came through the doors.

James jaw dropped, probably along with about every other guy's in the room.

It was _her_, and boy did Lily know how to make an entrance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lily was close to panic, it was getting later, but because of stupid Martina her feet still carried her to James the one she had originally run from.

Smashing through the doors was bad, coming into the ballroom and having very eye on you, was worse.

However Lily pushed that thought down, she still had hope that she could keep herself away from James, maybe if she couldn't see him her feet wouldn't know where to walk!

Quickly closing her eyes Lily groaned as her feet still walked unwavering towards their destination.

Begging her feet to stop also would not working, yet still her cursed feet marched

This didn't stop her from trying though and suddenly her feet stopped,

_Yes!_ Lily screamed internally at her victory only to open her eyes and stare into the hazel orbs she had loved and wished she'd never see.

"Lily?"

_Damn._

/\/\/\/\/\

James couldn't believe his eyes she was here, and she looked…wow. James drank in the figure he thought he'd never see again.

"Lily?" he asked confused as to why she was here when suddenly her arms were around his torso and her hands slid down and grabbed his…

James jumped not that he minded but after all that happened he was certainly confused and needed some real answers.

"Lily? What's going on?" his eyes searched hers.

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily could just about die right now not only was she about a foot away from James who smelled _so _good, but she had just grabbed his ass, curtsey of Martina. Now he was asking what was going on, justly too.

What do you say to the guy you head of heels for, but also have been ordered to kill after suddenly abandoning him with barely and explanation then reappearing only to grab his butt? Yeah it was complicated.

"James you have to tell me that you never ever want to see me again, order me to leave please."

/\/\/\/\/\

James stared at her confused why did she want him to tell her to leave didn't she know that he loved her, part of James lit up with hope maybe she left him because she was scared, not because she didn't want him.

"But Lily, I love you, and I thought you felt the same."

Lily couldn't lie to him, "I do, but I can't...I'm wro…ong...for you for everything." Lily could feel the tears starting to fall from her eyes. She had to leave it was almost midnight and had to go, but he wasn't making it easy.

James was confused first he was happy Lily said she still loved him, next minute though she's crying. James put his arms around her.

"You love me right?" he asked her.

She nodded, James smiled, "Then that's all that matters."

Looking at the clock he smiled 5 minutes to midnight he should bring her there now.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He smiled secretly.

Lily just followed his hand in hers eyes filled with fear as she looked right into the cold black eyes of Riddle as he watched her with a smile as she left the ballroom with James.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh no! What will happen? How will James react and where is Sirius? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter if my Lovely readers would review. I might even update in the next day or two. ;) Also I couldn't find the right dress for Lily, so if any of you guys find the perfect dress send me the link I would love to see it. Thanks.

-Siriusly Krazy


	19. Chapter 19

Lily Charmed

**Disclaimer: If I did I could hire someone to clean my room for me. So alas no. **

**A.N. Hey, I have to clean my room again today which hopefully won't take to long to finish and I can complete chapter 20 which hopefully will be the last chapter besides maybe an epilogue. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed and/or added my story to their favourites or alerted it. Thanks to my beta of course, anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 19… The choice and the fight

"Where are we going James?" Lily asked nervously. She didn't know what time it was and had no idea what to do, so she just let him lead her through the corridors of the castle.

He looked back at her, eyes twinkling, before answering vaguely, "Patience, good things come to those who wait."

Lily was about to interrupt but suddenly everything went dark. However, feeling James' warm hands covering her eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

"Now, no peeking and watch your step," James replied guiding her through the mysterious room.

Lily could smell Lilac and…_is that Gardenia. Where am I?_ Lily wondered.

"Okay," she could hear James whispering in her ear, "You can open your eyes now."

Lily gasped. The sight that greeted her eyes was beautiful. Flowers of all kinds grew in the room. Looking up she noticed a glass roof, so she could clearly see the stars. But the most amazing thing about the room was the walls.

They were all mirrors.

After she finished staring in awe of the room she turned to James who had been watching her silently.

"I used to come here when I was small, another one of my hideouts. Father used to tell me stories here, of Kings and heroes. He said I'd be one some day…" He trailed off at the memory.

"You are," Lily answered surely.

James smile was so wonderful, she couldn't help but imagine the little boy who stared in wonder in the mirrors, who walked around the castle with a book on his head and who fearlessly climbed to the roof when he needed to escape. The same boy who had grown into the man that stood before her.

He was just so perfect. Lily smiled, only half surprised when tears started running down her eyes.

The only other things on the wall, the one detail that she had missed before was a simple wooden clock,

There was one minute till midnight.

/\/\/\/\/\

James stared in shock as Lily started to cry again. He thought she would love this room, when he had been young his father had told him how it had fascinated his mother.

He rushed towards her as she looked like she was about to collapse.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

She just shook her head avoiding his eyes.

"Please Lily," he begged, "Tell me what's wrong."

Her eyes looked to his and he saw panic,

"I'm scared."

He laughed lightly cradling her face in his hands. "I am too. I fear that I can't handle being King and that I'll let my people down, my father down."

"Believe me James; you will make a great king." The corner of Lily's mouth turned up.

"See, when I'm with you I'm not scared or stressed or worried, just happy. I love you Lily and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

James kneeled down taking her hand as he pulled his mother's ring out of his pocket glad he hadn't thrown it away.

"So Lily will you marry me?"

/\/\/\/\

Lily stood frozen, her mind was buzzing making it impossible to think, she could feel her body starting to shake as the second hand on the clock ticked away completely unaware of the pain it caused.

How Lily wished she had never been born, cursed by a witch's charm.

She vaguely felt James holding her worry clear in his face how she wished she could comfort him.

"Lily, Lily Please answer me?"

Her eyes cracked to his she couldn't hurt this man she loved any more.

"Yes," she said barely auditable.

Hope replaced some of the worry on James face.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Pure joy covered his features as he embraced Lily, closing his eyes.

However he was alone in his happiness and Lily arm slowly traveled up his back of it's own accord a dagger clutched tightly. Lily watched her reflection in horror as her hand stopped, hovering over the place where the dagger would enter his heart.

Memories flashed past Lily eyes as the clock counted down,

Her as a child helpless and discouraged,

Her saying those horrible things to Alice,

Her crying in her room,

But suddenly other memories resurfaced,

Her mother's face and Aurora's both with so much belief in her.

Finally Martina face as she hissed, "Get rid of it yourself."

Martina was right, it was her choice, and she would have to fight for it.

She could hear the clock chime as her hand started to move, but she fought it, pulling it back so slowly someone might not have noticed at all.

But Lily could feel it, the resistance, "I will not be obedient." She whispered.

She could see the clock about to make its final chime.

Using every source of energy inside her; the hate for Riddle, the pain she had felt all her life and the love for James, she yelled, "I will not be obedient!" not seeing James' eyes widening after he noticed the dagger in her hands before she dropped it.

Lily herself dropped to the ground as the dagger lay still beside her.

No longer having James' arms holding her up, she was momentarily stunned as she muttered to herself in disbelief, "I did it."

However her triumph was short-lived.

Finally noticing her surroundings she saw James pick up the ruby dagger, "You tried to kill me?" he asked almost like a question, but Lily could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"James let me explain…" Lily begged, just then though the doors banged open as riddle and his guards came in.

"Guards," he said bitterly, "Take this filth to the dungeons."

Lily pulled on her arms as they grabbed her arms roughly.

"Please, James believe me, you're in danger, Ridd..."

The guards much stronger than her had almost pulled her out of the room, seeing one last look of him staring at the dagger still clutched in his hands, Riddle placing a hand on his shoulder a smirk gracing his lips as Lily was dragged away.

/\/\/\/\/\

James didn't know what to think, let alone say, as he stared at the blade studded with jewels in his hand.

His uncle apparently didn't have the same problem.

"James, there is some bad news I have to tell you."

James clenched his jaw shutting his eyes he rubbed his temple, couldn't his uncle see that right now was not the best time.

"Worse than my fiancée trying to kill me?" He replied harshly.

Riddle ignored his tone.

"It has something to do with that actually, the thing is James…none of it was real everything she told you was a lie."

James whipped around hands clenched into fists as he faced his uncle angrily, "I don't believe you."

His uncle sighed, looking at him sympathetically,

"James, remember when I sent you out into the forest, well no sooner had you left I heard word that there were dangerous rebels and creatures that had planned to kill you, when you showed up with Lily and those others I was a little suspicious, but she was so charming, that was till I discovered something, something that she had been hiding from you."

"And what was that?" James sat on the steps his head in his hands; it just seemed so impossible, yet he had seen the dagger in her hands.

"That blond man you were traveling with is a werewolf," at James shocked expression he nodded solemnly. "He attacked one of the guards when asked his reason for being at the castle."

James thought about it, it kind of made sense in a sick sort of way, all the comments he heard... _Moony!_ He stopped dead at the thought about the nickname; Lily had known and she had not told him, lied even. He had trusted her. The betrayal stung him.

"Do you understand now James?" His uncle asked dark eyes boring into his face.

But then again why had she left him, or asked him to tell her to leave, practically begged, if she were just some sort of assassin why would she, it was all just so confusing, dropping his head in his hands he saw once again the image of her holding the knife to his back, how could he excuse what he saw with his own eyes.

Lifting his head he answered but yet they sounded strange as if they were someone else's words.

"Yes, uncle I do."

/\/\/\/\/\

Yawning, I opened my eyes, but something was on my face, something that smelled awfully like rotting vegetables, wait a second the blobs on my face are rotten vegetables.

Wait.

There. Are. Rotten. Vegetables. On. My. Face!

"LILLLLYYYYY!"

I screamed but no one heard me. Suddenly I saw it.

Bulging black eyes and a hideously grotesque face.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

/\/\/\/\/\

A.N. Hehehehehe can you guess who is in the last scene, remember review and I might be able to update in the next day or so, it only takes a second if you want you could just put a smiley or frown face depending on whether you liked it. Till next time,

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lily Charmed **

**Disclaimer: Ummm…trying to think of something witty to say, nope, obviously not J.k. Rowling who owns this all the characters and I don't own Ella enchanted btw. **

**A.N. Thanks to the UH-mazing reviews, weasleytwins12, J.A. Hastings, any people who favourited my story and of course my one and **_**only **_**spectacular beta opinionated1234! Who helps with my bad grammer! ;)**

**Chapter 20…The truth **

_**Previously… **_

_I screamed but no one heard me, suddenly I saw it. _

_Bulging black eyes and hideously grotesque. _

"_AHHHHHHHH!" _

_/\/\/\/\/\_

Sirius screamed, in a very manly way of course.

The horrible monster advanced, bearing its razor sharp teeth.

Sirius _tried_ to run, but was unsuccessful due to his lack of legs.

But he couldn't, die he was too important! What would his friends do without him? It was decided he would just have to live, by any means necessary.

"HELP!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Remus was frustrated and worried, he couldn't find Tonks anywhere and it was getting late. He had an hour before he was to meet up with the few people he had managed to gather to help fight against Riddle.

Leaning against the alley wall he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, who knew life would get so stressful after meeting lily, Remus had to admit thinking of the memorable a bit dangerous times he had experienced.

Suddenly though his thoughts were interrupted by a scream, an oddly familiar scream.

Wait.

It couldn't be.

Moving away from the wall Remus moved further into the alleyway where he had heard the scream had originated from.

"HELP!"

Remus walked closer to the open garbage bin, wrinkling his nose at the foul odour having intensified sense of smell had its price.

"Moony! You saved me! I could kiss you!" Remus groaned. Although he was glad to see a familiar face.

"I'd really prefer if you didn't actually, you're covered in moldy vegetables."

Sirius' eyes widened in realisation. "Ahhh get them off me!" he shouted rather loudly.

Remus rolled his eyes before wiping Sirius off with his shirtsleeve.

"Didn't you notice that before?" Remus asked, sceptically raising his eyebrow at Sirius. I mean, how thick could you get?

Sirius looked offended. "Of course I did. But after being attacked by a hideous beast I temporarily forgot."

Remus smirked. "Hideous beast? Get attacked by a cute little squirrel again Padfoot?"

Sirius glared at him. "First of all that was _not_ a cute squirrel, it was a rat, which would probably enjoy nibbling on me with its gross razor-sharp teeth."

Remus laughed. "Well I guess you're lucky I was here to save you. Jeez I'm starting to think your dead weight," he joked.

Sirius pouted in response muttering, "I have my uses. Maybe if I had a bod…."

However he was cut off by Remus, who had just remembered something.

"You're absolutely right Sirius," Remus grinned, picking Sirius up.

"I usually am…Wait, what are you doing with me!" he cried out.

"Shhh, calm down," Remus rolled his eyes, before saying, "Show me Dora."

Looking at the picture he noticed her subtly looking around in what looked to be a party. Relieved, he sighed, assuming she was keeping an eye on things. Then he remembered Lily.

"Now show me Lily."

This image did not calm him as the previous one had.

There sat Lily, shaking the bars of a cage, screaming and thrashing.

Closing Sirius as he walked towards where the others had planned to meet he spoke softly to Sirius, "We have to move now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO SPEAK TO JAMES!" Lily screamed, shaking the bars to her cage. They didn't budge. She didn't know what she expected them to do, but she couldn't just sit down and watch as her world fell apart once again.

If it had been another time Lily would have laughed at the situation; overcoming her lifelong curse only to be arrested for treason and attempted murder.

However now was not another time and Lily felt no desire to laugh. She had more important things to deal with, like getting out of her jail cell and protecting the man she had come so close to killing hours before.

The irony was wasted on Lily as someone was opening the door to the room where the castle housed their worst criminals before they had their trial.

The shadows of the room hid the stranger temporarily, making it impossible to decipher who they were.

"Please you have to listen to me…" Lily pleaded just as the newcomer stepped forward from the shadows.

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked scathingly.

/\/\/\/\/\

"We might have a problem with your plan," Remus sighed as he, Sirius and their rebels stood outside the main castle gate, far enough that the guards wouldn't spot them.

"What could possibly be wrong with my marvellous plan?" Sirius questioned dubiously after explaining how they would fight off the evil guards and save Lily, then punch Riddle in the face, or something along those lines.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Remus asked, pointing towards the heavily guarded front gate, "We can't just walk in."

Sirius looked stumped, much like everyone else.

"Figures you guys can't do anything without me," a mysterious voice replied smugly.

Everyone whipped their heads around to the ivy –covered wall where a certain pink haired girl was perched.

"Dora!" Remus cried, suddenly reassured by her presence.

Sirius looked offended. "Fine then, what's your amazing idea?"

She rolled her eyes before grinning manically.

"Isn't it obvious? We climb."

/\/\/\/\/\

"And here I thought you'd be glad to see me," Lord Riddle faked a look of hurt before stepping closer to Lily's bars.

Lily glared. "Drop. Dead."

Riddle's eyes flashed and Lily could tell he wasn't used to people talking back to him.

"Shhh girl, where are your manners? I have a proposition for you."

"You have nothing I want." She could feel her anger bubbling. Who was he to walk in here so calmly after he was the one to put her here in the first place.

"I think you'll find you are quite wrong," he said, smiling like a snake with its eyes on its prey.

"I have the power to free you." Lily was shocked temporarily, but his calculating eyes gave him away.

"Now why would you do that?" She knew he was up to something.

"Well, we never did get to finish our deal." He walked closer again.

Lily clenched her teeth, "What deal? I had no choice but to obey."

"Clearly you are wrong again. James is still alive is he not?"

"But..."

"Hush child!" Riddle _clearly_ didn't like being interrupted.

"Now," he continued, "I need him out of the way. If you could do this simple task for me, then I could get you out of here." He smiled sweetly, but Lily could see it was forced.

Yet she was curious, "Why don't you just do it yourself? Or get your little group of killers?"

He smirked, amused. "For one, murders are messy. Lots of things could point back to me and when I become King I plan on presenting my elite soldiers to the public in the best light. You, however, are just a small town girl who could just disappear and go back to a normal life. "

Lily walked closer to him so that she could look into those cold black eyes…

...and she spit on his face.

"I will never, ever help you. Go to hell!"

Riddle eyes blazed with hatred, "Then you will pay for it with your life. In a few hours time you will regret your decision."

Lily froze. _A few hours time?_ That was not enough time for a trial.

"What about my trial? It's a requirement of the law!"

"I am the law," he smirked cruelly.

Lily slid down to the ground, putting her head in her hands before staring defiantly at Riddle one last time. "You will never be King."

"Want to bet? You don't honestly think that my whole plan depended on you? No, James will die and I will be King."

His laughter was the last sound Lily heard before he closed the door, plunging Lily into darkness once again.

/\/\/\/\/\

"I feel like we need a theme song," Sirius said rationally.

Remus turned back, astonished. Only Sirius would come to such a conclusion as they were sneaking through the dark hallways of the castle towards where Tonks' blueprints stated the dungeons were held.

"Something cool like this," Sirius explained as he started to hum a song that sounded like something between the Mission Impossible song and Happy Birthday.

"Sirius, shut up please," Remus pleaded irritably. Now was so not the time.

"Calm down. Jeez, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Remus was so close to tearing out his pages. Thankfully Tonks cut in.

"Later guys, we're almost there." Coming to a door with a peephole near the top she stopped. "Okay we just have to get past the one guard."

"How are we supposed to get him out here though…" Remus wondered nervously.

"I have an idea," Tonks winked, already changing form to a busty blond with bright blue eyes.

Sirius whistled, "I like the way you think girl."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nononononono…" Lily racked her brain for any idea as to what to do, only to come up completely and utterly blank.

To come all this way and to fail…

No, she hadn't failed yet, she just had to get out of her jail cell. Then pass an armed guard, sneak through the castle avoiding the growing list of people who wanted her dead, convince James to believe her after almost murdering him and take down the current ruler of the kingdom.

No problem.

But Lily couldn't think about that right now. First she had to get out of the cage in which she currently resided.

Taking in her surroundings she noticed a simple yet sturdy looking lock. Hoping that this lock was similar to the ones Rora had taught her to undo as a child, she searched for something, anything that might be able to open it.

Aurora had always told Lily as a child that to survive any situation she would need to know how to pick a lock, hold her liquor and entrap men. Apparently Rora was wiser than Lily gave her credit for.

Finally she came across a bobby pin. _Perfect_ Lily thought.

At first nothing happened, but then she heard the distinct click and knew she was free.

Now on to phase two. Lily sighed. She had no idea how to get past the guard. Opening a simple lock was one thing, but slipping past an armed guard was completely different.

Suddenly Lily heard a crash and footsteps coming towards her door. Panicking, Lily looked for something to fight with. As she realized she was weapon less, she settled for holding up her bent bobby pin.

As the door opened slowly Lily raised her hand, clutching the bobby pin, just about to lunge forward, when she heard a familiar voice that sounded rather distasteful.

"Red, you ruined our grand rescue!" Sirius pouted clearly disappointed.

"Well, Sirius unlike _some_ people, Lily can rescue herself," said Tonks smugly before continuing ignoring Sirius offended expression, "Why did you need to save yourself anyway? Was it Riddle?"

"Kind of. You see, I was put under a curse as a child to do whatever I was told. So I went searching for the witch who had put the spell on me but then I met you guys and when I was at the castle Riddle somehow found out and ordered me to kill James, so he could become King. But I couldn't tell anyone, so I tried to skip town. That obviously didn't work. But just before I was to kill James I stopped and broke my curse. However Riddle had me arrested for treason and attempted murder, and now plans to dispose of James himself, so we need to get out of here fast. Understand?" Lily said all this very fast, already opening the door.

She looked behind her to see everybody shocked silent.

"And here I thought my life was messed up," Sirius mumbled, still taking in the new information despite already knowing about Lily's curse.

"Tell me about it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ready? I know this is a big moment for you."

James sighed internally. Little did his Uncle know this is the last thing he cared about at the moment. Minutes from the start of his own carination, and all James could think of was Lily, no matter how much he tried to dismiss her from his head.

"Sure Uncle," he replied, not meeting his uncle's eyes.

As if sensing James' thoughts he asked, "Is this about that girl again? I thought I told you to forget about her."

Grinding his teeth slightly James ground out, "She isn't just some girl. I love her."

His Uncle almost looked angry, but when James looked back at him all he saw was a look of sympathy.

"She lied, betrayed your kingdom, even betrayed you, and you still love her?"

James rubbed his temples. All the things his Uncle said were true, yet he still couldn't believe that Lily would… "I don't know what I think."

"Well I'll tell you what I think. Criminals need to be punished no matter how close to us they may be."

James sighed again. He just couldn't picture her as a criminal. Not wanting to discuss the subject anymore he said, "Let's just get this over with."

"As you wish," his Uncle replied, suddenly cheerful.

Then all of a sudden he was kneeling before some man who was holding the crown above his head, chanting different prayers. James tried to block out any emotion that would betray his calm façade, but that all came to a crashing stop quickly.

"Get that thing the Hell away from him!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A.N. Yeh! You might have noticed how I changed it so Lily got out of her cell by herself, that's because one I believe it fits her character more and two I can't stand the whole damsels in distress thing. Go kickass chicks! Anyway Review please and I'll try to update by the end of the weekend, the stories almost done so make sure you post your comments. Till next time. **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lily Charmed **

**Disclaimer: I'm writing a disclaimer…so what do you think?**

**A.N. This is officially the last chapter, I would have posted it sooner, but my computer last week got a virus and it took foreverrr to get fixed, my computer withdrawals were NOT pretty. Anyway R&R, I would love to hear what you guys thought. **

**Lots of marauders love to weasleytwins12 who reviewed nearly every chapter and my very marauderesque Beta opinionated1234 who made my story a hell of a lot better. Now that the sappy stuff is taken care of, on with the story!**

**Chapter 21…The final battle **

_Previously, _

_"Get that thing the Hell away from him!"_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\ _

James whipped his head towards the entrance. _No, it can't be…_

Yet clear as day he could see her. Shocked would be putting it lightly for how he felt, but a small part of him was humoured by the situation because...

Boy did Lily know how to make an entrance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lily didn't know what she expected the crowds' response to be. However she soon discovered as the hall was dead silent, though she could have sworn she heard a faint giggle.

Suppressing a laugh at the sight of a few people's slack jaws, Lily reminded herself that this wasn't exactly the time to burst out laughing.

James, finally breaking the stunned silence, said, "Lily?" so quietly she could barely hear him. Looking at him she could see obvious confusion, but something else. Was it, _anger_?

_Well it's now or never,_ Lily thought as she proceeded, ignoring the stares boring into her skull.

"James, I can explain everything. Just please believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you."

As she started walking towards him, Lily could see his expression softening, but quickly disappearing, only to be replaced by a scowl and untrusting eyes.

Confused by his sudden change of emotion, she almost didn't see Tonks and Remus enter, Remus holding Sirius, the others no doubt still fighting off the guards.

Quickly observing her friends were safe, despite Remus' obvious weariness, she turned back to James to explain everything, the entire story, only to be interrupted by Riddle, who recovered from his bewilderment and said smoothly to James.

"James, remember what I told you earlier, she's an enemy to the kingdom and that's all. Don't listen to her clever tales, you know how she deceived you before."

James was obviously thinking hard about something. However the malice on Riddle's face was clear.

"Guard, terminate the traitors."

However the faces Lily saw next were _definitely _not guards.

Her words as sick as her smile, the woman who had been waiting for her revenge on Lily for quite some time now; Bellatrix, cooed,

"Hello sugar."

Death eaters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Remus growled at the sight of the woman who had basically tortured him for hours merely to sate her own amusement.

Taking the sword he had previously stolen from a now unconscious guard, he lunged at her and just like that the hall exploded in chaos, guests hid under tables and swords clashed.

Parrying her blow Remus used his speed to his advantage, knocking her blade out of her hands, holding the knife to her neck.

He could have smiled at the raw fear he saw in her eyes, she really thought he would kill her. Like he would ever sink to her level.

Something clenched in his stomach as the fear in her eyes turned to smugness, which worried Remus. Something must be wrong. Suddenly he heard a scream and whipping his head in the direction he instantly recognised who it had come from.

Dora.

With two death eaters advancing on her and now weapon less she was backed into a corner, defenceless.

Remus was momentarily torn about letting this crazy bitch go, but he knew he would never forgive himself if he let anything happen to Dora.

So running away from the now laughing Bellatrix, he knocked one of the death eaters on the head with the butt of his sword. As the other one turned his head, he smashed his fist into his face hearing a satisfying _crunch _as his nose broke_._

Bringing her trembling body closer to his, Remus wrapped his arms around her tightly. She sighed, relieved, but soon her body stiffened, as she said in horror,

"Remus, _look_!"

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily was panicking slightly as the blond haired death eater male approached her slowly, blade in hand. Having no weapon was definitely not calming her down. Backing up quickly she hit the wall. Damn, now she was trapped.

"Stupid girl, you really think you could just run away?" he asked walked leisurely towards her with not a care in the world.

Knowing his arrogance was probably his greatest weakness; she waited till he was close enough in her range and smiled.

"Who ever said anything about running?"

His eyebrows crunched together, "What?" only to fall to the ground with a loud _thud. _

Despite Lily knowing that kicking a guy in the family jewels was a low blow, it was necessary. After all; _all is fair in love and war. _

So picking up his dropped sword she knocked him over the head with a glass vase off one of the tables before moving on towards a severely pissed off looking blond chick.

/\/\/\/\/\

James didn't know what to think.

While part of him had jumped at the sight of Lily, the sight of her standing before him brought confusion and wonder. However, after spotting her still formal attire his thoughts were forced back to the previous night's events.

James was surprised to realise he was angry with Lily. He had trusted her and she had betrayed him, lied to him, and even tried to kill him! And here she was just showing up as if none of it happened.

However as she pleaded to him to listen he couldn't help but fell his resolve weakening, slowly but surely. But then he saw the people he had believed to be his friends walking in.

Looking at Remus now he was surprised he had missed the clear symptoms giving away Remus' condition. Reminded again of Lily flat out lying to him, he could feel his cold expression returning. He would not let her trick him again.

To reinforce this train of thought his Uncle was telling him again all the facts he now knew too well.

Everything was happening too fast, James thought, a buzzing sound drowning out all the sounds of the hall. He needed time to think. Of course his Uncle, a man of action, was instructing something and before he knew it a frenzy of fighting had broken out.

James couldn't just stand there, but he didn't know what to do. Hell, he didn't even know what he wanted to do.

The mere thought of fighting Lily or any of the others seemed impossible, yet he couldn't help the people fighting to kill him, could he?

_When did my life get so complicated? _He thought, completely stressed out.

Suddenly he saw it, his way forward. Zoning instantly in on Lily he noticed something she was obvious oblivious to.

One of his Uncle's "elite guards" as he liked to call them, was creeping up behind Lily, who was currently occupied with fighting off another as best she could,

James ignored all the rational thoughts arguing against him as he moved towards her. He just could not, would not, let it happen, no matter what she did to him in the past. So, running towards the fight, he pushed past his furious Uncle and drawing his sword, he put all his concentration in one thing.

The dagger poised perfectly in line with Lily's back.

/\/\/\/\/\

_Using a sword is a hell of a lot harder than it looks,_ Lily soon discovered after stealing a death eater's blade and then ceasing to engage in a swordfight with his girlfriend.

Still, Lily observed somewhat smugly, she wasn't that bad, she seemed to be holding off the evil blond pretty well.

Crashing her stolen sword against the death eaters' Lily smiled happily, if somewhat surprised at how easy she had won. Assuming she must be better than she thought, Lily held her sword triumphantly to the woman neck, saying,

"Got you."

The woman just grinned, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Now Bella!"

Understanding hit Lily as she whipped around watching as Bellatrix expertly threw her dagger, its path too quick for her to follow…

Lily then noticed something hard pressed against her face and something heavy pressing her down.

Opening her eyes she saw a raven black mess of hair that could only belong to one person.

"James," Lily sighed, relieved and surprised that he would save her life even after what she had almost done to him.

Rolling off of her quickly, he said fiercely, "I don't know why I did that, especially after you try to kill me _twice_!"

Lily's eyes widened, "Twice? It was only once and I can explain…"

James looked at her angrily, "What do you call this!" he said gesturing to the chaos around them, before continuing, "And what is this amazing explanation that can explain you holding a bloody dagger to my back!" Lily could see he was confused and angry, yet still she could tell he asked her honestly his eyes searching for answers.

"I was under a spell!" Lily yelled frustrated.

/\/\/\/\

James wanted to trust her, but how could he after everything that happened, "A spell, how convenient," he remarked.

"Please James, just listen, Martina's actually a witch that put a "gift" of obedience on me as a baby," seeing his still sceptical eyes she continued, "remember when we first met and you told me not to move, and as a result I almost got trampled to death by a carriage. Or even last night at the ball when I asked you to order me to leave. I just wanted to protect you."

James thought about that, and looking back he realised she hadn't moved at all, even after clearly seeing the carriage coming. And even if she didn't see it she would most definitely have heard it.

"That's why I set out to find her, so she could undo the spell, and I could get my free will back. But then I met you and I came to the castle…" she said, her emerald eyes meeting his, not an ounce of deceit in them.

"Then, why didn't you tell me about this, and about Remus?" James asked remembering her other dishonesty.

Her eyes flashed with guilt. "For one my mother ordered me to never tell anyone about my curse to prevent them from using it against me; which looking back now wasn't the most effective plan. And I didn't tell you about Remus' condition because I was scared of how you would react…" she trailed off uncertainly.

James looked down. While he would never have treated Remus differently after actually getting to know him, he wasn't sure how he would have acted knowing from the start, especially due to his father's death.

"I was going to tell you though. You guys seemed to be friends so I thought you wouldn't judge him anymore due to his condition."

Adding that to what he had recently discovered, James realised his friends couldn't be "assassins" as his Uncle had made them out to be.

"So when you busted into my coronation you weren't here to kill me?" he asked finally putting together the pieces of the story.

"No, I would never do that, I couldn't stand to kill you despite my orders so I broke the spell, then me and the others came here to save you," she told him honestly.

Since her story was starting to make sense, James asked the one question he had been waiting to hear the answer to.

"If you're telling the truth, and you had no control over your actions last night…" realisation dawned on him, "Who wants to kill me?" She grabbed his hand as to comfort him, and he couldn't help but wonder, who would shock him this much…?

However only too soon he discovered.

"Your Uncle."

/\/\/\/\/\

This was a hell of a coronation, Rora thought, half amused despite the underlining fear for her friends, a friendly guy named Remus with an over enthusiastic Sirius in his arms had explained the whole situation of Lily, Prince Hottie and the evil bastard.

To be honest she had been pretty bored till Lily and her new friends came barging in. The best part though had been the steps scandalised faces as Lily came through the door, wearing a ripped dress and swearing.

Seeing as this was probably a serious situation, Rora had only let out a small giggle.

Apparently relaying a pretty long and complicated tale in a hall filled with people who wanted to kill you wasn't the smartest move, because soon her, Remus and Sirius were soon surrounded by death eaters.

Not having a lot of experience fighting, Rora tried to bite the dicks who had decided to grab her while poor Remus was being picked on three to one, with Sirius lying discarded on the floor.

If only she could give Remus some fight! But the dudes holding her had iron grips. Then, grinning manically she remembered she had on high heel shoes.

Muhahaha.

/\/\/\/\/\

"My Uncle. No, it can't be…why?" James felt disoriented. His Uncle had his faults, but surely he wasn't a murderer.

Lily said her next words cautiously, fearing James reaction.

"Because he wants to be King…James I'm sorry, but I have more to tell you…H-he killed your father."

/\/\/\/\

Rora was grateful for the first and last time to Vondivila for forcing her into high heel shoes. Now that her arms were free she could work on helping Remus and Sirius.

Then she got an idea one that she was only 50% sure would work, but it was worth a try right?

Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate. Magic was harder than people thought and took a lot out of you.

So putting as much effort as she could into making Sirius human she felt something change and opening her eyes, she took in what she had done.

_Well_ she thought with a slight smirk, _At least Sirius isn't a book anymore. _

"Woof!"

Despite him making a really cute puppy, it wasn't exactly what Rora needed right now and seeing as Remus was definitely losing his fight, she needed this to work.

So once again she closed her eyes, tuning out the commotion of sounds around her, and once again she could feel the change, but it was different this time, so opening her eyes slowly, she happily revelled in the fact that Sirius was _definitely_ human now, despite his…uh…lack of clothing.

Sirius, who finally seemed to come back to his senses, grinned mischievously before running to the aid of Remus, smashing two of the death eaters in the face with his elbows and preceding to punch the third in the stomach.

Remus jaw dropped at the sight of his comrade, but couldn't help but groan when he said quite loudly,

"I'M BACK BABY!"

/\/\/\/\/\

"What?" James asked wishing he heard differently, who knew in a few hours time you could discover everything you thought you knew was a lie.

"You don't really believe her false words do you James? Would you really take the word of a cunning and deceitful girl over the word of the man who raised you after the tragic death of your father?"

"I don't know," James was so conflicted between what he wanted to believe and what he knew.

"LIAR! You told me when you ordered me to take your dagger and stab it into James heart. Your exact words were: what's a nephew after a brother!" Lily yelled furious at how he could fake being hurt after the crimes he had committed.

That's when he noticed something in his Uncle's composure he had never seen before, cruelty and hatred.

His Uncle seemed to have snapped. Pressing a familiar blade against Lily's neck he whispered brutally, "I think it's time that you hold your tongue."

Then James saw something he had overlooked before. He knew that dagger; the ruby studded hilt, the same dagger he had almost seen Lily pierce his back with…meaning…

"Lily's right. I recognise the dagger; you are trying to kill me!" James cried. starring into the calculating eyes of his Uncle.

Drawing his sword he said sternly, "Release Lily now."

"You wouldn't kill your own Uncle, we're family," he said smoothly.

James resolve did not waver as he replied, "It's like you said yourself Uncle; criminals need to be punished no matter how close to us they may be."

Riddle's smile slid off his face at that, his eyes flashing to all the eyes around him. Despite knowing he had lost he wasn't going down without a fight.

"One move James and I'll cut your beloved's pretty little throat." Riddle smiled, knowing he could work this to his advantage.

James felt helpless. If he went anywhere near Riddle, he had no doubt he would cut Lily's throat just to punish him.

Then he noticed something that his Uncle hadn't expected. Hell he didn't even expect it, but he certainly wasn't complaining,

So trying his best to keep his composure despite his nerves, he had one thought running through his head.

_Sirius better know what he's doing. _

/\/\/\/\/\

Lily's plans hadn't exactly worked out how she had hoped, she concluded as Riddle held the dagger that seemed to plague her life to her neck,

_Bright side James is safe _Lily thought, _I on the other hand, not so much. _

Looking at James, Lily wished she could just go comfort him. It's not every day you discover the only family you have left has betrayed you so greatly.

"Why Uncle? My father trusted you and you…you…" James broke off.

Riddle answered with a bored if not somewhat annoyed, "He was a fool, obsessed with the rights of monsters. He had a chance to hold power over everyone, but was to weak to take it," he smiled before continuing, "So I did."

"You sick bastard!"

Lily felt the pressure from her neck released suddenly. Whipping around she saw the cause for her sudden freedom.

A very pissed off looking, not to mention naked, Sirius had just punched Riddle in the face and the latter lay unconscious on the ground.

"Sirius you're…" Lily started to say, but was interrupted by an ecstatic Sirius.

"HUMAN! I know it's great, oh that reminds me," he said happily and the group watched in bewilderment as Sirius marched determinedly to Aurora grabbed the sides of her face and smashing his lips against hers.

"I was going to say naked," Lily muttered as the other's laughed. After the lovebirds made it apparent they didn't plan on stopping any time soon, Remus decided to intervene. "Get a room, you two!" He said before rolling his eyes at Sirius' pout.

"Oh I plan to, after I eat something. Ten years is an awfully long time to not eat anything," he said shuddering, already waking towards one of the overflowing food tables, Rora walking with him hand in hand.

"So you chose Rora before eating as your first act as a human. That's sweet Sirius," Tonks smiled as she came back to stand with her friends, Riddle now being taken care of by the actual Castle guards.

"Yeah I know, it was a tough decision," Sirius said in an airy tone.

"Ah, a man after my own heart!" Rora replied dramatically putting her hand over said heart.

Everyone laughed, even Sirius who was shovelling down food. Probably not a good idea as he then started choking.

Which only made everyone laugh harder and made Sirius do his oh-so-famous pout.

Finally Lily mentioned something everyone seemed to have forgotten.

"Um...Sirius maybe you should put some clothes on."

However all he did was look down and give a cocky grin, before saying, "Nah, I'm fine like this."

After the group simultaneously rolled their eyes, Lily replied, "The rest of us aren't, trust me."

Sirius seemed to ignore her comment and continued to playfully scold her.

"Now, now, Lily, you'll have to control your savage lust for me," stopping to pull Rora to him he continued mournfully, "I have a girlfriend now."

Lily just laughed and shook her head, smirking as Rora asked, "Girlfriend?" with a raised brow.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her as he answered, "You honestly can't say you can still resist me now that I have my glorious body back," he finished gesturing to his body with his free hand. Rora just smiled.

"Rora?" Lily asked curiously.

Rora shot lily an innocent look over her shoulder, "What? He has a point."

If it was possible Sirius' smile grew even larger at her comment.

"Um, yeah. Well I'm going to go help Sirius find some clothes," Rora said, pulling Sirius by the hand towards the exit.

Sirius looked confused. Missing Aurora's obvious excuse for some privacy he said, "Like I said I'm fine."

"No Sirius you're not. You _really_ want to look for some clothes with me," Rora smiled flirtatiously.

Finally understanding her train of thought, Sirius practically ran out the door with Rora.

"Just don't look for any _clothing _in my room!" James shouted after them.

Sticking his head out around the door Sirius winked at him, "Thanks for the permission, mate."

"Let's just pretend none of that happened, agreed?" Remus asked a faint look of disgust on his face.

"Agreed."

/\/\/\/\/\

"So what do you think will happen to Riddle?" Lily asked James as they lie on the roof of the castle away from the prying eyes of the kingdom, all of which were asking for the "big story."

James sighed, absentmindedly playing with Lily's red locks. "Banished from the kingdom I guess."

Lily turned to look up at James, who was staring off into the dark night sky.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lily asked with a slight smile.

James laughed, "Hmm a penny…no. But a kiss I will take."

"Then I'll have to withdraw my offer," Lily said in an innocent tone.

Laughing and reaching up she kissed him lightly on the cheek, whispering in his ear, "Besides you get them for free."

He smiled, kissing her lovingly on the forehead before saying, "I was just wondering if after all that happened if he thought it was worth it, betraying his brother I mean. If he knew all the pain that would come from his decision."

Lily thought about it for a moment, "While we may never know that for sure, maybe a small part still loved your father. After all, couldn't he have just killed you when you were younger and more defenceless?"

James was silent for a moment. Lily decided he needed some cheering up.

"However if it wasn't for Riddle we would never have met," Lily pointed out.

"While there is that. It was the PEEPERS who chased me to you, maybe I should send them a thank you card."

Lily laughed at the memory, "I think they would like that."

Comfortable silence hung for a few minutes as they lie there staring at the stars before James asked quietly, "Lily?"

"Yeah James?" she replied.

Getting up on one elbow he looked down at her, his eyes staring into her own as he asking, "Marry me."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you remember I already said yes."

"Well that was before you tried to kill me, so I wasn't sure it was still valid. Plus I like to hear you say it," he told her, smirking.

"Yes James, I will marry you." She said looking at him happily.

"I'm glad you said so, because I have something for you." Taking out the ring he had waited all too long to see her wear he slipped it on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Giving him a tender kiss she lay back down on the roof, her head against his chest.

"You know I always thought I was cursed. But if it hadn't been for Martina's spell I would never have met you, or Remus, or Tonks," Lily pondered thoughtfully.

"Don't forget Sirius," James put in, laughing as she groaned.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little cursed. Though I do believe Rora has some effective ways of shutting him up," Lily said appraisingly.

"Hmm, I think she may have the right idea," he smiled suggestively.

Lily looked at him in mock-disgust,

"You want to kiss Sirius too? Not that I have anything against that kind of thing, but...mmphhh," Lily was cut off by James lips effectively shutting her up.

_And so they lived happily ever after…_

"Oi, you horny gits, if you can manage to tear yourself away from each other for two seconds, you have a party to attend!" Sirius yelled out the window to them.

"Where's Rora when you need her?" James groaned as he and Lily started their descent back to the craziness of the kingdom.

_Well close enough._

_The End. _

/\/\/\/\/\

_**Beta note: Everyone should give three cheers to our favouritest author! Hip hip! Hurray! Hip hip! Hurray! Hip hip! Hurray! And I want to say thanks for letting me Beta, and that this note better be in**__**the chapter ;)**_

**A.N. Like I would dare to go against my beta; it's a good thing you can't see me I haven't blushed this much since Mrs. Sprout said she liked my new earmuffs. Anyway, I haven't decided if I'm going to write an epilogue yet, but if you guys want one say so and I will, I might even post a prologue for my next story, Thanks again guys for all the support throughout my story and till next time, **

**-Siriusly Krazy**


End file.
